Screwed!
by Animeaddict56
Summary: Sequel to You Gotta Love High School!: Months have passed, school has started, and things are only starting to heat up! Kevin's joining the gang, Alice crashes her car, the Cullen family reunion, and there's a breakup. Expect the unexpected!
1. Preface

**Author's Note - Hi again! So this is the start of the sequel to **_**You Gotta Love High School!**_**. Not very long, but it's only the beginning. So enjoy, and be patient with me.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight.**

Screwed!

Preface

Bella's POV

I don't think my heart could pound any harder or faster. I don't think it could take much more. So many things had happened lately. Earlier it had felt as if my life had been torn away from me. I finally knew how Alice had felt last year. But now it was back, but the fear of it being ripped away again was heavy above me. And not only me but all of us.

These fights were getting ridiculously scary, and after what happened with James last year, the idea of another shot weighed heavy on my mind, along with everyone else's. What if it was _him_ this time. What if he got hurt? I couldn't lose him. I would die again. My heart wouldn't live through it again. I didn't need another tear in it.

Then suddenly lights flashed through the windows, lighting up the dimmed living room where we were waiting. Every one of us girls froze. What if it wasn't them? What if Felix's threat wasn't empty? I could hear my heart thud loudly, and I swore I could hear the other's too. Then heavy footsteps sounded on the porch, and the door opened. The light glinted on the shining teeth of the guy.

My heart stopped.

**Ok, so I'm gonna try and get in as much writing as I can** **this summer. This story might not be as long as the first one, but I hope that it will be better. A tall order for me, but I'm gonna try! The next chapter shouldn't take too long, hopefully.**

**Animeaddict**


	2. White Wedding

**Author's Note - So here is the first real chapter of this one. Didn't take as long as I'd thought it would, which is good enough for me. So, Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight**

Screwed!

Chapter One: White Wedding

Bella's POV

"Oh, Alice, it's beautiful!" Rosalie gushed when her dress was finally on. It was the first time she had worn it since Alice insisted on it being a surprise for both the bride and groom. She looked like a goddess. Her blonde hair was in soft curls for now, and her sea blue eyes were shining in wonder. The white dress was just the icing on the cake. She was statuesque, elegant, and dignified.

"I know, I know, I'm a genius!" Alice teased. Alice wasn't in her dress yet, but she looked great without it. She had done her hair earlier, so instead of its usual spiky disarray, it ended in soft curls too. Her emerald eyes were bright, as if she held a secret no one knew. She was tiny and skinny, but gracefully beautiful and was able to hold her own standing next to Rose. She stopped to look her over, "You look beautiful, Rose."

"Really?" Rosalie asked.

"Definitely," I answered, "Everyone's eyes will be glued to you more than they already are." Both she and Alice laughed with me as Alice sat her down to do her makeup. Then there was me, the plainest one of us three. I was average, brown hair and eyes. Never one for makeup and doing my hair. But I like average, and I wasn't going to change that.

"I am so nervous and I don't even know why," Rosalie complained, "I know this is the right thing, and I know that everything will be perfect, but I just am for some reason!"

"It's your wedding day," Alice told her, "of course you'd be nervous! And besides you are about to make a never-ending commitment to be with Emmett! I'd be nervous too, that's gonna be a handful," Alice joked.

Rosalie laughed slightly. "I'm use to it, but I still shouldn't be nervous! That thought doesn't scare me!"

"Rose, it's your wedding!" Alice repeated, "Every girl is nervous."

"You won't be," Rosalie complained, "not when you get married."

"You don't know that, Rose," I replied, "she might be even more nervous than you are now."

"That's a load of crap, Bella!" Rosalie argued, "Alice has never in her life been nervous around Jasper, and I don't think her wedding day will be any different."

I nodded. "True, but does that mean that you've been nervous around Emmett?" I asked.

Rosalie sighed. "Well yeah at certain times. Like when we first ever had sex, on our first date, things like that."

"Were you nervous when you first slept with Jasper?" I asked Alice.

Alice giggled. "Nope. I knew what I wanted, and what I was getting into. I practically had to throw myself at him!"

"What about your first date?" Rosalie asked.

Alice gave us an exasperated look. "Do you two not remember that before we even went out that we made out in the back seat of my car?" Both me and Rosalie laughed.

"Actually I never really focused on that detail to have it etched into my memory. Sorry, Alice," I teased.

"Oh, shut up, Bella!" Alice laughed, "Remember, I still have to do your makeup too."

I groaned. "Don't remind me! Why did you make me be a bridesmaid, Rosalie, you know I'd have to go through this torture?!"

Rosalie grinned. "Because you and Alice are my best friends, and since Alice is my maid of honor, you have to be a bridesmaid," Rosalie answered.

"I couldn't just watch from the seats?" I whined.

"Nope! Besides you are going to look beautiful in dress Alice got for you!" Rosalie told me. I groaned again.

"Speaking of the dress," Alice said from working on Rosalie's hair, "Why don't you go and get yours on? I'm almost done with her hair, and then I can start on you!"

I sighed. "Ok, fine." I Rosalie's gigantic bathroom and went to her bed. There was the white dress I was supposed to be wearing right next to Alice's. I knew it was mine right from the look, and I would be able to pick it out blindfolded because Alice had made me wear it so many times. There were thousands of adjustments and changes that she had been set on making, and it was tiring. But it was beautiful. Alice really knew how to pick dresses and such.

Alice had set up the whole wedding. They were getting married in Rose's backyard at Emmett's request, since it was where he proposed, and Alice thought it was a very romantic thought. Emmett had chosen Jasper as his best man, and Rosalie thought it would be perfect to have Alice as her maid of honor, and I agreed. I had hoped I wouldn't have to be one to walk down because with my luck, I would fall at least three different times. But Edward was to walk right beside me, and he swore he wouldn't let me fall.

The ring bearer was going to be Emmett's little eight-year-old cousin, Vasili, an adorable little boy with wide blue eyes and shaggy brown hair. He looked a great deal like Emmett, and they both got their looks from their mothers. Besides the eyes. The flower girl was going to be one of Rosalie's second cousin Vera. She was only a year younger than Vasili, matching them evenly. She and Rosalie looked nothing alike, Vera's hair being a pretty brown and her eyes an innocent green.

The Denali's had come up a few days ago because of the Cullen family reunion was apparently coming up soon. Kate was going to play the piano as the best musician in the family besides Edward.

Once I'd gotten the dress on, I walked back into the bathroom to see both girls waiting for me. Rosalie's hair was up in a ponytail so simple that it looked devastatingly beautiful. Her makeup was perfect and surprisingly very light.

"Come here, Bella, you're next." Alice patted the salon-like chair in front of the mirror. I groaned once again and sat down. Immediately, Alice went to work as Rosalie sat down in a chair next to me so she could watch.

"So what is the point of trying to make me look beautiful when I'll just pale in comparison to you two?" I asked.

"Bella, you do not pale in comparison!" Rosalie argued.

"Yeah, and not one person thinks that, and after I'm through with you, you'll shine above all but Rose, who is supposed to be the most beautiful," Alice said in a firm and absolute tone.

I rolled my eyes.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me," Alice told me, "Edward will be one of the men that everyone will be envious of when you stand with him."

"And when you two dance!" Rosalie threw in.

"Nope! No dancing," I protested, "I already fought with Edward about it and told him no!"

"But, Bella," Rosalie pleaded, "you have to dance! Just once for the bride?" She gave me the second most heartbreaking faces I had ever seen. Alice still held first place.

"No, Rose, please don't look at me like that!" I whined.

"Please?" She whispered, holding onto my hand. I looked at her once again and sighed.

"One dance and that's it," I muttered.

Both she and Alice squealed in delight. "Oh, thank you, Bella, thank you!" Rosalie repeated.

"Yeah. Yeah," I mumbled to myself.

"Hey, Alice, why don't you go and get your dress on and I'll take over?" Rosalie suggested.

"Yeah, ok. This way I'll have time to get completely ready. Thanks, Rose," Alice thanked.

"No prob," Rosalie told her, and Alice left, leaving only me and Rosalie. We were silent for a bit while she finished my makeup and started on my hair.

"I don't want you to do anything fancy with it," I told her.

Rosalie laughed but said, "Ok, if you're sure."

"You know, Rose, it's your wedding, you don't have to take the time to dress me up," I told her.

"Oh, I know, but I grew up with Alice as a type of sister, and we used to do stuff like this all the time. I love doing it," She answered.

"You ever wanted a sister?" I asked.

"No, Alice was more than enough for me."

"How long have you known her?"

"Ever since she was adopted. I've known Emmett and Edward their whole lives." Rose smiled brightly.

"Are you serious?"

"Yep. I was born here too. Our parents became good friends in college, and when Carlisle said that he and Esme were moving back here, my parents thought that it was a good place to raise a family. I grew up with Emmett as a playmate, having constant play dates. And then later in years Jasper came along and joined us all," She explained.

"And now you're marrying the boy you grew up with who happens to be the brother of your best friend. The perfect fairytale ending," I teased, and she laughed at the idea.

"I guess you could say that, but I can't think of any fairytale princess that had two idiot twin brothers," She commented.

"What are you two talking about?" Alice asked as she came back in. She looked gorgeous in the white dress she wore. It fit her perfectly, hugging her body, but seeming modest. Jasper would no doubt drool, and now he had the full use of both his arms again. Carlisle had just recently given him the go-ahead to use his left arm as if nothing had happened to it. But Alice said that he still had a scar from where the bullet James had gotten him with earlier this year was still there on his shoulder, but both of them were proud of it. Jasper saw it as a sign of his dedication to fighting for Alice, and Alice saw it as a part of him and his life.

"Nothing really. You look perfect by the way," Rose complimented.

"Thank you." Alice giggled, and she sat down in the chair that Rose had recently occupied. Rose had finished with my hair, and she moved over to Alice.

"Not doing it yourself, Alice?" I asked.

"Rose demanded that she do it," Alice answered.

"You bet! It's my wedding so I get my way!" Rosalie replied.

"I thought that was just birthdays?" I asked.

"Not with me it isn't," Rosalie answered cheekily.

"Practically everyone is here," Alice told us, "I went down to check. Our moms will be up shortly along with your dad."

"Great. I'm so happy that Daddy's gonna walk me down the aisle!" Rosalie gushed.

"I can't believe that he considered no doing it!" I told her.

"Well, he really is against this wedding, so I wasn't surprised. Kevin is a little upset that he is though. He was kinda looking forward to walking me down." Rosalie giggled at the idea.

"Yeah, you know I was talking to him earlier, and he said he was disappointed that you didn't have him be your maid of honor instead," I told her with a smile.

Rosalie and Alice laughed. "He told me about that. He said he was joking, but if I had asked him he would have done it."

"Of course he would, it's Kevin," Alice joked. There was a knock before the door opened and Mr. and Mrs. Hale, Esme, and Kevin himself entered the room.

"Oh, Rosalie, you look stunning," Mrs. Hale cried. She hugged her daughter.

"Thank you, Mom," I heard Rosalie whisper. They separated, and Esme wrapped her up in a hug too.

"You do look perfect, Rose," Esme told her.

"Thank you, Esme. Alice put a lot of time on me." Rosalie looked toward Alice.

"Anything for my best friend and sister!" Alice told her.

No words were said when Rosalie hugged her father, but it felt like they understood each other well enough. Kevin wrapped his sister in a big hug. He was already taller than her. His dark brown hair was shaggy, and his eyes were like Rose's, sea-blue. His black tux was nice, although a little big like he'd picked.

"Emmett's a lucky man," Kevin teased.

"I know that, but what are you doing up here? Shouldn't you go and sit down soon?" Rose asked.

Kevin laughed. "Well, I figured that since I can't walk you down the isle that I'd walk right behind you and Dad," He told her.

"What?" She asked.

"Yep, I'm gonna walk behind you, and go to my seat with Dad," Kevin told her.

Rosalie smiled. "Thank you, Kev." And she hugged him again.

"Now," Mrs. Hale interrupted, "We all have a few things to give you." Alice smiled and handed her a box that had been sitting closed on the counter the whole time they were here. "This is from me and your father," Mrs. Hale told her, "Something old." She pulled out a small neckless with a large pendent on it. "It has been passed down from mother to daughter in my family for generations."

Rosalie took and smiled with watery eyes. "Thank you, Mom." Alice came up and helped her clasp it around her neck.

"And this next one," Alice spoke, "is from Edward and me. For you two to keep. Something new." She held out a bouquet of roses. "It's nothing fancy and they're not real cause we wanted them to last. We chose white for the purity that you and Emmett had as kids, yellow for the friendship you've shared over the years, pink for how much Emmett admires you and for you grace and elegance, orange for your blazing energy and desires, and lavender for your unique beauties," Alice explained.

"Thank you, Alice! Once we've got back to our apartment in Seattle, I'll put it somewhere where we can always see it!" Rosalie hugged her tight and Alice smiled.

"And this is from Carlisle and me," Esme held out a charm bracelet, "Something borrowed. Carlisle gave it to me on our seventh anniversary." She out it around Rosalie's right wrist.

"Thank you, Esme," Rosalie whispered, hugging her. She pulled back, "So who has something blue?" Rosalie asked teasingly.

Kevin raised his hand. "That would be I, just one minute." He pulled open his jacket and rummaged through an inside pocket. "Ah, here it is." He pulled out a pale blue ribbon. "I heard Mom and Mrs. Cullen talking about needing something blue, so I offered to give you one. I bought this in hope that you would wear it." He handed it to her.

Rosalie hugged him tight and kissed his forehead. "Thank you, Kevin, it's perfect." She pulled out her ponytail and replaced it with the ribbon. "Ok, I think I'm set now."

"I think so, too. Mom, tell the boys to get up here and Emmett should already be down there with Mr. Weber," Alice ticked off of a mental list.

"Yep, he's down there and waiting. I'll have Kate get ready and have the boys up here." She turned to Rose, "I'll see you in a bit. I love you, Rosalie." She hugged her again.

"I love you too, Esme," Rosalie replied. She repeated the procession with her mother before both women left. We all waited in silence, before Mr. Hale finally left to Rosalie's bedroom and Kevin followed. Not long after, there was a knock on the door.

"Hey, are you girls ready? It's about to start, come out here," Jasper called to us.

"Nope! You boys are going to be surprised when you see us," Alice told him. Not a minute after she'd spoke did the music start and the cue for me and Edward to go sounded. I left the bathroom and saw Edward and Jasper both pacing slowly. Jasper looked handsome in his black tux. He'd cut his blonde hair a little shorter last month, so his blue eyes were easily visible. I could see how Alice thought he looked better than any other man alive, but that wasn't what I thought.

Edward was different. My own Greek god. My breath left me as I saw him in his black tux. His messy bronze hair looking as nice as he could get it, his green yes wide as he looked at me. He held out his hand to me so we could go out of the room. We went down the stairs at the pace set for us, which thankfully was nice and steady.

"You look absolutely beautiful," Edward murmured in my ear as we neared the open back door.

"You look handsome yourself," I whispered back. He grinned crookedly and tugged slightly on our linked arms. We reached the doors and entered the backyard. The weather was surprisingly perfect. No doubts do to Alice's excellent planning. The backyard was beautiful. At Emmett's request, a red carpet had been rolled out along the path that we were supposed to walk. Emmett and Mr. Weber were waiting at the altar Alice had waiting for us. White and red flowers were everywhere Alice could put them, along with stringed lights. Over on the other side of the huge yard, was the area where the reception was going to be. A large table with the cake and such had been placed there. A stereo that wouldn't fit in my room was near the wall of the house, the speakers surrounding the yard. And Kate was over on the right side of the guests playing the piano. Everyone in town and more were seated in seats. Members of Emmett and Rosalie's family that I hadn't met were seated, and Alice had invited the Quileutes to come, and they all sat in with the crowd. They were easy to see with their height.

Gasps and murmurs sounded as me and Edward emerged.

"Oh, she is so beautiful!" "Isn't he dashing? Looks like his father did if it wasn't for his hair and eyes." "That girl is so lucky to that man on her arms." "Of course the Cullen men get every beautiful girl there is around."

I blushed heavily, but Edward smiled and winked at me. I held back a giggle. Once we reached Emmett and Mr. Weber, Edward kissed my cheek, and we separated. Now I watched and listened as Alice and Jasper, arms linked, walked outside.

"Oh, she is lovely!" "With her beauty, you'd think she was a Cullen by blood!" "Isn't he dashing?" "That boy's lucky. Lucky that he had that girl after what happened to him earlier this year." "Whitlock's a lucky man." "I heard he isn't going to school, is that true?" "It is! People say it's because he's waiting for her, but I think there's something else!"

There seemed to be much more gossip with those two, but I'd be glad to keep it that way. It didn't faze Alice or Jasper though. They both smiled, barely looking away from each other. They reached us, and Jasper one upped Edward, and kissed Alice on the lips, much to the delight of the crowd, and the amusement of his friends. Alice came next to me and giggled, and Jasper stood next to Emmett, who high-fived him. Jasper patted his back and whispered something to Emmett. Emmett grinned weakly and nodded.

Emmett looked as elegant and handsome as I'd ever seen him. His usually curly hair was cut a little shorter, so his curls weren't as distinguished. His blue eyes were nervous and excited. Alice and Rosalie said no on a blue or pink tux, but after a fight with a very stubborn Emmett, the girls gave into letting him have a different color than what was seen at weddings. He was wearing a bold red tux. Alice agreed that it fit the decorations and wedding theme, and this way Emmett would stand out like he wanted.

Then the music hit Rosalie's cue, and we could see her. Vasili and Vera were the first to come out. They were adorable, and the whole crowd thought so. Vasili was in a little black tux, holding the rings with careful hands. His eyes never left the rings. Vera was next to him, throwing flowers as she moved down the aisle. Her dress was pretty, an icy blue color, matching her perfectly.

Then Rosalie came out, her father holding her arm, and Kevin walking on the other side of Rose instead, and he held her hand. It was an odd procession, but it matched the most flamboyant and ostentatious couple in Forks. Rosalie looked radiant and beautiful.

"Oh, look at her! She breathtaking!" "Of course she'd have both her father and brother up there, the two men that accept this wedding." "Actually, I heard her father doesn't accept it!" "No! Really?"

I blocked out the rest of the gossip as Rosalie reached the altar. Her father placed her hand in Emmett's, kissing his daughter's cheek once before he went to sit down. Kevin kissed her other cheek, and shook Emmett's other hand with a smile before he went to sit down. Everything was quiet when Mr. Weber cleared his throat.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Hale in matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

No one said a word, although I could see Mr. Hale itching to say something.

"Both the bride and groom have chosen their wedding vows and wish to share them now before us all," Mr. Weber announced. He nodded to Emmett to start.

Emmett smiled widely, looking proud. "I, Emmett, take you, Rosalie, to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." Emmett smiled wider at remembering it word for word. Rosalie told us yesterday that Emmett had been practicing in their room when he thought she wasn't around.

The whole crowd "ahhed" at his words. Mr. Weber nodded to Rosalie.

"I, Rosalie, take you, Emmett, to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together." Rosalie smiled, her eyes getting slightly watery.

"Now, the couple will exchange rings." Mr. Weber waved for Vasili, who smiled and slowly and carefully walked up to Emmett and Rosalie. They both smiled and took a ring, and Vasili went back to his spot. Mr. Weber nodded toward Emmett again.

Held out the ring as Rosalie held out her hand. "I, Emmett, give you, Rosalie, this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." And just as it seemed everything was going as planned, Emmett moved to slip the ring on her finger when it fell from his finger. Snickers and giggles issued from the crowed as Emmett simply stared at where the ring now was. Jasper and Edward looked ready to wet themselves they were laughing so hard, and Alice and I tried our best not to laugh. Rosalie was giggling too, but she was still smiling brightly at him when he picked it back up and slipped it on her finger without incident this time.

Mr. Weber with a smile, nodded toward Rosalie.

Swallowing the rest of her giggles, unlike everyone else, she began, "I, Rosalie, give you, Emmett, this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." And she easily slipped the ring onto his finger. Emmett sent a small glare at her but it quickly turned into a smile and a chuckle.

"By the power vested in me by the state of Washington, I now pronounce you husband and wife." Emmett didn't wait for Mr. Weber to say anything else before he kissed her fiercely and triumphantly. Applause and whistles issued from the crowd when the pulled away. Pandemonium seemed to happen as everyone went to wish the newlyweds luck and hugs. Alice, Jasper, Edward, and I stood back, having already expressed out best wishes. We walked over to the reception area of the yard.

"I can't believe they skipped the "I do" part of the wedding." Edward shook his head.

"Yeah, but I can see their reasoning. They knew there was no way they weren't getting married today, so why repeat that they are?" Jasper questioned.

"I still think that it's an important part of the traditional wedding," Edward argued.

"Shut up, boys," Alice told them as more and more people were joining us. "Emmett and Rosalie are gonna cut the cake." And it was funny. Emmett looked like he wanted to jokingly smash into her mouth but Rosalie had an icy glare at him and he ducked his head and did it right. Rosalie threw her bouquet, aiming for Alice it seemed, but Jasper reached out and caught it instead, much to everyone's amusement. Alice giggled too and kissed him. The bouquet was forgotten. Everyone laughed as Emmett took off her garter and threw it at Edward, who caught with ease and sent Emmett an easy glare along with a brotherly smile. He tossed it back to him.

Then music started and Emmett took Rosalie, and they started the first dance. They twirled around the dance floor in an elegant flurry of red and white. I thanked God I was only doing one dance. Cameras flashed repeatedly as they dance together. They flashed more when the music changed and Rosalie danced with her father, and Emmett with Esme. Both couples also elegant and quick. Esme had tears in her eyes as she looked at Emmett, and Mr. Hale smiled weakly at his daughter. Emmett laughed and Rosalie smiled back.

When the song changed again, Emmett had Rosalie again, and Alice and Jasper came to the floor with Vasili and Vera who looked adorable trying to dance. Esme and Carlisle and Mr. and Mrs. Hale dance too, and Edward took my hand and led me out to the floor. It had been a set up obviously. I could see why Rose was so persistent.

Edward set a slow pace for me, and it went smoothly enough.

"Having fun?" Edward whispered.

"As much as I'll ever have dancing," I muttered.

"You're doing fine," He assured.

"Yeah, but I'm sure I pale in comparison to Rose and Emmett," I admitted.

Edward laughed. "Don't worry, they pale in comparison to Alice and Jasper," He told me. And he was right. When I looked toward the other teenage couple, they were twirling and dipping, and moving in ways that I couldn't achieve in a dream.

"How on Earth do they dance like that?" I asked.

Edward smiled. "Alice is an excellent dancer. Used to take classes, and when she wanted to practice at home, Jasper was the only one of us that would be her partner. They're very good."

"You think?" I asked him jokingly, and he laughed. Finally the song changed, but as soon s Edward and I parted to leave the floor, Emmett grabbed my hand and twirled me away. I held in a shriek.

"Emmett Cullen, what the hell are you doing?" I demanded. I could hear Edward and a few other laughs in the distance, and I knew it was at me.

"Why I am dancing with the girl I hope to have as a sister some day," He teased, "Don't worry though, I won't let you fall. I'd feel bad and Edward would kill me."

I couldn't help but laugh, and let him lead us in a dance. "So I liked your mess up," I told him.

He laughed loudly. "Oh yeah, I pulled a Bella, didn't I?" He asked.

I grimaced. "I like your name for it," I mumbled.

"Yeah, I do too. But anyway, my hands were a little sweaty, so it kinda slipped," He explained.

"Understandable," I told him.

"Jasper and Alice seem to be having fun," I heard him say quietly.

"Yeah, they do," I agreed.

"After this song, I'll have to go and steal her from him for a while."

"Oh, go ahead and steal her now, it wouldn't hurt my feelings," I told him with hope in my voice.

Emmett laughed and grinned. "Nice try, Bella, but you ain't getting out of it that easily. I can wait until the song ends."

The song didn't end what felt like forever, and when he twirled me mercifully of the dance floor, Edward was there.

"Did you have fun?" He asked. I glared at him. He only laughed. He was more like his brother than he'd admit. "You plan on dancing with anyone else?" He asked.

"No," I answered sharply.

"Really?" Jasper asked as he joined us. I could see Emmett twirling Alice around. "You wouldn't dance with me?"

"Jasper," I warned.

"Come on, Bella, not even for the whole song," He pleaded.

I groaned. "What is it with people and dancing with me? Are you all bent on embarrassing me?" I demanded.

Jasper laughed. "Humor me. Come on." He pulled me to the floor, ignoring my protests, and wrapped me into a slower dance than the music intended. I sighed and let him lead.

"Seriously, Jasper, why couldn't you wait until Emmett and Alice were done?" I whined.

Jasper smiled. "I love dancing. Ever since Alice and I'd dance when we were little. Besides, Emmett got a dance."

"Emmett's the groom, and I didn't want to dance with him either," I told him.

"Well, then how about this. When Alice and I get married, you won't have to dance with me then," He promised.

I smiled. "Don't think I won't hold you to that," I threatened. Jasper laughed and twirled with me off the floor.

"See," He told me, "not even a full song." And the reception went on for what felt like hours. Alice and I joined Rosalie as she talked with a few women.

"So where is your honeymoon going to be?" Mrs. Newton asked.

"Emmett's having us go to Paris," Rosalie answered. The women around us squealed.

"So are we going to count on a wedding from one of you two soon?" Mrs. Stanley asked Alice and me. I almost grimaced. I loved Edward, but a wedding soon?

Thankfully, Alice saved me. "Well, I never know with Jasper," She replied, "I usually know what he's going to do, but with things like that he ties his best to surprise me."

"And Jasper's a very romantic fellow I hear," Mrs. Mallory remarked, "It'll be a beautiful proposal I bet."

"Jasper does have his moments," Alice agreed.

"What about me?" Jasper asked as he came from behind us. The older women flustered slightly at the sight of him. He looked more devilish now that his tux jacket was gone and some of his shirt buttons were open. His hair was messed up, probably from him and Emmett roughhousing. Alice only smiled at the sight of him.

"Nothing of importance," She told him, "just the idea of you proposing."

Unlike what most men would have done, Jasper laughed. "Make expectations of me already are you?" He teased, and he pulled her away for another dance. We only watched them go as the started to dance.

"They are gonna be dead tired by the time this is over," Rose muttered, and I giggled.

"Oh, but they are beautiful together," Mrs. Stanley said enviously.

"That's the trap," I whispered to Rosalie, and neither of us could keep down our laughter. Most of the reception moved to the inside of the house. We continued to talk with friends and adults. Jacob pulled me away from Rose to talk to me. They still hated each other. It was another half-hour before Alice approached Rose.

"Rose, it's almost time for you and Emmett to leave!" She told her. She and Rosalie rushed off upstairs. Edward took my hand, and he took me by the door. The rest of the gang, Quileutes included were there, and Jasper handed Edward a huge handful of rice.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"We're gonna throw rice. Duh," Jasper told me, but the way his eyes gleamed wasn't innocent enough for me to believe that. Emmett was waiting at the doorway when Rosalie followed Alice down the steps in a different white dress. One that was subtler and more casual. She and Emmett said goodbye to their parents, and everyone applauded as Emmett picked her up at the threshold.

"Wrong one, Emmett!" Alice called to him with a giggle. Emmett nodded to her and smiled.

"I know!" He called back, and they left. As soon as they were out the door, all of the boys started pelting the rice at Emmett's back. Soon they were in the limo that Alice had called for, and they were gone.

**Ok, so not a very good ending, but I was lost on ideas. Sorry if everything isn't as accurate, but I haven't been to a wedding, so I'm not entirely sure how they go. But the next chapter will be most of the honeymoon.**

**Animeaddict**


	3. Paris

**Author's Note - Ok, sorry this isn't that long, and for making the wait longer than needed. But here is the honeymoon. Now I didn't write a lemon in this chapter, but I was wondering if maybe I should put up another story containing all the things I leave out, including things I left out in my first story? Tell me what you think about that.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight or its characters.**

Screwed!

Chapter Two: Paris

Rosalie's POV

Our ride to the airport had been quiet for past half hour. Both of us, at least I was, were reflecting on the wedding, and on everything to come. I couldn't see anything being any different. After the honeymoon and Thanksgiving, we'd go back to our apartment in Seattle and continue school. I'd be no different except that I legally belong to him and vice-versa. I grinned smugly at that thought. Too many girls eyed Emmett at school for my comfort. I'd lost count of how many times I'd told of some bimbo. But Emmett was very serious about it. Back in high school he joked about it, but since we started college, he took our relationship seriously, and made it clear that he was mine. It was a great source of comfort.

"You know, Rosie," Emmett finally spoke, "I gotta say, that I think we just had the best wedding in the history of weddings!" Emmett grinned.

I smiled too. "I agree. Your sister is amazing."

Emmett laughed slightly. "Yeah, she did good, but you made even better by just being there to marry me."

I rolled my eyes at his sappy remark. "You aren't getting anything from me until we get to Paris," I told him.

Emmett chuckled, "Ok, ok, fine. I'll wait. We have the whole honeymoon, and after we get back we'll have the rest of our lives," He said, to him and to me.

I smiled wider. "I like the sound of that."

"I like it too. Girls might back off of me when they see the ring," Emmett commented. My eyes narrowed at the mention of other girls. Emmett took my hand. "I love you, Rosalie Cullen, and no one and nothing can change that. You got that?" Emmett's face was totally serious and passionate that it took my breath away.

"I know," I whispered, pressing my lips to his softly, "I love you too, Emmett Cullen, and ring or no ring, you are mine. You got that?" I mocked.

He only laughed, and kissed me.

Later

The plane ride had been uneventful. Boring movie, crappy food, and endless waiting for it to land. But with Emmett there, interesting conversation was always available, and I took advantage of that. Even though we'd known each other our entire lives, we always had something to share with each other. An opinion, a question, an interesting thought, boredom was not our thing.

Now we'd just gotten to One by The Five, the hotel that Emmett had chosen for us to stay. It was magnificent. The inside of our room was even better! The bed was covered with satin and mood lighting, beautiful ruby curtains and a wonderful chandelier. It was romantic and modern. The perfect place for Emmett and me.

"What do you think?" Emmett asked, as he carried me over the threshold of the door.

I giggled as he put me down. "It's perfect. What made you choose here though?" I asked.

Emmett smiled. "It was recommended to me."

"By who?" I inquired.

Emmett smiled wider and slyly. "Can't say."

"It was Alice wasn't it?" Emmett just looked away defeated. I couldn't stop my laughter.

"Oh, what is so funny?" He asked.

"I think it's funny that you had to ask your little sister to help you chose a romantic place," I teased. I wasn't serious, and he knew that. I just wanted to rile him up.

Emmett slowly started to advance on me. "Oh, you think that's funny huh? Well tell me, is this funny?" And he pounced on me, knocking me down on the bed. It was a soft and silky as I had looked. His lips descended onto mine in a rough and passionate kiss, turning more heated by the minute. I felt his hand sliding behind my back, and I heard and felt the zipper slid down my back in a smooth motion. He pulled back, and his hand left the zipper. A smug smile adorned his face.

"So, Rosie, should we sightsee?" He asked innocently with a touch of teasing.

I gave a mock glare, and pulled his lips back down to mine, and he went back to my zipper, while I help with the disposal of his clothes.

The Next Morning

Emmett's POV

I woke with a groan. I had no idea what time it was, but I'd bet it was already at least noon by the way the sun was shining through the curtains. I groaned again and turned away from the windows, and I felt Rose snuggle into my chest as I turned toward her.

"Morning," She yawned out, her eyes still closed.

"Morning," I replied, "What time is it?" I wondered out loud.

Rose turned her head to look at the clock. "One-thirty," She answered.

I grinned. "We really slept in, huh?"

"Didn't get much sleep," Rose replied, her grin just as big as mine.

I sighed in contentment. "Think we should get up, go eat, and sightsee, and shop, and all that other crap you probably have planned?" I asked.

Rosalie giggled. "Yeah, I am pretty hungry." She shifted and moved to get up. I let her and watched, entranced as I watched her get out her clothes for the day. I wasn't knocked out of her spell until she threw a pair of pants at me. "Join me for a shower, lover boy?"

I grinned and got up too, taking the clothes she already had laid out for me and rushed to join her in the bathroom. I'm really starting to love Paris.

After our "shower" we both got ready and left the hotel. We'd decided to eat first and do everything else after. All I knew is that later on, the rest of the night would be spent in bed. I always got my way, and this would be no different.

We stopped to eat at a place called Café de Flore and had lunch. It was a nice place, and the food was pretty good. They didn't have the food I'd rather have for lunch, but it was where Rose wanted to go, so I relented. She'd told me I'd get to choose where we go for dinner, so I was ok with the idea. After our lunch, Rose decided that shopping was next. Sightseeing and everything else would be tomorrow. I was sure that we shop more than anything else while we're here.

"So tell me, Rose, why are we shopping?" I asked as I looked at the clothes in disinterest. Rose on the other hand looked as if she was in heaven. I didn't get it.

"Because we are in a different country, I have to buy some clothes here. I also wanted to get Alice a few things. You know, as a thank-you for the wedding," Rose answered with a tone that made me feel stupid.

I felt my face scrunch up in confusion. "But I thought that she said don't worry about buying her anything?"

Rosalie sighed and shook her head. "Emmett, I'm still gonna buy her something. No offence, baby, but I don't wanna try to stand here and explain it to you."

I grinned and shook my own head. "No need to explain, I'll just take your word. Just don't buy her anything that'll give Jazz ideas and hopes. Poor guy doesn't get anything now, no need to make it worse for him by buying her things that show too much." I grinned at her, and she grinned back at me and laughed, shaking her head again.

"So, speaking of Jazz, are you gonna get him anything? And what about Edward?" She asked.

I grinned. "I'm not sure, but I thought about buying Bella a few things. Present from her big brother Emmett," I told her. I'd had it planned out for a while. My best idea for Eddie yet!

"Don't buy her anything that will kill her from embarrassment," Rose told me, "and nothing that's gonna piss off Edward."

"But, Rose!" I protested, "That was the whole point. I planned on giving it to her right in front of Eddie! He's so hard to rile up these days! I wanna good brotherly fight!"

"You and Jasper fight like children more than six-year-olds, isn't that enough?" She asked.

"It's fun with Eddie! He and Jazz are different, Eddie's almost lethal toward me sometimes."

"And that makes it more fun?"

"All the more. Jazz and I have a sort of agreement. We'll hold no grudges after the fight, with Eddie we have no time to hold grudges, the fight goes on forever!" I boasted.

"You shouldn't antagonize him so much," Rose commented as she looked at a skirt.

I scoffed. "Then I wouldn't be me. And it's not like anything happens when we fight."

"Besides Esme yelling at you?"

"If Mom ever catches us, it's not because one of us told. It's against the Cullen Code to rat each other out on purpose in certain situations."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "You three and that damn Cullen Code! It's the weirdest and most confusing thing I've ever known!"

"Hey! Don't diss or mock the code! It is what has gotten us through our lives together. It's fool proof!" I defended.

"It is not! You break rules all the time!" Rose protested.

I couldn't help but be offended. "I do not!"

Rose smiled. "Yeah you do. I believe it is against the Cullen Code to cock block your siblings, which is what you constantly do to Alice."

I laughed at her ignorance to the Code. "Oh, Rose. No, that is not how that rule goes."

"Then how does it go?"

"Rule 25 states that: 'No sibling can cock block another as long as the sibling has the blessing from the other sibling(s) to have sex.' So as you can see, Edward and I have not given Alice our blessings yet, so we can cock block her all we want," I said triumphantly.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "So tell me something, is it against the Code to have sex if you don't have the blessings?"

I shook my head. "Nope, but you can't expect the other siblings to cock block you every chance they get. Usually the other siblings or sibling just gives their blessing when they learn that the other's had sex," I explained.

"How do you remember all of this?" Rosalie asked.

I chuckled. "All of us have it memorized! It's been in the family for a while. We just modernized the language," I told her. Rosalie rolled her eyes again before handing me some clothes to go try on. I took them, still laughing.

Married life was already fun.

**Sorry, that was a really crappy ending. But, I did my best on locations in Paris, and I wanted it to be longer, but I have had writer's blocks, so I had to end it here.** **But the Cullen Code, the funny part. I had meant to mention this in my other story, but it never came in. But it will be explained in up coming chapters in more detail.**

**Animaddict**


	4. Initiation

**Author's Note - So here is where Kevin joins the gang. I thought it would take longer to decide on what his task would be, but I thought of one quick, so here it is!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight or its characters.**

Screwed!

Chapter Three: Initiation

Edward's POV

The days had passed, and Emmett and Rosalie were back, and so were the Denali's, including Kate and Garret. Thanksgiving was tomorrow, so we only had tonight. There would be no time tomorrow, and the days after that, Emmett, Alice, and I were going to be busy. Tonight had to be the night.

Our entire gang minus Emmett was waiting in our darkened garage, and candles lit all around us, emitting a soft glow of light. Every one of us was dressed in black pants and a black hoodie, with our hoods up. We all stood in a circle, with one opening big enough for Emmett.

The clock struck twelve. It was time.

And the door creaked open quietly, the moonlight filtering in. Two shadowed figures entered. It was easy to pick out Emmett. He closed the door, and we could better see his own black clothing. His hood was up just like ours. He was leading Kevin, who was wearing a thin black jacket and black track pants. His hood was down. Emmett walked Kevin to the middle of our circle, and went to his spot. Kevin looked around at all of us. We said nothing. We could see Kevin sweat a little, his face holding a little panic.

A small beeping went off. We dropped our hoods, and Tyler laughed.

"Dude, we had you so scared!" He joked, and Mike laughed with him. The rest of us tried not to. Kevin rolled his eyes, but the panic never left.

"Now," Jasper spoke, "to be serious."

"The time has come for you to be initiated into Twilight. Step forward to complete the task that was set for you, Kevin," I told him. All joking left the room, and we all settled into grins. This task had been perfect.

Kevin took in a breath, and took a step closer to me. "What do I have to do?"

My grin grew wider, as I'm sure everyone else's did. "We have chosen that you are to enter the Volturi member Chelsea's house, steal an obscene article of clothing from her, tie it to a stick, and plant that stick out on her front lawn," I told him. The rest of the boys started laughing hard, but I only grinned, and Kevin grew paler.

"When?" He asked.

Emmett opened the garage door. "Now. We all will drive there to see that it's done. Are you ready?"

We all watched Kevin gulp, taking in another deep breath and let it out. "I'm ready."

"Good, then let's all go. Kevin will ride with Emmett, Jasper, and me. We will meet you there, for first we must explain the rules Kevin must follow. Move out," I called, and everyone filed out, putting on their hoods again, except Emmett, Jasper, Kevin, and me. Emmett closed the door and turned on the light, and Jasper went around distinguishing the candles. Kevin looked at us all, probably knowing that now was the only good look at us that he would get tonight.

"What rules?" Kevin asked.

"They're more like guidelines," Emmett told him.

"Guidelines? What are they?" Kevin turned to me. It seemed he understood that I was leading this.

"First of all, you are not to where your hood when you are inside of the house. Also, when you have the clothing, wave it out her window so we know how far you've gotten. If there is no open window, then don't worry about it," I told him.

"Then" Jasper took over, "when you've reached the outside of the house, this stick and string will be waiting for you." Jasper held out a large and tall stick that was more like a branch. "This is what we wish you to tie it to. Once it's done, you are to shine the flashlight that will be given to you at the cars we take up there. That will let us know you're done. Got it?"

Kevin, still pale, nodded. "But how do I get into the house?"

"I've got that!" Emmett gloated. He shuffled through his pant pocket, and fished out a small bobby pin. "Use this." He set it into Kevin's palm.

"Are you ready?" I asked again.

Kevin gulped for the thousandth time and nodded. We left the garage, Emmett shutting off the light and closing the door. We led Kevin to our father's car, the blackest one we have, and got in. Jasper in the front with me, and Emmett in the back with Kevin. All of us but Kevin had put on our hoods again.

It was five minutes of silence as we drove, until Kevin finally broke. "I can't' do it!"

Emmett patted his shoulder. "You can do it, Kev. You just have to have faith."

"There's no way man! It's a crime!" Kevin exclaimed.

Jasper turned back to him. "Yes, but they won't know that."

That made Kevin stop. "What you mean they won't know?"

We all grinned. "Come on, Kev," Emmett said, "give us a little credit. We thought this through!"

"What are you talking about?" Kevin demanded.

"Look," I told him, "Chelsea is dating Afton, and she's at his house all the time. Everyone knows what they do. And from what we've been told, he has a habit of keeping the underwear of any girl he screws. So money has it that he has at least one pair of hers. She'll blame him."

In the rearview mirror I could see him smile. "That's genius!" He exclaimed. Emmett laughed with him. But when I parked the car behind another across the street from Chelsea's house, Kevin started to sweat again.

"Ok, here." Emmett handed Kevin a flashlight and a pair of black gloves kids wore in winter months.

"Are you ready?" Jasper asked this time.

Kevin looked at us before saying, "As ready as I'll ever be."

Kevin's POV

We all got out of the car at the same time, but when I turned to look at them, they had blended in with the shadows and disappeared. I gulped uneasily at the lack of company. I put on the gloves and walked over silently to Chelsea's lawn. I saw the stick already laying out on the lawn. They were fast.

How many times had they done stuff like this? I didn't know, but the idea of being able to do it too, made me grin. I was eager to be in the gang, but I didn't want to screw up my chance. I kept to the sidewalk path leading up to their door. I set the flashlight down, and I picked at the lock with the bobby pin. After five minutes I heard the quiet _click_ of the lock. With a grin on anticipation I silently opened the door.

It was dark inside, the only light coming from the windows. I closed the door quietly behind me. It darkened again. I looked around what I guessed was probably their living room. There were no stairs. I crept to an archway close by and looked in. An archway to the kitchen was across from it, and to the right was a hallway.

I turned in, feeling my way around things, not wanting to bump into tables. But as I stayed in the middle of the hall, I hit nothing, until I reached the staircase. I with happiness coursing through my veins, I took one stair at a time, making no sound as I did. I finally reached the top step and was in another hall. This one lined with about four of five doors. I went to the door closes to me and pressed my ear to it. No sound. With shaking hands, I opened the door to see a bathroom. I sighed and closed the door.

With patience and with no sound I opened doors one-by-one. My heart had pounded when I'd opened her parents' room. I thought that it's pounding would have woken them up. But there was no worry, and I closed their door again. With only two more doors left, I took the one right across from it. With steady hands this time, I opened the door and peeked inside.

Jackpot! I was looking into a room that was no doubt one of a teenage girl like Chelsea, but the bed was empty. Tonight must be one of those nights where she was at Afton's. I closed the door and felt around her room. Finally I happened upon her dresser. I opened the top drawer and found what I was looking for.

I searched through it, looking for the perfect one to take. With decision I found it. It was black, it was silk, it was lacy. And it was a thong. It was perfect! With adrenaline filtering through my veins alongside the happiness, I looked toward her window. It was open, most likely how she'd gotten out without her parents noticing. I walked over and waved the article out the window. I looked out of it too, but I saw no one. They really were good!

I turned away and went back to her dresser. I place everything back where it was, and closed it again. I went out of her room, stuffing the thong into my pant pocket, when a soft sound came from behind me. I turned around so fast in fear that I almost got whiplash. But behind me, just sitting there staring at me, was a small white cat. I grinned in relief as I took a step back, and bumped into a table. With a quick turn again, I looked in just in time to see a glass vase fall and smash to the floor, the sound echoing through the house.

Panic and fear replaced happiness, relief, and adrenaline as I hear voices from her parents' room and a light switch on. I hurried and slipped back into the still open door of Chelsea's room and closed it behind me softly and swiftly. I pressed my ear to the door.

"What is it, honey, is it a robber? Should I call the police?" The woman's voice got louder as I heard another door open.

"Calm down, sweetheart. Snowball must have just knocked over the vase. It's nothing. I'll clean it up in the morning," A man said calmly. And with a sigh, I heard a door shut. I waited five minutes before opening the door a slit. It was dark again and no noise issued from the door across the hall, but the white cat was still there, now staring at the door.

And I thought black cats brought bad luck.

I opened the door wider, and closed it. The cat still stared. I tried my best to ignore it as I checked my pocket to make sure that the thong was still there, and I turned back down the hall toward the stairs, staying safely in the middle. But the cat followed me, not making another sound. I kept ignoring it the best I could, and descended the stairs softly, the cat still following. As I walked to go back to the living room, I couldn't help but notice that with one more look at me, the cat turned into the kitchen. I stopped and stared after it. Maybe I'm stupid and reckless, but I felt a pull to follow it. So I did.

I stepped onto the tiled floor and watched as the cat walked over to the other side of the kitchen. I followed it quietly. I stopped and sat down, and I looked at it, then at what it was sitting by. There were two small bowls, one had food, and the other had a tiny bit of water in it. Not enough for even a cat to drink. It dawned on me.

"Oh," I breathed, "you want water?" The cat only stared at me, then at the almost empty bowl. I picked it up, the cat stayed sitting, and I crept over to the counter, and skimmed it for the sink. I found it and eased it on to a slow and quiet pour. It took about five minutes for it to finally fill up, but I eased it back off and went back to set it down. The cat, Snowball I finally remembered, turned away from me and started to drink. I smiled at my work, and crept out of the kitchen.

With silence I walked back into the living room and went to the door. I opened it, and turned the lock again. When I closed it behind me, I made sure that it was really locked again. Then I picked up the flashlight, and hurried over to the stick and string and picked them up to. I flashed the light onto the car we drove, and like out of a horror movie, ten black, hooded figures crept over to surround me without a sound.

"Did you get it?" the biggest one asked.

"Yeah, but Chelsea isn't home. She's gotta be at Afton's house. If I put it up now she'll know it wasn't him," I explained. No one made a sound for a while.

"What do we do, E.D.?" One asked. Ah, code names. They were serious and through with stuff like this.

It was minute before E.D., who I'd guess was Edward, spoke. "We wait until she gets back. Where was her room, K?"

No one spoke, until I figured out that he meant me. "Oh! Um, it's the window that I waved from," I answered.

"Ok, J, G, and El, you watch the window. The rest of us will scatter around and watch for a car. Now when she's in her room, and her light's off, wait ten minutes, then flash one of your lights toward one of the cars. I'll send K out to their lawn. If there's any trouble, flash your light three times. Now go!" Edward said, and he grabbed my wrist and pulled me away. Someone took the string and stick from my hand, leaving me with the flashlight. I don't know where we stopped, but it was quiet and dark.

"How long are we going to wait?" I whispered.

"As long as it takes," Edward whispered back. And wait we did. No signals came, lights flashed, and no cars passed. An hour passed at least. Finally, a light shined passed us, and light was over us. We must be behind one of the cars. I made to stand, but Edward grabbed my wrist. He waited three minutes, then finally stood up and let me go.

"Go," He whispered, and I ran silently across to their lawn again. The stick and string were back in place. I hurried to tie the thong to the stick. I didn't know what time it was. Almost two maybe, but I wanted this done quickly as I'm sure the others did too. When it was tied and secure, I repeatedly smashed the bottom of the stick to the ground, trying to get it stuck. It took probably twenty stabs before it stayed. Then with a gigantic smile, I flashed my light toward the car. And after a minute or two, ten hooded figures came toward me again.

No sound was made when they reached me. But one stepped toward me and handed me a hoodie like theirs. It was so dark that I could barely see it.

"Put that on, K, and put up your hood. You have made it into Twilight. Your place in the circle will be between Benjamin and Eric," Edward spoke as the other figure moved back. With pure elation I took off my jacket and replaced it with the hoodie, pulling up the hood. Then with the flashlight still in my hand, along with my jacket, the biggest shadow, Emmett, led me back to the car as two other shadows followed. The rest dispersed quickly and stealthily to the other cars that I still couldn't see.

We all got in, still silent, and Edward drove off quickly, but when we reached the end of the block, he circled around it, then around the next block.

"What are we doing?" I asked, finally breaking the silence.

"To make it seem like we're just out taking a drive, and letting the guys get back there first," Jasper explained. And after driving around seven blocks it seemed, Edward headed back to the Cullen house.

Edward's POV

We all got out, and I immediately ducked down and moved toward the bushes of the house next door. Emmett had stayed down next to the car, and Jasper had laid down under the steps of the porch. We had done things like this before, and not just for initiation. We were excellent at it. I had no doubt that the stick and string were in place, and that everyone was hidden perfectly in the shadows. We were too good to be caught, but the test was whether Kevin was too.

We had all done something like this to be initiated into the gang. I could still remember mine. I had to sneak into Deputy Marks's house and retrieve his badge. I then had to place it in the parking lot where he usually parked his car, as if he'd dropped it. The next day, word had spread, the Marks had left his badge, and everyone in town found it funny because he had said that he didn't remember dropping it. He played it off as one of his klutzy mistakes. But Charlie had kept a very close eye on all of us when he'd seen me hanging around with Twilight the next day.

Emmett, if I remember correctly, had a joined initiation with Jasper. They both had to trash Aro, Marcus, and Caius's yard. They chose a night before the morning that their parents were expected to come home from a business meet, and had taken a bunch of clothes: underwear, bras, shirts, pants, shoes, and socks. All clothes for girls and boys in their teens. They then spread them around the lawn, in the trees, and on the roof. They then took a bunch of empty beer bottles, whiskey bottles, and other assortment of liquor bottles and spread them around too, some broken some not. They threw around half eaten food, and wrappers, and trash. It had given the look of having recently hosted a party. And the next morning, word had it that the brothers had frantically tried to clean it all, but couldn't do it before their parents had gotten home. They'd been in trouble for the whole school year, not that they still didn't sneak around and continue their own gang activities.

I check my watch. I replaced my digital one so that there was no glow and no threat of it beeping. It read 12:35 A.M. Then Jasper got my attention by waving his hand. Both Emmett and I looked over at him. He pointed toward the house. We both looked. Kevin was there, waving a dark article of clothing out a window. After a minute he stopped and disappeared from the window. Both Emmett and I went back to ducking down waiting.

Then ten minutes later, there was a flash of light over Emmett and the car we'd drove, and like we were synchronized, all of us got up and approached where Kevin stood. We were quiet, and we were hooded. To the untrained eye, you'd think we were stalking a prey. Kevin was waiting, everything in his hands.

"Did you get it?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, but Chelsea isn't home. She's gotta be at Afton's house. If I put it up now, she'll know it wasn't him," Kevin explained. I was proud. He'd thought that through.

It was quiet for a bit before Mike, I think, asked, "What do we do, E.D.?" Ah, he remembered. We'd had the code names as soon as we were initiated, but Mike was always the one who forgot what they might be.

I waited a minute to think be fore saying, "We wait until she gets back. Where was her room, K?"

Kevin didn't say anything, until he realized we were talking to him it seemed. "Oh! Um, it's the window that I waved from," he answered.

"Ok, J, G, and El, you watch the window. The rest of us will scatter around and watch for a car. Now when she's in her room, and her light's off, wait ten minutes, then flash one of your lights toward one of the cars. I'll send K out to their lawn. If there's any trouble, flash your light three times. Now go!" I said, and I took Kevin's wrist and pulled him away. I pulled him behind the car we took as Emmett had taken to the left of the house. I noticed that someone had taken my place by the bushes. The figure was short, so my guess was Benjamin.

"How long are we going to wait?" Kevin asked.

"As long as it takes," I whispered back. And then we were silent. Thankfully no signals came, but no cars passed. After maybe an hour, a light shined over us. Kevin made to stand, but I grabbed him. I waited to see if it was a trouble signal. After a few minutes, no other light flashed, so I let him go.

"Go," I whispered to him, and he took off quietly. I heard nothing, and was also proud of his silence. Then after maybe five minutes, a light flashed over me again. We all waited a few minutes to see if it would flash again, but it didn't and at the same time again, we all stood and stalked over to him. The clothing he chose was almost invisible to us it was so dark. I admired his choice. Something that dark would really stand out in the sunlight in the morning.

We didn't speak when we formed our circle around him, but Jasper stepped up and to hand him Kevin's new hoodie.

"Put that on, K, and put up your hood. You have made it into Twilight. Your place in the circle will be between Benjamin and Eric," I told him as Jasper moved back. Kevin quickly replaced his jacket with his new hoodie, and pulled up the hood. Then Emmett led him back to the car as Jasper and I followed. The rest dispersed quickly and stealthily to the other cars that were invisible to the night.

We all got in, still silent, and I took off, and circled around the block, and the next one."What are we doing?" Kevin asked, finally breaking the silence.

"To make it seem like we're just out taking a drive, and letting the guys get back there first," Jasper explained. And once Id' driven around long enough, I went toward home.

It didn't take long for me to get there, and I parked next to the garage, we all got out. When we went into the garage, the lights were on and we all had our hoods off by then. Cheers flew into the air, and congratulations. Kevin was pulled into the center, and was telling his adventure with happiness. We laughed at the part where he gave the cat water, and laughed when he said he knocked over the vase. He did a nice cover up on it. He was the perfect guy to make a member.

"You know, Kev, your sister may not like that you joined, but you'd have made her proud if she'd been there," Emmett told him.

And by the look on his face, I don't think that Kevin had ever received a better compliment.

**Ok, so that is their method of initiation, along with some others. They all do something different, but it's generally the same thing. It's a test to see how good they are with sneaking around and covering up their tracks. The test of a criminal really it seems! But that's them. Next chapter will feature a few more Cullen relatives, and show what Edward meant by being busy.**

**Animeaddict**


	5. Grandparents From Hell

**Author's Note - Ok so here is my next chapter. Put a lot of thought and time into this one. Dug more into the Cullen family. But enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing of Twilight**

Screwed!

Chapter Four: Grandparents From Hell

Bella's POV

I woke up to a constant beeping sound. My back was turned away from my window, so no sun was in my eyes. I was hoping to ignore the beeping.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Ugh, damn it!" I groaned out. I opened my reluctant eyes to see that the phone Edward had bought me was what was beeping. I sluggishly picked it up. I didn't bother to see who it was when I answered it.

"Hello?" I mumbled.

"Hello? Bella?"

"Rosalie? What do you want? What time is it?" I questioned.

"Um, it's like almost ten o'clock, and it's about the others," She answered.

I sat up. "What do you mean?"

"Well I woke up this morning and Emmett was gone. So I went downstairs and Emmett, Edward, and Alice were running around, fixing up the house or something."

"What about Carlisle and Esme?"

"They're gone. They wouldn't tell me where. I'm kinda worried. It's really strange." I could hear the panic in her voice.

"Well what do you want me to do?" I asked.

"Come over. I already called Jasper. He said that he would come and get you once he got ready. Will you come?" Rosalie asked.

I chuckled. "You already sent over Jasper, and he's as relentless as Alice sometimes. I'll be over," I assured.

I could hear Rosalie give a small laugh. "Ok, thanks, Bella. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up and stretched. I hadn't planned to get up today. Edward said that he couldn't come over today, and Jacob had gang things to do. I wonder if this was the reason Edward couldn't come? I started to pick out my clothes, but it wasn't long before I heard the sound of an engine come up my street and stop by my house. I hurried downstairs, and I opened the door just as Jasper raised his fist.

"Oh! Hey, Bella. Rose call you too?" Jasper asked as I pulled him in.

"Yeah, like six minutes ago. Um, just make yourself comfortable. I need to take a quick shower and all that still," I told him.

He smiled. "No prob. Take your time," He told me. I nodded and left back to my room to gather my clothes for the day.

I did my best to hurry. I didn't want to keep Jasper waiting for me. I went back down, my hair still damp, along with the collar of my shirt, to find the living room empty.

"Jasper?" I called.

"Kitchen!" He called back. I walked in to see Jasper looking at the paper Charlie had left on the table, with a bowl of cereal and a glass of orange juice next to him. He looked up and smiled at me as I entered. "Figure I'd make you something to eat!"

"Oh, wow. Thanks, Jasper, you didn't have to," I told him as face turned red. I sat down next to him, taking the bowl.

"Ah, it was no problem. I do it every morning for myself now. Besides, I'd thought you'd take longer," Jasper said, folding the paper back up.

"Well, I didn't want to keep you waiting."

"Yeah. Alice never does either, but she still takes longer than that," He joked. I laughed around my bite, swallowing it with difficulty. We talked slightly as I finished my breakfast. Then we left the house once I'd locked the door. I turned around to see Jasper's bike behind my truck.

"You'll have to move your bike," I told him. He only smiled at me. "What?"

"Actually, you are going to ride with me. Rose seemed urgent, and your truck will take ten minutes longer than my bike will," Jasper said.

I took a step back. "Oh, no, Jasper, I can't. I mean, I've never even been on a bike. Charlie would kill me!"

Jasper laughed. "Well, I won't tell. And when it's time for you to go home, Edward will drop you off. Ok?" I was still skeptical. "I'll take care of you, Bella. You have nothing to worry about with me driving," Jasper said with conviction.

I looked at him, then his bike, and back and forth. Finally I sighed. "Ok, fine. But no telling Charlie!"

Jasper laughed and took my hand. "Promise. Now, I brought you a helmet because not only would Edward yell at me, but Alice might too." He passed me a black bike helmet. He then started to get on.

"Wait, aren't you going to wear one too?" I asked as I got on behind him.

"Nope, never do. I only have that one for Alice." He looked back at me. "You might wanna hold on," He warned. And once he'd slowly backed up, he tore off down the street. I clung to his waist, leaning my head against his back. But he was right. It wasn't long before we were in the cover of the trees, heading toward the closed off Cullen house.

We stopped smoothly next to the giant garage. Jasper smiled and looked back at me again. I got off on shaking legs and took off the helmet. He got off after me. "What do you think?" He asked.

I stared at the helmet for a while before looking up at him. "That was awesome!" I gushed.

Jasper laughed at me. "Wow, I bet Charlie would love to hear that," He teased.

"Seriously!" I told him. "Do you think you could teach me how to ride?" I asked.

Jasper looked shocked. He blew out a breath. "Oh! Um . . . wow. Look, I think that Edward would kill me if he knew."

"He doesn't have to," I told him with a smile.

Jasper laughed. "Um, well look, I can get you a bike, but you'll have to someone else teach you. Too many of my friends and family would kill me if they knew I'd taught you. Otherwise, I totally would."

I sighed. "Ok, but can you really get me one?" I asked.

Jasper smirked. "Yeah, no problem on that. I got a buddy that I can get them from cheap."

I smiled. "Thanks, Jasper!" Jasper laughed and walked me up to the door. He didn't even knock as he opened the door. And what we saw surprised us.

All the Cullen siblings were running around the house, fixing things, fluffing pillows, taking things upstairs.

"What the hell are they doing?" Jasper whispered.

"Yeah," Rosalie said as she approached us, "they've been doing that all morning."

"Jasper? Bella?" Alice was coming down the stairs, holding a notebook in her hands. "What are you two doing here?" She asked.

Jasper kissed her cheek. "Well, Rose called us, saying that you three were acting weird and wanted us to come and check on you."

"Yeah, what are you guys doing?" I asked.

"It isn't like you," Rose agreed.

Alice giggled. "Nothing, we're fine. Totally fine." We could all hear the panic in her voice as she spoke. "Now Edward, Emmett, and I have to talk about something, if you'll excuse me." The funny thing was, that as she left to the dining room, she didn't say anything about us following her. When we reached the dining room she sat down next to the head of the table where Emmett sat, and Edward was across from her.

"Oh, you're all here! That's cool, come and sit down," Emmett invited. We did as he said, me next to Edward, Jasper next to Alice, and Rosalie pulled a chair up to sit next to Emmett.

"Are we ready?" Emmett asked. Alice nodded as did Edward. "Ok. Well as we know, the family reunion is coming up. Now as the Code states," Emmett paused to point to the notebook Alice held, "we need to discuss a few things."

"What code?" I asked.

All the siblings stared at me. Then Emmett spoke. "You didn't tell her, Edward?" He asked, stunned.

Edward sighed. "No, with everything that happened last year, it slipped my mind."

Emmett straightened up. "Well as you know, you have to tell her. As the Code says, it's your responsibility."

Edward nodded. I turned to look at him. "Tell me what?" I asked.

Edward sighed again. "Well, it's something that's been passed down in the Cullen family for generations. It's called The Cullen Code. It's a series of . . . well rules between the Cullen siblings. They give out guidelines and directions."

"And there are a few that discuss the family reunion," Alice finished.

"Exactly. Now, Rule Nine states that when one is married, the spouse is to attend. So Rosalie has to come," Emmett remarked.

"I have too?" Rosalie challenged.

Emmett smiled and took her hand. "Yes. Under no circumstances is the reunion cancelled and everyone in the family comes. That means you too now."

"But what about Bella and me?" Jasper asked.

"That's what we need to discuss," Emmett replied, "Rule Eight says that the siblings must meet and decide together whether or not their boyfriend or girlfriend should come too." He paused. "Let's discuss Jasper first."

"Right, well, I think that Jasper should definitely come. He's been around the family for a long time now, and thinks he's been through enough that this won't be too hard," Edward stated.

"I agree," Alice spoke, "He gets along with Tanya and the others, and of course with you two, so I see no reason why he shouldn't come."

Emmett nodded. "And I agree with both of those arguments. Jasper will come too. Now what about Bella."

"No!" Edward spoke. All of us stared at him.

"What? Why not?" I asked. I felt oddly hurt at that.

"Edward, let's discuss this," Alice said.

"Yes, let's," I agreed.

"Bella, love, no offense, but your argument will not count in this," Edward told me. That sent another stab of pain.

"Edward, you take the floor first then," Emmett said.

"Look, Bella is new to all of this. And we know what happens at these reunions sometimes. I do not want to expose her to that!" Edward snarled.

"Well I see no problem with Bella going," Alice argued. "Yes, she is new to it, but I think that it'd be better for her to come early on. She has seen a lot of what we do alone, not much worse could happen."

"I agree. The reunions tend to go bad every once and awhile, but it's not like anyone dies or gets seriously injured. It's safe, polite, and casual. I think she should go," Emmett agreed.

"No!" Edward growled, standing up in fury.

Emmett shrugged. "Well, it's two against one, Edward. She's going whether you like it or not. If you don't want to drive her, one of us will."

"She's not going!" Edward exclaimed.

"It's the rules, Edward!" Emmett yelled back. Edward froze and looked at the little green notebook on the table. With gritted teeth he sat back down. Emmett waited a minute before asking, "Are you calm?"

Edward gave a stiff nod.

"Good, then on to the next line of business. Grandma Cullen." All three siblings gave a shudder. "We need to inform the others here on her."

"Wait, you mean the grandmother that no one has ever met before?" Rosalie asked.

Alice nodded. "Yes, her. She's also known as the terror of the Cullen family."

"But she is to always be respected," Edward told us.

"Why?" Jasper asked.

"Because she's married to the head of the family," Edward answered.

"What kind of family are you guys in?" Rosalie asked incredulously.

All three of them laughed. "An old family, Rose," Emmett answered. "A family that has been upholding traditions since before the thirteen colonies. And a tradition is that the oldest male is the head of the family."

"So for example, once our grandfather passes on, Dad will be the head, and when he passes, Emmett will be the head," Edward explains.

"Well what if something happens to Emmett before that happens?" Jasper asked.

"Then Edward will be the head. And if he wasn't here there would be a discussion among the family on whether Alice should head, or if the next oldest male should. It's a complicated web," Emmett answered.

"But, wouldn't some be a little unsure of letting Alice be the head, since she's adopted and all? That issue comes up in things like that," Rose asked.

"No. Rule Ten states that: Once a Cullen, always a Cullen. Anyone in the family that discriminated her for that would be ashamed of by the rest of the family," Edward said.

"Tight family," I muttered.

Edward smiled. "We try our best to stick together. And we've done well for years upon years."

"Now, anyway, back to Grandma Cullen. She and Grandpa coming here today. Mom and Dad left to go get them," Emmett explained, "Now, Grandma has a hope for each of us. Something that not all of us what to do yet."

"Like what?" Rosalie asked.

Edward chuckled. "Well, she thinks that Emmett is a total sex hound, and she's hoping that he'll start taking a group therapy thing about sex addicts."

"What?" Rose, Jasper, and I asked. Rosalie the loudest one of us all.

"Are you joking?" Rosalie demanded.

"Nope," Edward replied, "she always leaves pamphlets around the house for it. And she'll probably never leave you two in a room alone for a minute."

"Great," Rosalie mumbled.

"And for Alice," Emmett smiled, "she wants a grandchild."

"This early?" I asked in shock. Jasper was silent in surprise.

"She's old-fashioned. She's been hinting it since Alice turned fifteen. Now that Alice is dating Jasper, she'll be for it all the more. She'll talk about, suggest names, and let you two have any privacy needed," Edward explained.

"What about you?" I asked. Emmett and Alice immediately started snickering with their hands over their mouths. Edward glared at them as the rest of us started at them in confusion.

"Well," Alice said with giggles breaking her sentence, "she wishes that Edward was," She started laughing again, "was straight!" Emmett howled with laughter and Jasper joined him. Rosalie started laughing too, and Alice tried her best to not laugh, but she couldn't get rid of her smile. Edward glowered at them all. I was stunned.

"It's not funny," He growled.

"Why does she think you're gay?" Rosalie asked.

Panting, Emmett was able to say, "Because he's never brought a girl home before Bella. And since they couldn't come to the wedding, they still haven't met her."

"What will they think?" I asked.

Alice shrugged. "Who knows? She might love you, or think he's just covering."

I couldn't help but smile. Edward groaned.

Then a phone rang, and Alice pulled out her phone and answered it. "Hello?" There was silent for a moment as she listened. "Ok, thanks, love you. Bye." She hung up the phone. "That was Dad. They're coming down the drive." It wasn't a minute after she spoke that we could all hear a car pulling up.

"Let's go and greet them," Emmett said, and we all stood up, and Emmett, Edward and Alice pulled us back to the living room. "You three go ahead and sit down," Emmett told us. We did, expecting them to sit with us, but they stayed standing in a kind of line by the entrance. Emmett stood closest to the door, his hands clasped behind his back. Edward stood next to him, his hands clasped the same way. And Alice stood closest to us, her hands clasped in front of her.

Then we all heard voices approach, and the door in the hall opened and the voices got louder. Then Carlisle came in first heaving two large bags in. Esme came after him with two other people that must have been their grandparents.

Beauty must run in this family because both were beautiful in an old-fashioned sort of way. Neither looked terribly old either. Their grandfather was tall and slender, his hair was slicked back and a bronze color like Edward's only a few shades lighter, and grey streaks were running through it. His eyes were a pale blue color and shined like a child's.

Their grandmother was elegantly pretty. Her hair was long and sleek, a honey blonde shade that was close to golden. Her eyes were a gleaming light blue that seemed to sparkle in the light. The two looked so perfect together, and you could tell that they had been together for years. They seemed harmonized in their steps.

"Edward, Emmett, Alice!" Their grandmother squealed, hugging each other them tightly as they each greeted her in turn.

"How are my grandchildren?" Their grandfather asked as he hugged Emmett. "We saw the wedding video. Where is the golden beauty?" He asked.

Emmett smiled as he turned to us. He took Rosalie's hand and pulled her up. "Grandpa, Grandma, this is my wife, Rosalie. Rosalie, these are my grandparents, Theodoric and Adeline Cullen," Emmett introduced.

"Oh, Emmett, she's a beauty. It's lovely to meet you," Adeline swooned.

"It's nice to meet you too," Rosalie said timidly. I couldn't blame her. After everything we've been told, I'm a little intimidated by them.

"Oh, no need to be shy. I must say that Emmett chose well. Something about blondes that get most Cullen men," Theodoric joked.

"Not all of them, Dad," Carlisle corrected as he kissed Esme's hand.

"Oh, I know, I know. Only some. And I think I prefer my daughter-in-law to some of the other blonde women in this family," He teased. Carlisle, Emmett, and Edward laughed with him.

"Grandfather, Grandmother," Edward addressed, "I would like you to meet someone," He pulled me up too, "this is my girlfriend Bella. She's Charlie Swan's daughter."

The look on his grandmother's face was astonished, then knowingly. "Well, it's nice to see Edward bring a girl home, FINALLY. It's nice to meet you, sweetheart."

I blushed, as did Edward. I could hear Alice and Emmett snickering. "It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Cullen," I mumbled.

She laughed. "Oh, no need to be so formal. Just Adeline and Theodoric to you. After all you're Edward's girlfriend."

"It's great to meet you, Bella. Always knew Edward would meet a girl as polite as he is. And as beautiful as the sunrise," Theodoric complimented. My cheeks felt even hotter.

"Every girl you are introduced to you call beautiful, Dad," Esme teased.

"Well, all the women I meet these days are girls the men in this family introduce to me, and Cullen men always pick beauties. You, Bella, and Rosalie for example."

"And you also chose to take in the most beautiful girl in the world! How are you, Alice?" Adeline gushed.

Alice laughed and smiled. "I'm fine, Grandma. And I want you to meet Jasper."

Jasper stood up and held out his hand. "Hello, Mrs. Cullen, I'm Alice's boyfriend. And I must say, that I thought Carlisle had brought in his sister, not his mother." Jasper smiled cheekily. Edward and Emmett snorted.

Adeline blushed. "Oh, well, it's very nice to meet you, Jasper, but you can call me Adeline also. So, her boyfriend? Are you in love with her?" She asked.

"Grandma!" Alice blushed hard.

Jasper kept smiling. "Adeline, I love your granddaughter more than anything in this world. I'd take a bullet for her I would." None of us that knew could help but smile at his words.

"Well, handsome, a gentleman, and with a heart racing accent. Alice, honey, you know how to choose 'em!" Adeline gushed.

"So, my little Alice chose one?" Theodoric said. He held out his hand, "it's great to meet ya, boy. Seems like Alice picked a smart one."

"So did you, sir," Jasper replied back.

Theodoric laughed. "I like you, boy." Jasper laughed too. I could hear Emmett mutter, "Kiss ass."

"Now, we have presents for our grandchildren!" Adeline told them, "all our you sit down." We all sat down, Emmett, Edward, and Alice looking hesitant.

"Here we go kids. Your grandmother picked them out herself." Theodoric handed them all a wrapped gift. Emmett opened his first.

"Wow, thanks. What is it?" Emmett asked. We couldn't see what he had gotten, for with a look of confused terror, he kept it in the box.

"It's a chastity belt. It's from the late 1500's. An antique, and with your problem, I thought this would really help you control it," Adeline answered. Emmett's horrified look doubled, and we all tried hard not to laugh. Hard, but not impossible.

"Oh, umm . . . well thank you very much," Emmett said with a look of astonishment.

"Edward open yours now," Adeline said. Edward smiled and tore off the paper and opened the box. "I stuck with clothes since I never know what to get you."

The first thing Edward pulled out was a dark fishnet shirt. Emmett and Jasper were shaking with silent laughter. "Oh, well thank you." He pulled out a pair of spandex pants too. "I appreciate it."

"Oh, it's no problem. I saw them and thought of you. I always support my grandchildren, even if I don't always agree," Adeline said with certainty.

Alice started to tear hers open. "Can't wait to see mine," She said with mock happiness that Adeline seemed oblivious too.

"Oh, it's lovely. A perfect gift for you, honey," She gushed.

Alice didn't show hers off either. She only stared at it. "Oh, well thank you, Grandma. I've never gotten a gift like it," Alice told her.

"I'm so glad you love it!" Adeline said happily.

"Hey, Grandma, do you need help taking your things upstairs?" Alice asked, "Because we'd be happy to help."

"Oh, no, don't worry," Theodoric said, "We can do it. We'll be down in a couple minutes." He and Adeline left, and Carlisle and Esme accompanied them, Carlisle taking the two large bags again.

Once we could hear them go up the stairs, Emmett turned to Alice. "What did you get?"

Alice shook her head. "You don't want to know."

"Let me see," Emmett pleaded. Then a piece of fabric landed on his head. He pulled it off to look at it properly. It was lacy, silky, black, and a thong. "Oh, ewww! Do I want to know what the top half looks like?"

"What top half?" Alice asked.

"Ewwww!" Emmett groaned, throwing it back to her. Alice caught it and put it back into the box. "At least I have a use for mine."

We all stared at him in shock. "What would you use a chastity belt for?" Alice asked.

"I'm giving it to Eddie for Christmas." Every one of us laughed except for Edward, who smacked the back of Emmett's head.

"I'll kill you!" He growled. Emmett only smiled.

Time passed with hilarity. When their grandparents came back down, Adeline immediately became immersed in a conversation with us, while Theodoric, Esme, and Carlisle went into the kitchen to talk. She brought up the things we'd been warned about, but Emmett, Edward, and Alice always changed the subject. It would go from sex therapy, to school, to gays, to work, to babies, to college choices, and back again. At first they changed the subject smoothly, but as time was going they were getting more panicky and hurried about it.

Then apparently Emmett lost it.

"So, Emmett have you looked at those pamphlets I sent?" Adeline asked.

"Umm . . . no not yet. Umm, Grandma, did you know that . . . umm . . . umm . . . that Alice wants to have a baby?" as soon as the words were out of his mouth, he smacked his hand over his mouth and his eyes went wide. Edward and Alice gasped, and then Alice gulped.

"Oh, Alice, really? Oh, that's wonderful! Oh, I have to tell your grandfather! Excuse me!" Adeline left into a hurry to the kitchen. Alice immediately attacked Emmett.

"Stupid . . . jackass! What in the hell . . . is wrong with . . . you?" Alice demanded with a punch every word.

"I'm sorry, it, ow, slipped!" Emmett defended.

"Alice, back up a second!" Edward pulled her off with the help of Jasper.

"What?" Alice asked fiercely.

"Just decided on your revenge act," Edward told her.

Alice glared, but didn't attack Emmett again. She was quiet, as we all were, but her silence was thoughtful and calculating. After five minutes she started to smile an evil and conniving smile.

"Emmett," She started sweetly, "how do you have a baby?"

Emmett was afraid. It was easy to see. "A woman gets pregnant?"

"And how does a woman get pregnant?"

"By having . . ." Emmett gasped. "Alice!" He growled.

"That's right, Emmett. If you don't get them to stay somewhere else by the reunion, the needed blessings are moot," Alice threatened. Edward looked like he wanted to laugh, and Rosalie did. It seemed only me and Jasper were in the dark.

"Well," Emmett said in a voice that showed some confidence, "I'll take that as a challenge! They'll be out of here tomorrow!"

Alice and Edward only gave him a look of disbelief.

Edward's POV

I awoke to the sound of pounding and banging, screams and moans. I groaned and buried my head under my pillow. It got louder, and I finally noticed that it was only a guy making the noises. I furrowed my brow and quickly got up. I left my room and stood out in the hall for a while. The sounds were coming from the direction of Emmett's room. I walked to his door and the sounds got louder. I opened his door and looked in.

Rosalie was sitting on Emmett's couch, headphones in her ears, flipping through a magazine. Emmett was on his bed, jumping, smacking the headboard into the wall behind it, and grunting and moaning.

"Emmett!" I called over the banging. Emmett looked at me. He waved me over as he kept up the banging.

"What is it?" He whispered.

"What are you doing?" I asked, not bothering whispering.

"I'm trying to make them think that Alice and Jasper are going at it, and maybe they will leave, wanting to give them privacy," Emmett whispered.

I chuckled. "You know, Emmett, that's smart, but how will they know it's not you and Rose?"

Emmett stopped banging for a second, then he resumed. "I'll just pray," He whispered.

Next Morning

The next morning I could hear Grandma telling Emmett that she heard him and Rosalie last night, and I couldn't suppress my laughter. I'd never seen Emmett so defeated.

"Emmett," I said quietly as he fixed him a bowl of cereal, "why don't we just give Alice our blessings? I mean, they love each other, what's the point in making them wait?"

"No!" Emmett snarled, "my sister is staying pure until she's married!"

I sighed and let it go.

"Don't give me that look," Emmett whispered, "you're staying abstinent, why shouldn't she?"

"That's my choice, not hers," I told him.

"But is it Bella's?" Emmett asked before turning away and going to the table.

It was the first time Emmett had ever really made me think.

Rosalie's POV

My poor baby had worked hard over the past three days. He'd banged on the walls, making noises, he'd put the gift Alice had got in the laundry when their Grandmother was doing it for Esme, and he'd left an open box of condoms spilt over the bathroom counter. The first and third tries had only made Adeline think that me and him have sex too much, which led to me being even more irritated, but the second try had Adeline asked Alice about it and wondering if they privacy. But they still hadn't left.

Emmett now had two days left, and by the looks of it, he'd given up. He'd been walking around the living room with a defeated look, and sighing ever twenty seconds.

"Emmett, baby, are you ok?" I asked, and pulled him down to the couch to sit with me.

"I can't do it. I can't believe I tried. I've never beat Alice at anything. Nobody has. It's impossible!" Emmett groaned.

Edward, sitting at his piano, laughed at Emmett's confession. "It's possible, Em. You'll just have to try harder and smarter tactics," He told him. I nodded in agreement.

"I can't do that. I've tried every intelligent idea I've had!" Emmett complained.

"Giving up, Emmett?" Alice asked as she and Jasper entered the living room. Her smile was smug and victorious. "Well don't worry. You still have two days."

"A lot of good that'll do me," Emmett muttered. Jasper sat down on the other couch, and Alice sat down next to him, their hands always together. I wasn't understanding this. I didn't get why Alice didn't just tell Emmett that she wasn't a virgin. Emmett would be pissed, well that was an understatement, but why sneak around and hide anymore?

"Hello, kids!" Adeline greeted. She walked in with a basket of what looked like clean clothes. "How are you kids this morning?"

"Fine," We all answered, Emmett a little weakly.

"Well that's good. I've got these clothes all clean, I'm just going to put them all away," Adeline told us. In other wards, she was going to go through our rooms for a short moment as she put our clothes away.

But we all nodded in acknowledgment to her words, not saying anything. Adeline smiled, and as she turned to leave Emmett stood up. "Um, Grandma, could I talk to you a moment?" He asked. Alice quickly looked up at Emmett, and Edward stopped playing.

"Sure, sweetheart, what is it?" Adeline asked.

Emmett approached her and spoke quietly, so we all had to strain to hear him. "Well, it's just that, there's a problem Alice is having. You see, we talk a lot so she tells me things, and well, it's privacy. I mean, there are four people living in this house, and me and Rose are here, and Edward always has Bella over. They never get the time or privacy,

"So they are always sneaking around and that's hard on both of them. And they can't go to Jasper's, because he has his Mom, Dad, and sister there. Not to mention the times when his brother comes home with his wife. So you see, you and Grandpa make it even harder on them with privacy, not intentionally of course, we know that, but I want to help her and Jasper, so do you think you could . . . ?" Emmett trailed off knowingly.

Adeline, trying her best to be sneaky, peaked a glance at Alice and Jasper. Then she replied, "I'll talk to your grandfather." And she left to go upstairs.

We were all stunned at Emmett's lie. It was such a perfect and sneaky way to get them to leave.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Alice said from her seat.

"Oh my God," Edward murmured.

"No way," Jasper grinned.

"Wow," I said stupidly.

Emmett turned around to face us, a wide and triumphant grin plastered on his face. "I actually did it! They're leaving!" Emmett jumped in victory, letting out an excited yell.

"Son of a bitch!" I heard Alice mutter. Edward and Jasper busted out laughing.

Dinner

Adeline and Theodoric were quiet about leaving until dinner came around, and Theodoric finally spoke, "Son," He addressed Carlisle, "your mother and I are going to stay in a hotel the rest of these days. We've already got a place booked."

"But, Dad, what for?" Carlisle asked, "There's plenty of room here, and the kids love having you here." None of us said anything.

"Well, your mother feels the need to give the kids a little more privacy, and the house is already getting crowded, and we've only made that worse," Theodoric answered.

"The kids are older, and they need more alone time with each other! I'd hate to stop that," Adeline told him.

Carlisle nodded, "Well, it's your decision, but you know you can always stay here."

"Of, course," Esme backed up, "there will always be room."

"Thank you," Adeline thanked.

"Well leave after dinner. We've already packed," Theodoric told us. Emmett held a smirk throughout all of dinner.

And sure enough, after dinner, with the help of Emmett and Carlisle, they brought all of their bags down and loaded into Carlisle's Mercedes so he could drive them. There were hugs and kisses and goodbyes before they left.

"We'll see all you kids at the reunion. Be good til then," Theodoric said as he gave Emmett a hug.

"I'll behave if you do," Emmett teased, making Theodoric laugh too. And soon they were gone, staying at a hotel.

Emmett looked at Alice in victory. "I believe I fulfilled my task," He told her cheekily.

"Shove it," Alice muttered, walking past him to the kitchen.

I think that was the first time I'd ever seen Alice lose at something and not get her way.

**Ok, so those are their grandparents. I'll have even more Cullens introduced in the next chapter, along with a few problems coming at one of our couples. So, read and review, and hopefully the next chapter won't take long.**

**Animeaddict**


	6. Family Reunion

**Author's Note - So here is the reunion. Longer than I thought it would be. I had fun with this one, and digging into the family a little more. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing of Twilight.**

Screwed!

Chapter Five: Family Reunion

Bella's POV

The day of the Cullens' family reunion came, and Edward and I were in his Volvo, driving by ourselves. Alice was with Jasper on his bike, Emmett and Rose in Emmett's Jeep, and Carlisle and Esme took the Mercedes.

Edward and I had been sitting in silence for the twenty minutes we'd been in the car together. Edward had been glaring out the windshield, his grip tight on the wheel, his teeth clenched together.

"Edward," I said quietly.

"What?" His response was curt and dry. I flinched at his tone.

"Why don't you want me to go?" I asked. Edward looked at me, and his face and grip softened. He took my hand.

"Love, it's just not something I want to put you through yet." He answered.

"But I want to meet your family," I told him.

"You say that now," I heard him mutter. I sighed and squeezed his hand, letting the silence take us over again. It was almost another hour before we reached wherever it we were heading. We were outside a _very _large building. It was totally white, with a lot of windows. The doors were large and oak wood. They were both wide open. Cars lined a parking lot like area. There was a forest-like area behind it. Very colorful life, and with the sun shining, it was perfect.

"Where are we?" I asked astonished at the beauty of it.

"This is my father's cousin, Morton, and his wife Andrea's house," Edward answered.

"Their house!" I exclaimed.

Edward laughed. "Yeah, Morton's the owner of a large construction company, and Andrea is a child psychologist. They both make a lot of money. They like to be flashy about things though. It's their turn to host the reunion this year. It's nice to not have to fly out for it this year," Edward explained. I was still stunned by the house. Edward took my hand and led me up the large steps and into the house.

The inside was just as beautiful. The floor was black marble, the walls alabaster white. At the end of the room was a wall of windows like Edward's house. The staircase was curved, and it turned and swirled all the way up it seemed. The stairs themselves were red, the banister white and silver. People were everywhere, none that I recognized, though I did see the other's vehicles parked outside.

"It's so, elegant," I whispered.

Edward smiled. "And it's only the entrance. It gets better. The best part of it is outside. They have a beautiful backyard."

"Ah, Edward! Welcome!"A man exclaimed happily. He was tall and burly. His face was strong, his jaw hard. He was rugged, and scars were every where on his hands and face. His dark eyes were a blue shade, his short hair very dirty blonde.

"Ah, Morton! I want you to meet, Bella," Edward told him, pulling me tight to his side.

"Oh, this is the beautiful Bella Alice mentioned? Nice to meet you. I'm Carlisle's cousin," Morton greeted. I shook his hand with my own timid hand.

"It's nice to meet you to, Morton. You have an extremely beautiful home," I told him.

Morton laughed. "Oh, thank you! I had my fun with the design of it though. I like it. It's homey," He told me.

I couldn't help but laugh. "I'm afraid to see what you think is extravagant!"

Morton and Edward laughed hard. "Oh, you're a funny girl, Bella! I like her, Edward. Hold on to her." Edward only nodded with a strained look on his face.

"Oh! Morton, it looks like Monty is waving for you," Edward mentioned. And there was a man waving for Morton to come to him. It must have been his son. They looked so much alike. He was tall, rugged, muscled, dirty blonde, blue-eyed, and handsome.

"Oh, I'd better see what he wants. Excuse me. Nice to meet you, Bella." And Morton ran over to the one named Monty.

"That's Morton's son," Edward told me. "His name's Montgomery. He works as a supervisor for his dad."

"How old are they?" I asked. They couldn't be that old!

"Morton is forty-two, and Montgomery is thirty-three," Edward answered. He looked at me, "Yeah, they don't look their age, and really they don't act it either," Edward joked.

"Hey, Edward!" a young voice called. We turned to see a young boy running over to us. He was short, but nicely toned. His chocolate hair was curly, twisting around his green eyes. His smile was wide and white. He was cute.

"How old is he, twenty-five?" I teased.

Edward laughed. "No, that's Duke. He's only sixteen. Looks up to me a lot."

"Hiya, Edward!" Duke greeted again. "Who's this?" He asked looking at me.

"Oh, Duke, this is my girlfriend Bella. Bella, this is my . . . cousin Duke," Edward introduced.

"It's nice to meet you," I said.

"Same to you," He told me, "I'm glad to see Edward fell in love with such a beautiful girl. Perfect with everything." Edward blushed tomato red.

"I think so too," I joke, and I laughed with Duke at the color of Edward's cheeks.

"So, how are your siblings?" Edward asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, they're great. Caesar and Evangeline are talking about having another baby."

"Really? They just had Chris!"

"I know, but as they put, why the wait?" Both boys laughed. I felt a little lost, but luckily Duke seemed to notice that. "Oh, Caesar is my oldest brother."

"Oh, well how many brothers do you have?" I asked. Edward started to laugh. "What?" I asked.

"I have four brothers and four sisters, one sister-in-law, and one nephew," Duke explained.

I felt my jaw drop. "Nine kids?" I said astonished.

"Yep."

"How old are you're parents?"

"Forty-six and forty-four."

I looked at Edward. "There would be no way in hell," I told him. Both boys bursted into laughter.

"Tell me about it. You still have to meet them to understand," Edward told me. Then he asked Duke, "Have you seen my siblings?"

"Yeah, they were in the game room. Emmett and Alice's boyfriend were challenging each other at games, and the girls were watching."

"Thanks. Hey, we'll see you later," Edward told him.

"See ya!" Edward pulled me away to the stairs and led me up. They seemed to go on forever, and when we reached the second floor, the stairs still continued up.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Thought we'd visit with people you were familiar with, that's all. Although, where there's Alice, there's bound to be Nick," Edward muttered the last part.

"Who's Nick?"

"Oh, do you remember Vasili?" I nodded. "Well Nick's his older brother. Not much older, he's only eleven. But he really loves Alice, always following her around. Bit of a crush on her," Edward told me.

I smiled. "That's cute."

"I guess so," He said, and he finally opened a door and led me in. The room was large and dark, beeping and other game sounds emitted from large game consoles and machines. Teens and younger adults were all in the room, and a lot seemed to be around one couch where I could see Emmett, Jasper, Eleazar, and Garret playing Halo.

"Hey, you two!" Alice greeted as she and Rose came over. And trailing behind Alice was a small boy with short brown hair and bright green eyes. He held Alice's hand as they approached us, and was beaming up at her.

"Just the ones we were looking for," Edward said, "Hey, Nick."

"Hi, Edward," Nick mumbled.

"What did we miss?" Edward asked.

"Well, You need to come over and meet Rex," Rosalie said, and she and Alice started walking away, expecting us to follow. And we did.

"Who's Rex?" I asked Edward. He only shrugged.

"He's new," Alice told us, "He's Tanya's new boyfriend."

"Tanya's?" Edward sounded astounded, "she finally settled on one guy?"

"We were all surprised, her sisters included," Rosalie muttered. They stopped by the couch, and Rosalie tapped on the back of a black figure. The figure turned around, and I was stunned. He was stunningly beautiful. He was tall and a little bulky, sleek blonde hair with bangs that swept to the side, his eyes were ice blue and clear, his face was smooth, and he was graceful just standing.

"Guys, this is Rex Sinclair. Rex, this is my brother Edward and his girlfriend Bella," Alice introduced.

Rex smiled and took my hand and kissed it. "Well, it's nice to see that I'm not the only new one here," He aid to me. His voice was velvet smooth, with a bit of an accent.

I blushed hard and smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

"Yes, it is," Edward glared at him and shook his hand, "I noticed your accent is different. Where are you from?"

"Ah, I was born in Paris, and I moved to Canada four years ago. I met Tanya on a vacation to Alaska a few months ago," Rex answered.

"You lived in Paris? What made you leave?" I asked.

"Oh, well my mother and father got divorced, and my father said he'd feel better with a continent between them," He explained.

"You live with your father?" Rosalie asked.

Rex smiled. "Yes, I live and work with him."

"What does he do?" I asked.

"Well he owns a chain of restaurants, and I work as a sort of part-time chef. Once I graduate college though, he says I can have a full-time job."

"You're chef?" Edward questioned.

"Yeah, my mother taught me basics and I extended my culinary education over the years," Rex told us. I was amazed. This guy just seemed so . . . perfect!

"Tanya's lucky," Rosalie muttered.

"Aren't I?" Tanya joined our group, she hugged Edward and then took her place by Rex. Rex took her hand and kissed it like he did mine.

"Actually, I feel that I am the lucky one," Rex told her. The combination of his words and accent were swoon worthy.

"So you speak French also?" Alice asked.

"Oui," Rex murmured.

"Hey, guys," Duke had run into the game room, gathering everyone attentions, "Uriah's reached his limit!"

Almost everyone started laughing, and a lot started to leave. Emmett was laughing the loudest.

"We gotta go see!" He exclaimed.

"See what?" Rosalie asked as Emmett took her hand.

"Uriah is a legend in this family. He gets so many drinks in him and hell breaks loose and it's hilarious!" Emmett explained.

"I think Bella and I will stay here," Edward said, his voice strained.

Alice sighed. "She'll see him eventually, why not now?" She took my hand, and pulled me along, all the other coming too. I could hear Edward muttering under his breath. When we reached the first floor Alice led us to another archway door, and started to laugh. And after a look inside, the others but Rose and I started to laugh too.

"What the hell is he doing?" Rosalie asked astonished.

On a table in front of everybody, was a younger man, mid-twenties maybe, with curly red hair and brown eyes, and he was dancing, no shirt or pants, and he had black markings all over his body.

"Well, Rosie, I believe he is dancing," Emmett teased.

"What's on his back?" Jasper chocked out.

"No idea," Emmett said, "something he probably drew on himself!" Emmett and Jasper busted into another fit of laughter.

"Does it get worse than that?" Rosalie asked.

"Can it?" Jasper asked. Then as if challenged, the man on the table picked up a nearby vase, taking out the flowers, and he started to put them anywhere he could.

"Ok, let's go," Edward said, and he pulled me out of the room. I was still in shock about what almost saw. Edward leaned down, "Sorry," he whispered, "that was Uriah. I didn't want you to have to see that."

"Um . . . it's ok," I mumbled, not sure what to say.

"Uriah at it again?" a voice asked behind us. We turned to see a young man holding a baby. The man was tall and lanky, with brown hair that said it had been shaved before, and dark brown eyes. The baby was an angel. He was sleeping, and couldn't be too old, yet he had thick brown hair.

"Yes he is. And, Caesar, this my girlfriend Bella. Bella, this is Caesar and his new son Christopher," Edward introduced.

"Nice to meet you," I told him.

"An equal pleasure. I'd shake your hand, but I don't want to be the first one to drop him," Caesar said motioning to the baby. Edward and I laughed.

"Well, do you think we should go find Robin?" Edward asked.

"No need, she'll find him soon enough. Not like that'll do any good," Caesar told him.

"Good point. What's sad is that, that man is not much older than I am," Edward complained.

"Dude, he's only a year older than me! At least there's a seven-year difference between you," Caesar told him, "you have an excuse to turn him down if he asks you to drink with him."

Edward smiled. "Well, now you do too, with Chris."

"I doubt that he'll find that a reasonable excuse," Caesar muttered. Edward laughed, and I still felt out of it.

"Edward, my boy!" A voice called from across the hall.

Caesar started to laugh hard, and Edward panicked. "Oh, please, God, no!" Edward muttered.

Then a large hand clapped down on Edward's shoulder. We both turned around. It was Uriah with as much clothes as he'd had when he was born. I thought I was on fire.

"Hey, Edward, I was told you finally had a girl? Pop the cherry yet?" Uriah laughed hard, and since my head was turned, I could see Caesar laughing, and I could feel my face grown hotter.

"Hello, Uriah. Yes, this is Bella, and no we are waiting til marriage," Edward told him. I gulped. I slowly turned my head and I kept my eyes on his.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you," I told him timidly.

Uriah laughed. "I like her! She's the first one to ever tell me that!"

Edward turned his head and whispered. "Hey, he's off his ass, he won't even remember you tomorrow." I couldn't help but laugh slightly.

"Ah! Ed!" Uriah yelled, and he left us to go to a man with thick brown curls, and bright brown eyes. Said man started to quickly walk away.

"That's Duke and Caesar's brother," Edward told me.

"Yep, that's Ed," Caesar replied.

"So," I said, "Ed and Edward. There a reason?" I asked.

Edward smiled. "Oh, yeah, my father's grandfather's name was Edward Desmond Cullen, and he was a big war hero in a lot of fights."

"When was he born?" I asked.

Edward and Caesar were both quiet with thought. It was a moment before Edward answered, "I believe it was about 1911. He died Alice and I were barely two. I don't remember him much."

"I'd met him once," Caesar told us. "He was really nice. Polite and elegant. Wisest green eyes I'd ever seen."

"Ah, Edward, hello. May I assume this is the beautiful Bella I've heard about?" We turned to see who'd spoken, and I did a double take. I blinked, but the person was still there. It was like looking at a mirror version of Edward! The boy was lean, not heavily built, his eyes were emerald green, his tousled hair bronze, and perfect features. I looked for a difference. I could only notice that he was shorter, and he looked slightly more boyish.

"Oh, Isidore. Yes, this is Bella. Bella, this is my cousin Isidore, and also Caesar's younger brother," Edward told me.

Caesar leaned toward me. "Spooky isn't it?" I could only nod as he laughed.

"Where is your sister?" Edward asked, "I'm not used to seeing you two apart."

Isidore looked back. "Oh, she's coming, actually, she's right there. Looks like Aunt Sasha cut her off." I looked at where he was pointing. It was the female version of him and Edward. Her hair was long, bronze, and ended in curls. Her eyes were a shining green. She was an average height, slender, and young looking.

"That," Isidore said, "is my twin sister, Isidora."

"They're barely apart," Edward stated. Isidora waved for Isidore.

Isidore sighed. "Well, I'd best go and see what she wants. It was great meeting you, Bella. I hope I get to talk to you soon." And he took long strides to join his sister.

Then a loud bang and shattering echoed throughout the house. Shrieks and gasps of surprise sounded everywhere. Then rolling down the stairs, blood covered, bruised, glass filled, two boys were fighting, smashing each other's heads into the stairs as they rolled. Immediately two older men went to pull the boys apart. It looked like Carlisle and Morton. I recognized one boy as Duke, but the other had to be the brother I hadn't yet seen. They were so alike. The other boy was kind of bulky, short, thick brown curls, and bright green eyes.

Edward sighed, and pulled me away as both boys started to try and fight through the two adults holding them back. "The other one's Floyd. He's three years older than Duke is."

"I guess they don't get along," I said stupidly.

Edward gave a humorous laugh. "They agree on nothing. They always fight, yet they love each other. They're the violent versions of Emmett and me." We both looked back. The boys had gotten loose of Carlisle and Morton and now Emmett and Jasper were helping. "Come on, let's go out to the yard." I nodded.

Edward pulled me from the room and into a hall. At the end was a sliding glass door. Edward opened it and let me out, and I was stunned. It was magnificent! The grass was nicely cut at first, but it got wilder as it entered the forest. A large pond was over to the right, under the shade of the trees. There was so much life here.

"You know, they own all the land of that forest," Edward told me.

"No way!" I exclaimed.

Edward smiled. "Yeah, no lie. It's not that big, two or three acres of land. We can take a walk if you'd like."

I looked at it. It looked intimidating. "With my coordination I don't think that would be a good idea," I told him.

Edward smiled softly. "I won't let you fall. You're safe with me." And I believed him.

"Ok," I whispered. And he took my hand and led me in. The sunlight became scarce, except for the bits that filtered down through the leaves, making the light greenish. It was cooler, and quieter. Small woodland creatures made sounds all around us.

"It's beautiful," I whispered.

"It is," Edward agreed. Then the funniest thing I'd seen happened. A shoe dropped, and smacked Edward on the head. There was a shocked silence, then I started laughing, and Edward looked up. "Damn it, Sandra!" He threw the shoe up, and hit one of the two people up on the tree branch.

"Ow! Edward, that hurt!" the girl said. She was pretty. Her hair was chocolate colored, and her eyes were apple green. She was thin and athletic looking. The boy up there was built like a truck, but no where near Emmett. He had ink black hair, and dark blue eyes.

Edward muttered something and pulled me away. "Sorry bout that. That was Sandra, the youngest of Duke's siblings. The guy was her boyfriend, Gino. Haven't kept their lips apart for the past year." The weird thing was that Edward looked embarrassed about that. It confused me.

It was hours before we'd finally left the forest area because Edward said it was almost time to leave. And when we'd gotten back into the house, everyone was getting ready to leave. We caught up with Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme.

"It's time to go," Carlisle told us. There were some goodbyes, promises to call and see each other. Edward said goodbye to Duke and took me outside with an odd look on his face. The look stayed as we got into the car and started to leave. He was quiet too, as if he was thinking about something.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I asked.

Edward smiled. "Nothing, just going over some things," He said quietly. The look hadn't left, and I didn't believe him. We drove the rest of the way in silence, the longest silence we'd had together. The odd look never left, and the whole ride I didn't identify it. But when we got to my house, and he declined my offer to come inside, I figured it out when he'd drove away.

His look was a mixture of sadness and uncertainty.

**Ok, so there are some of the Cullens. Not all of them were introduced of course, but some. I don't think this one was as good a chapter, but I think I did well enough. Next chapter might take awhile. I want it to be perfect.**

**Animeaddict**


	7. The End

**Author's Note - Ok, well this one isn't as long as I'd hoped, and I don't think it's that good, but I've tried to find ways to change it and I can't. I'm sorry about that. I'll try to make the next one longer.**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing of Twilight**

Screwed!

Chapter Six: The End

Bella' POV

Today was our last day before school started up again. Emmett, Rose, and the others had already left back to their places this morning. It was afternoon, and Edward had called early this morning, telling me that he'd be over maybe late afternoon. I was glad about that. I'd plan to ask him what was with the look he had yesterday. That look haunted me in my dreams last night, and I had to know what it was about.

I was alone in the house, Charlie having already left to go fishing with Harry Clearwater and Billy, when the doorbell finally rang. I hurried to the door and opened it. My breath was taken away every time I saw him. Edward was perfect. I loved him.

"Hi," I said.

"Hello. I was wondering if you'd be ok with taking a walk with me? We won't go far from the house," He asked. The look was still there.

I nodded. "Just let me write Charlie a note." I left to the kitchen, expecting him to follow like always. He didn't. With shaking hands I wrote Charlie a note, saying I was on a walk with Edward. I left it on the table and went back to the door. Edward hadn't moved. I did my best to stay calm and firm s I locked the front door, and went down the drive with him. He turned to go into the bit of forest life by Charlie's house. I stopped.

Edward looked back at me when I'd stopped. "We won't go in very far, and we'll stay on the track," He told me, and turned to keep walking. I took a deep breath and caught up to him. We were quiet as we walked. Edward kept his eyes straight, and I kept my eyes on him, or on my footing. There were too many damn roots out here.

Then it was Edward's turn to stop dead in his tracks. He turned on his heel to face me. "I think we should talk," He murmured.

I stood up straight. "I do too."

He didn't speak for a minute. Then he said, "Bella, you deserve a man that isn't into what I am. You deserve someone who won't put you through things that a girl should go through."

I was confused. "What are you talking about?"

Then he said it. "We shouldn't see each other anymore."

I froze. My thoughts couldn't process what he'd said. I heard myself whisper, "You don't want me?"

He looked me right in the eye. "No, I don't. And this will be the last time I will ever bother you, or speak to you."

I think I stopped breathing. "I thought you loved me!" I yelled.

"I do. That's why we can't be together."

"But . . ."

"I'm sorry."

"Edward, I . . ." I didn't know what to say. It wouldn't click yet.

He took a few steps toward me and kissed my forehead. "Be safe. Don't make Charlie suffer because of me." Then he walked past me, and walked away. I didn't turn to see him leave. I was frozen. I could only hear his fading footsteps. It wasn't until it was totally quiet around me, his footsteps gone, that it finally hit me.

I turned and ran down the path, tripping every three steps. "Edward!" I called. But he never came back, he called back. I kept running and kept falling. It was almost ten minutes before I finally made it out, and his car was gone. He was gone.

I just stood there. I didn't know what to do. _"I want you to know that I will always be here, waiting for you to give me the chance that I unknowingly gave up to Cullen."_. Those words, seemingly from a century ago, rang in my head now, and I knew where to go.

Jacob. I ran back to the house and rewrote the note, saying I'd be at Jacob's. I grabbed my keys and ran back out to the truck. I started it and backed out as quickly as I could, and went as fast my truck would allow down the street.

Edward's words played in my head. It hurt to think of his face, his words, his voice, even his name. A continuous sting resonated through me. Thankfully it wasn't long before I reached the Black house. I could see Jacob looking out the window, probably noticing the sound of my truck. I could see his smile faintly. I got out, and Jacob was running out of his house.

"Hey, Bells!" He reached me, then stopped smiling. "What's up? Something wrong?"

Then I broke. Tears poured and my body started shaking.

"What, what is it, Bella?" Jacob asked, his voice frantic. He held my shoulders, gripping them tight.

"He left me."

He instantly understood. He wrapped me into a hug. "I'm sorry, sweetheart."

"Oh, Jake," I sighed in-between tears. He only held me as I cried into his jacket, soothingly rubbing my back, whispering comforting words. I kept crying, and I couldn't stop. He started to lead me somewhere, and I blindly followed. I didn't see where we were, but he sat me down, and he sat next to me, still holding me. It was probably hours before I finally stopped.

"What am I gonna do, Jake?" I asked thickly. "He was everything. I can't even think of how to live without him."

"You did it before," Jake whispered.

"I didn't love him then."

"You won't know unless you try, Bells. You have to live outside of him. Come and hangout with me tomorrow, and sit with me at lunch. It won't help to sit by him," Jacob told me.

"Thank you, Jake. Thank you," I whispered brokenly.

Next Day

I think I was still in a post-breakup shock when I woke up. I couldn't feel anything. I was still numb. I'd spent the whole day with Jake. He talked when I needed him to, and he held me and kept quiet when I couldn't handle the noise. Charlie came over with Billy and Harry, and when he heard what had happened he was furious. I'd never seen him so mad at any of the Cullen kids. I had to talk him out of going up to their house and throw a fit. It wouldn't have helped anything if he had.

Now, I was still numb, and when I went down the stairs to the kitchen, he was there.

"Morning, Bella."

"Morning." I sounded lifeless.

Charlie looked worried. "Um . . . , Bella, I was wondering what you were going to do about school."

I looked at him. "What do you mean?" I asked politely.

"Edward will be there," He said, and I flinched harshly at the name.

"Don't worry, Dad. I'll be ok."

"This is not ok," Charlie said defiantly, "you look terrible, Bells, and I don't want you to have to see him every day and feel worse!"

"I'll be fine. I'm gonna go." And despite Charlie's protests, I left the house. I got in my truck, and for once I didn't turn on the radio. I just drove in silence to school. And when I got there, it was worse then I thought it'd be. I passed both a silver Volvo and a yellow Porsche. I gulped down a sob, and held the pain inside. I parked my truck as far away as I could get, and hopped out. When I looked around, Jacob was coming toward me.

"Good morning, Bells," He greeted with a smile. Unlike Charlie, he didn't say anything about how I looked or how I was.

"Hi, Jake." I could actually feel the small pull of a smile.

"Come on, let's go to the others," Jake told me, and he took my hand and pulled me along toward his gang. Now that Sam had graduated, Jacob became their leader. He found it kinda embarrassing, but he dealt with it. We got to their group, Seth now here too since he was now a high school student. They all greeted Jake and me, and we greeted back. All except for Leah. Once we'd got there, she turned and left without a word, and no one seemed to know why, but Jake held a look of apology as he watched her go. I watched her go too, and wished I hadn't.

Because Leah walked right past Twilight. And the first person I saw was _him._ I almost wanted to cry again. He was turned the other way, but even from behind he looked as perfect as ever. Then next to him I saw Alice, and she was looking at me. Her eyes held sadness and longing, with hints of anger. I couldn't help but watch as she took a look at her brother then stormed away.

I gulped in a big amount of air as I held back tears. I pulled up that numb feeling and held it close to me. I couldn't handle the pain I'd felt last night when I was alone. I couldn't.

"Bella, are you ok?" Jacob whispered in my ear, but I knew the others heard it. The looked sympathetic.

I took in another breath. "I'm ok. I'll be fine," I told both them and myself. The bell rang and Jacob walked me to my class first before leaving to his. I did my best to smile at him as I walked in. Then I realized that I might go insane in this class. _He _sat by me in this class. We'd chosen seats together, thinking that we'd always be together. But when I sat down he wasn't there. And it wasn't until a minute before class started that I could feel him come in, but he didn't sit down at his normal spot. Neither did his sister. The both moved to the front of the class, and two other students moved in the seats that had originally been theirs. I felt unwanted.

And sadly Mr. Mason's talk on Romeo&Juliet didn't help take my mind off of anything. I knew that story from front to back. My mind unwillingly strayed away to thoughts I didn't want. It took all my power to hold on to the numbness, and all my will not to look at _them_. It was the hardest thing I'd ever done in my life.

When the bell rang, I tried my best to hurry at a safe pace, but it was unneeded. Both of them rushed out of the classroom with swift grace. I felt even worse at the thought that they didn't even want to be in the same room as me. But I couldn't help but let my mind wonder on that as I walked to my next class. I knew that Alice wasn't like that. Was it Edward that kept her from talking to me? And even if she tried, would I want to talk to the sister of the one who crushed my life? Would I be able to? What would she or I even say? These thoughts plagued my mind all through school, until lunch started, and I met Jacob outside the cafeteria.

"How's your day been?" Jacob asked as we walked to the line.

"Ok." My voice still sounded dull. "You?"

"Fine. Pretty boring though. I'm glad you'll be sitting with us today," Jacob commented.

"Me too." I almost smiled. I could feel it. When I looked in front of me in the line, I stopped breathing. Tiny Benjamin was in front of me, taking the food he wanted. My appetite was suddenly lost. I'd expected him to talk to me. Nothing ever stopped Benjamin from talking to his friends, but he didn't even look at me, didn't say a word. But I'd caught his eye, and he hurried to get the rest of his food, and he walked swiftly to their table, not looking back. The unwanted feeling grew larger in my heart.

"Come on, Bella," Jacob muttered in my ear, and he led me toward the table where all the other Quileutes were sitting. All of them but Leah welcomed me with open arms to their tables. I liked it. It was just like what I was used to, only different people. They all joked, and laughed, and teased. Some told stories of something that happened earlier in the day, Quil was bragging how he had totally made Varner speechless in class. And during this time I actually smiled. I was hoping that maybe I'd be able to do it again.

Alice's POV

I was furious! I couldn't believe that my brother, the smartest one of us all, could be so stupid! To break up with the girl he loved and loved him back? It was crazy. I couldn't comprehend it at all. But he wouldn't try to explain it to me. All he did was make me promise to not speak with her. He demanded it. I couldn't refuse him. But I was so angry with him that I drove in my car, not with him. When I reached school, I still hung with our friends, stood next to him, but we didn't speak to each other directly. He told the others what had happened, although I'd bet they'd already heard, and made them also promise not to speak with her.

But we all watched as her truck passed by us. All but Edward. Edward turned away, and when Jacob Black took her toward his gang, Edward didn't look anywhere near there. I stared at her openly. She looked terrible. Lifeless and dull. Almost the same as Edward, only Edward also looked hopeless. I wanted to talk to her, but I couldn't, and even if I could I wouldn't know what to say. It'd only been a day since I'd heard, and I already missed my sister. I had no idea that when I'd seen her two days ago that it would be my last time talking to her. But Edward wanted a clean escape.

When I finally couldn't stand to look at her and not talk to her, I gave Edward a furious glare, and stormed away to my car. I listened to the radio until the bell rang, and I joined Edward again. He waited in place for a while, and I knew why. Bella was in our first class. He was debating whether or not to skip. But it was like he was saved. Mr. Mason was walking toward us, also heading to class, and Edward stopped him and demanded a seat change. Mr. Mason had also probably heard, and wouldn't want any arguing in his class, so he agreed to move both of us. Edward was glad, but I was angry. We got to class and took our new seats and waited for class to end. When the bell did ring, Edward and I swiftly got up and left the room, leaving everyone to stare at us as we almost ran. I don't know why I was doing it too. Just following Edward's wishes I guess.

I was the same until lunch. She didn't sit with us, and I didn't talk to Edward. His choice be damned. He took my sister and tore out her heart along with his own. I watched as Bella stood behind Benjamin in the line. I wondered if Benjamin would be able to keep his promise, but he did. He hurried to get his food and he rushed away. Our table was quieter than usual. Edward didn't speak, and I didn't try to get him to talk like I normally would have. I was still mad at him.

After lunch I left to my next class, and was glad Edward wasn't in it. I was getting mad every time I saw him.

"Hey, Alice," Ben asked as he took his seat next to me, "why did Edward do it?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. They were great two days ago. I'm wondering what made Edward do this. He won't talk about it."

"Maybe he really needs to," Ben murmured as class started. I thought about that. Perhaps Ben was right. I knew a lot about the male ego, and this seemed like a classic case of it. But right now I wouldn't do anything. I'd let Edward do what he needed. They'd get back together. They had to. Because they loved each other.

And you can't take that away.

**Ok, ok, don't hate me, don't hate me! I'm sorry it had to happen! Don't kill me. Cuz if you did, you'd never know how it ends. Sorry! I apologize. Things will get more complicated.**

**Animeaddict**


	8. Paul's in Love?

**Author's Note - So, here is the next chapter. I wish is was longer but it's not. I'm trying my best to write Bella's feelings and emotions during this, so I hope I'm doing ok. But, anyway, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing of Twilight.**

Screwed!

Chapter Seven: Paul's in Love?

Bella's POV

I was afraid to go to work today. I'd gone the whole day being totally ignored by everyone from Twilight at school, and now I was afraid to be ignored at work. I only worked with two of them, but I knew one better than the other. But I'd assured Jake that I could do this, and I was going to. But by the time I'd parked my truck, I was almost hyperventilating.

I caught my breath, making it normal, and got out of my truck. I tried my best to ignore the beautiful motorcycle that was parked next to me as I walked inside of Mr. Newton's shop, and I relaxed in the warmth. I walked right past the head of spiky blonde hair, and when I went behind the counter, I ignored the handsome blonde that was at the register. I reached for the place where I always put my vest, and a small piece of paper fell from my folded up vest. I put the vest on and looked around as I held the note. No one looked at me. I opened it curiously.

_Bella,_

_Don't go straight home after work. I have to talk to you._

_J._

I didn't have to think hard to know who J was. I gulped as I looked at him again. He didn't look at me, didn't even acknowledge that I was next to him, reading a note he'd given me. I had to hold on to the numbness tighter. My grip on it was shaking, ready to break it seemed.

Work went agonizingly slow. I had never realized how long it was when I had someone to talk to. And it was hard, because I constantly had to be next to Jasper, stock things with him, and work with him. Mr. and Mrs. Newton both thought that Jasper and I had been a good team, and always had us work together. Even now, when they both probably knew what had happened. I was a little surprised that Mike didn't try to talk to me. He'd been even more obvious about the crush that he _still_ had on me, despite being with Jessica. At least he was more obvious at work. At school he was more subtle, paying more attention to Jessica, and his affection for her seemed real. At least to me. But he didn't even glance over at me, let alone speak to me.

When our day was finished, it was close to dark outside. No surprise since it was raining out there. As I put my vest away, I debated on whether or not I should see him. Questions went through my head. Like why was he of all of them talking to me? Why did he want to? And mainly, could I handle it? But I was a masochist, and I couldn't help but want to talk someone close to him. I had to. So when I had put my stuff away, I started to walk out of the store. Mike was still here, but Jasper was gone. I gulped and stepped out into the rain.

It wasn't a downpour, but it wasn't a drizzle either. I squinted to look out into the parking lot. I couldn't see anything but the cars, but then I caught a glimpse of blonde hair by my truck. I went over and there was Jasper, leaning against my truck, looking like a model doing a shoot. I had to hold on to the numbness harder, and block away memories of days before.

Jasper finally looked at me, and he waved me over closer. I took three steps and stopped. We were a foot apart. He leaned his head down slightly and grinned sheepishly. "Hey."

"H–Hi," I stuttered out. I was amazed that he said something.

Jasper sighed. "Look. I'm not supposed to talk to you. Edward made me promise. None of us are supposed to talk to you, so I'm breaking a BIG rule, and I don't Mike to hear or see us," He told me. I nodded. "So, I have something I want to give you." He grabbed my hand, I let out a shuddering breath as he pulled me quickly along to the edge of a parking lot. He stopped in front of two parking spaces where there were two older looking motorcycles. I stared at them for a while, then it hit me.

"Look, Jasper," it hurt to say his name, "I can't handle going anywhere with you right now, so if that is what you want me to do, you'll have to figure something else out," I whispered.

Jasper let out a quiet, wry laugh. "No, Bella, I'm giving you these." I looked at the bikes again, this time in amazement. "I told you I'd get you one. I'm sorry they're not that good, but it was best I could get. You might need to get someone to fix them."

I felt an urge to hug him, but I forced it back. It wouldn't help me to do that. "Thank you, Jasper! I can't believe it! But why did you get two?"

Jasper shrugged. "Well, my buddy had two, and I figured since you'd need someone to teach you, they might need one too."

"Thank you!" I repeated.

Jasper grinned again. "No problem, but do you know who you could take them to?" He asked.

I ran that over in my mind, and I quickly had an answer. "Yeah, I got someone."

Jasper smiled. "Good. I would have taken the time to do it myself, but I had no where to keep them except at the Cu— um, his house, and I didn't want them to ask questions." I was grateful when he skipped over their name. I felt happy to have Jasper be the one to talk to me.

"So, how are we going to get these in my truck bed?" I asked.

Jasper smiled and took off his jacket. "Well, you've got me don't you? Just give me a few minutes."

"Jasper, I could call a . . ." He cut me off by pushing one toward my truck. I did my best to stay with him, and when we got to my truck, he heaved it onto the bed. I was stunned. Was he really that strong? And during my stunned silence, he had brought the other one over and lifted it up in there too.

"Wow," Was all I could say.

Jasper grinned again. "After the bullet incident, I started to work on my arm muscles. Just incase it wouldn't be as strong as it had been." We were quiet for a moment, and I didn't know what to say. "Well, I'd better go. I was supposed to go there after work, but I wanted to get this done first. I guess I'll see you around. Bye, Bella."

"Bye, Jasper," I mumbled. And then with one last smile, he turned away and got on his bike. I watched as he left the parking lot, not taking even one look back. I sighed and got into my truck. I was soaked, but I didn't care right now. I remembered the thrill of the last time I'd rode on Jasper's bike as I turned on the heater. The rush of excitement. For the first time, I wished my truck could go faster, as I made my way down to the Quileute reservation. I guess it didn't really take long, but it had felt like forever. I was eager to have these fixed. To ride them. To see Jacob.

Like yesterday, Jake heard me coming, and was out of the house when I was only out of my truck. "Hey, Bella! I wasn't expecting you." He looked surprised and yet, happy about it.

"Yeah, well I've got a project for you," I told him.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"What do you know about bikes?" I asked him.

Jacob shrugged. "Enough. Quil likes to work on bikes the most, and he rides one. Why?"

I pulled him toward the back of my truck and showed him. "Do you think you could fix these?" I asked.

Jacob smiled eagerly. "More than likely. Where did you get these?" He ran his hand over one of them.

"From a friend. I know Charlie would kill us both, but I really want this? Fix 'em?" I pleaded.

Jacob smiled. "You don't even have to ask. We'll take them to the garage. We'll sneak them around so my dad doesn't see us and call Charlie." And I couldn't help but smile with him. He took one down at a time, and we both went all the way around the trees to his garage, stopping to hide behind trees like kids. It was fun. When he looked at them both separately, he muttered to himself.

Finally he said, "We'll need some new parts. We'll go to the dump to see if some are there, then the auto shop in Port Angeles. Sound good to you?" Jacob asked.

I grinned. "Sounds great."

"So," he said as he started to take them apart, "so you know how to ride one of these?" He asked.

This time my grin was sheepish. "No, so I was hoping you'd teach me? You could have one of the bikes," I told him.

Jacob smiled wider. "Awesome, thanks! I'd love to teach you, but you didn't have to bribe me with a bike."

"But I don't need two, and I'm pretty sure that you don't have one," I teased.

Jacob smiled. "You're right. I don't. Thanks, Bells."

"Thank you, Jake."

"You thirsty?" Jacob asked suddenly.

I thought about that. "Yeah, I kinda am."

Jake smiled. "Well, let's go inside and get a soda. Also, just so you aren't surprised, my sister Rachel is home."

"Rachel? Seriously?" I asked. I remembered Rachel. She and Rebecca weren't much older than I was. I could remember seeing them on the fishing trips Charlie and Billy dragged us on.

"Yeah, she surprised all of us. And for a warning, Paul is here also," Jake said as he led me back to the front of his house.

"Paul? What for?"

"Beats me." Jake opened the door to his tiny house, and he was right. Rachel, Billy, and Paul were all in the tiny kitchen, Billy talking with Rachel, and Rachel and Paul seemingly cooking something.

"Oh, Hi, Bella! You remember Rachel?" Billy introduced. Rachel turned and smiled at me, holding out her hand. She was pretty. Her long hair the same color as Jake', as were he eyes. She was kind of tall too, at least taller than I was.

"Kinda," I said honestly, "so I guess it's great to see you again."

Rachel laughed. "Yeah, same to you. I didn't know you were coming over today."

"Oh, that's my fault," Jake said when I looked clueless, "I forgot to mention it." Only Billy looked suspicious. "Paul what are you doing?" Jake asked. I looked and almost laughed. Big, tough, bad Paul, was very carefully putting icing on a small cookie.

"What's it look like, moron, I'm trying to ice this stupid thing," Paul muttered.

Unlike me, Jake couldn't hold in his laughter. He was still laughing as he got two sodas. Paul aimed a kicked at him that Jacob easily dodged. I noticed that Billy was laughing too. Not as loud of course, but he was laughing. I only smiled, and Rachel rolled her eyes at her brother, and started to ice a cookie too. His laughter having died down to snickering, Jake took my hand and led me out of the house and back to the garage.

"That's priceless," I heard him mutter.

"I think Paul likes your sister," I told him.

That made Jake stop laughing. "What, seriously?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I don't think he would be icing cookies if he didn't."

Jake seemed to muse that over as he started taking the bikes apart again. "Well, that's interesting. The question is, should I not like that, or should I be ok with it?"

"Well, would you disagree with it?" I asked.

Jake shrugged. "Well, she not much older than Paul is. Paul is a good friend. I guess if he treated her right I'd be fine with it. I guess I'd rather it be him dating my sister than someone else."

"_Well, I don't like the idea of my baby sister being with anybody. But I'd rather it be Jasper than anyone else. I know that I can trust Jasper." _Those words came back like a haunting in my head, and my knees started to shake, and my breathing became erratic. Jacob was up like a rocket. He took the soda from my hand and set it down, hugging me to him. I hugged him back, trying my best to be calm, but that numb feeling had escaped my grip, and try as I might, I couldn't pull it back. We stood there for a while, Jake only holding me, I trying to get back some sense of calm. Finally, I controlled my breathing, and the shaking became shivers. I pulled away from Jacob.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

I took a gulp of air. "Yeah, it was just that your words reminded me of something, but I'm fine," I assured. He went back to the bikes, but he eyed me carefully, ready go get up if I needed him. I didn't let out what I was feeling. Inside pain was cutting through me, stabbing anything it could, but I didn't want to unload that on Jake, even if he wanted me too. It was too much. So on the outside I stayed calm. I shivered slightly still, but that could have been from the cold, and my breathing was normal, controlled.

So Jake changed the subject, started to talk about anything and everything. I could tell he was trying to distract me, and I was glad for it. And an even bigger distraction came when Paul came in to join us.

"What the hell are you two doing in here?" Paul asked as he sat down next to Jake. "Who's bikes?"

I looked at Jake, and Jake smiled at me before saying. "Bella got 'em, and she wants me to teach her. Charlie would kill her so keep your mouth shut," Jake answered.

Paul laughed. "Doing something bad, Bella? Hell, can I help ya? I'd support this?"

Jake laughed with him. "Sure, start taking apart that other bike." Paul did like Jake told him and started on the other one. "So, Paul, Bella and I would like to know something." Jake winked at me and smiled.

"What is it?" Paul asked grudgingly.

"Do you like Rachel?" Jake blurted.

The look on Paul's face was priceless. "What!?" He spluttered. "Are you outta your mind? That's crazy!" Jake and I only looked at him knowingly. Finally he sighed. "Ok, well, yeah kinda. I mean why shouldn't I? She nice, and pretty, and all that other junk a girl should be."

Jake only chuckled. "It's ok, man, really. We were just wondering. I don't have a problem with it."

"Really?" Paul asked. "I thought most guys hated guy who dated their sisters. I know I wouldn't like 'em if I had a sister."

Jacob shrugged. "Don't bother me. Maybe I'm not like most guys."

Paul rolled his eyes. "I'll agree to that."

"So will I," I interjected.

"Hey!" Jake protested indignantly.

Both Paul and I laughed. Then Paul eyed me carefully. "You know, Bella, you ain't that bad. Have bad taste in friends at times," he looked teasingly at Jake, "but you ain't bad."

I grinned. "Well, thanks, Paul. You aren't that bad either. A little unintelligent at times, but not that bad," I teased. Jake laughed, and so did Paul. I couldn't help but join them.

"Jake, Bella, Paul! Dinner's done!" Rachel called.

Jake sighed, and Paul stood up quick. I looked at Jake. "Should we leave them out here?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm the only one who comes out here. Rachel doesn't care about cars, and Dad can't get out here, so there would be no problems. Now let's eat," Jake said, and Paul nodded. We all left back to the house and were surprised to see Charlie there.

"Hey, Bells, Jake. Billy called, told me you were here, so I thought I'd come by." Charlie seemed really happy when he saw me, and he wasn't mad that I didn't call him or leave him a note. So we both stayed for dinner, Paul did too. It was funny to see Paul offering to do anything for Rachel, and doing anything she asked. I thought she might like him too, or she was just protective, because she never seemed to like it when Paul and Jacob would start fighting. I smiled at the idea, and Jake seemed to notice that too, and he smiled at me again.

I heard him whisper to Paul, "You are such a suck up."

"Bite me," I heard Paul retort. I watched, amused, as Jake made kissing noises at Paul when Rachel was turned. Paul elbowed him every time. I laughed when Paul's elbow finally did hit Jake, and made him cough his food out onto his plate, and Paul laughed harder than I did. Jake kicked Paul's back, and made him spit out his own food. I was still laughing, but this time it was Jake that was laughing with me.

It'd been awhile since I'd laughed this hard.

**Ok, so this one isn't too long, but I think it's good enough. Bad ending though, I know. But I hoped you like it, and I'll do my best to finish the next one soon.**

**Animeaddict**


	9. Date with Love, or Disaster?

**Author's Note - I am soooo sorry it took so long to finish this! I had major writer's block, and it wouldn't go away! It was sooo frustrating! But, now it's gone, and hopefully it won't come back.** **So enjoy the chapter, and let's hope writer's block stays far enough away to keep me from writing the next one.**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing of Twilight.**

Screwed!

Chapter Eight: Date with Love, or Disaster?

Bella's POV

Life and school were slightly more livable. Why? Because I had Jacob there for support, and he was the greatest comfort on Earth. His friends too. Quil and Seth were always great for a laugh, and while Rachel was around, Paul was hilarious. But it still hurt having to see _him_ day after day, not being able to talk to him, not even able to think about him. Not talking to Alice was killer too, but at times I would shortly catch her glance. But she looked away too quickly.

But now it was thankfully a Friday, and tomorrow I wouldn't feel the pain of seeing them. It would be just me and Jake fixing the bikes, maybe with Embry and Quil. The perfect weekend that we had created for ourselves. I was glad that Jake hadn't gotten sick of me yet. I was at his house all the time these days, staying late, having Charlie come for dinner or fend for himself.

Finally Gym let us out of the dungeons, and I hurried to my truck to get out of the rain. I turned on the heater quickly, wanting to dry and warm up, when someone tapped my window. I looked to see Jake. I smiled as I rolled down my window the best I could.

"Hey, Jake! Ready to go to your place?" I asked.

Jake smiled uneasily, and that scared me. "Well, actually, Bella, I wanted to ask you something," He told me.

"What?" I asked, already disappointed.

Jake gulped nervously then blurted out, "Would you like to go on a date with me? I mean it'd probably do us good to get away from working on the bikes, and I thought a date would be a good way to do so."

If I'd been standing, I would've fell on my ass in shock. "What?" I asked again.

Jake shrugged and looked down, "I was wondering if you'd go on a date with me?" He repeated.

I didn't know what to say. I mean, I was still in love with _him_, but he didn't want me. Jake did. And I really liked Jake, but I just didn't know to what extent yet. I looked over at where I noticed the silver Volvo still parked. I could see someone inside, and I didn't want to see that face. I looked away.

"Sure," I said finally.

Jake's head shot up and he stared. "Really? You want to?"

I nodded and smiled. "Yeah, why not," I told him, but I still felt uneasy about the idea.

Jake smiled. "Ok, cool. Let's drive to your place, drop your truck off and I'll take you somewhere."

I smiled. "Ok." Then rolled up my window, and Jake left to his car. I pulled out, and he pulled out behind me. We both drove to Charlie's, and I parked the truck and dropped everything inside quickly. I didn't bother with a note, Charlie now always assumed I was with Jake, so there wasn't a need. Charlie had seemed really glad about me hanging out with Jake these days. I left the house, locked up, and joined Jake in his car.

"All set?" Jake asked with a big smiled.

I smiled, despite the uneasiness in my gut. "Totally." Jake pulled away from my house, and I asked. "What are we doing?"

Jake smiled. "I thought a movie would be cool."

"_First, we're going to a movie. A classic first date cliche." _The words echoed in my head like last time, and I had to gulp down the tremors. Tonight wasn't going to be like that. Just me and Jake having fun. A date. Maybe just what I needed.

"That's cool," I told him with a smile again, but I could feel it wasn't completely real. If Jake noticed it then he didn't comment, but I liked that. I was always more of the suffer in silence type, and thankfully he knew that.

"Yeah, I thought we'd go see a horror movie. You never seem up for romances lately," Jake commented.

I smiled, grateful. "Yeah, that sounds good. Horror would be good."

"Although the movie is supposedly pretty cheesy graphics," he told me.

I shrugged. "That's ok with me."

"Also, it's rated R, and since your eighteen, you'll have to get me in," Jake said, a large smile on his face.

I laughed. "You sure Billy won't mind if I let you see an adult movie?" I teased.

Jake laughed then. "He doesn't have to know." I smiled. I liked this, hanging with Jake. He knew everything about me it seemed, and I seemed just as in sync with him.

As he drove, we talked. Even though we'd spent so much time together lately, we always had stories to share and topics to discuss. When we arrived at the movie theater, and got our tickets, we entered the theater and talked while waiting, then laughed when the movie started. Jake had been right. It was cheesy, and anything but scary. We couldn't contain ourselves really, but luckily not many people were there.

"That was hilarious! It wasn't scary at all! I have no idea what it was rated R for!" Jake said as we left, going back to his car for whatever he had planned. It was only a quarter past seven, and we still had time.

"I can't believe that was called a horror movie! Kid shows are more terrifying!" I agreed.

"I know! Barney the dinosaur had given me more chills than that movie did!" Jake joked. We got into the car and Jake pulled away. "So what next?" I asked.

Jake sighed. "Well, I'm pretty hungry, wanna get something to eat?"

I nodded. "That sounds like a good idea," I said.

"Fast food?" Jake looked at me from the corner of his eye.

"Perfect," I told him with a smile. He smiled too, but as a nice silence came over us I couldn't help but still feel uneasy. I didn't know what it was. Something about this date felt wrong, awkward. I couldn't think of what it would be.

I laughed as Jake chose the drive-thru and ordered our food. "Why didn't we just eat there?" I asked as Jake pulled up to the window to wait for our food.

"Cause I want to show you something, and this way we don't take up more time," Jake reasoned, and he paid for the food and handed me the bag. I was hungry, so I was already eating fries when Jake pulled out and headed for wherever he was taking me. Every twenty to thirty seconds though, Jake would grab a fry from the bag also. I tried to playfully keep the bag away from him, but his arm was too damn long and his car was too small. He laughed and joked at my attempt, but I did too. FinallyJake stopped the car. I hadn't been paying attention to where we were heading, so I was surprised to see that we were out on a cliff.

"Come on out," Jake said, taking the bag from me, making me get out practically. But I didn't regret it. It was a clear night, with a clear sky, so I knew we weren't back in Forks yet. Below you could see the lights of a town or city maybe. Jake had sat on the hood, and hopped up to join him. We were silent for a bit, just eating our food. I was happy to be able to eat more than the fries.

"Hey, Jake," He looked at me, "when do you think we'll finish up with the bikes?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know. Shouldn't be too long now I think. We'll work on them tomorrow and Sunday. I think within two or so weeks we might be done. A month at the most," Jake answered, making us both smile.

"That's great. You still up for teaching me?" I asked.

He nodded. "Of course I am! That'll be the best part!"

I shook my head. "I can't believe you aren't tired of me yet," I said quietly, but I knew he heard me.

Jake smiled, but it was softer. "I could never get tired of you, Bells." He was quiet for a moment then, but then he said just as softly, "But it' not any different is it?"

I was instantly confused. "What are you talking about?"

"This date. It's not any different from any other day we hang out. We're still talking, having fun, joking around. It doesn't feel like a date, does it?"

Then I felt like what I had been thinking about earlier had hit me in the forehead. Because Jake had figured it out. He was right. This felt like every day we'd been together. We always had fun, and now was no different. Best friend feeling. Brotherly even. And that made me feel horrible, because I couldn't feel any different toward him. Then I noticed what the other feeling was. Traitorous. I don't know how I knew, but it passed through my head. I felt like I was betraying _him_ for going on a date with Jake, even though we were through. It felt all wrong to be on what I'd earlier called a date with someone else. And now with both of those revelations, I felt guilty.

"Yeah, it doesn't. I'm sorry, Jake," I whispered.

"Don't be," Jake said. He sighed. "You still love him, and I knew it. It was a long shot, and I failed it when he asked you out first."

"Jake," I said.

He cut through me, "No, Bella, I'm right about that. It was all over for me when he asked you out first, but I can live with that. I love you, but maybe it's a different love," He rationalized. "I mean, this doesn't feel romantic, yet I would choose this over anything else. I like hanging out you with, Bella."

I smiled. "I like hanging out with you too, Jake, and I wouldn't change this either."

He nodded. "Yeah, I think that this might be right. I can't say that he isn't the right one for you, or that you'll meet another person, but I can just be around for you."

"Thanks, Jacob," I whispered. He scooted closer and put an arm around me, pulling me closer to his warmth.

"Anytime, Bells. And I promise that I'll help you with this whole thing. It'll be fixed eventually, because I can't see any reason why your life shouldn't have a prefect ending to it." I rolled my eyes at his words.

"That was as cheesy as that movie," I joked, and he laughed heartily at that, nearly knocking the rest of the food off the hood.

"I thought so too, but I couldn't think of a better way to rephrase that!" He laughed. I had to laugh with him. This was great. It was right.

Later

It was about ten when Jake had gotten me home. After our talk, we'd ended up having a great time, messing around and joking with each other. One of the best nights I'd had lately. And surprisingly, I felt immensely better. I felt like I could get through things now. I was kind of eager to go back to school, and test to see if I could. The first time I'd wished for school to come for a while. And when I'd finally settled down to go to sleep, I fell easily. And when I awoke from dreaming of a dazzling grin, I didn't tremble or cry.

**So, Bells' getting better, but what the others? Next chapter we'll be getting a look at how Edward's getting along, and how Alice is coping with it also. Maybe even Carlisle and Esme! Now, also, soon we will have some more Emmett and Rosalie appearing again. All in good time.**

**Animeaddict**


	10. My Porsche!

**Author's Note - ok, so I'm hoping this one's good. I didn't go into Edward's POV, because I'm still not sure if I'll be able to get the feelings right. But I'm gonna work on, because he's needed in a few chapters. But I've got the others, so enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing of Twilight**

Screwed!

Chapter Nine: My Porsche!

Alice's POV

Things had gotten ridiculous lately. Besides for school or necessary reasons, Edward never came out of his room. The only way you really knew he was even in there was that he blared his music so loud that it made the walls vibrate. And he wouldn't talk about it! Whenever I tried to bring up Bella, or even Charlie, he immediately left the room. And he himself had become quieter and more recluse. He barely talked, he didn't play the piano anymore, and he didn't even have any witty remarks about anything anymore. He was lost, empty. And whenever we could see her with Jacob, a pained look crossed his face, and he turned around completely, or left. He skipped out on lunch once!

And hating to be selfish about it, I couldn't help but miss her. She was my best friend and sister. I didn't even have anyone to talk to now. First Rose left for college, now Bella was pulled away from me. I was hard adjusting to being without them, and having to look at the broken hearted look on Edward's face. So I did the only thing I could.

I drove.

That's what I was doing now. I had no real destination, just driving around, getting away from my hollow brother and his damn music. I kept my radio down, and kept focus on the road, while some part of me drowned in my thoughts. It probably wasn't safe or healthy for me to do that, but I did. Maybe that was why I was surprised when something big and heavy smashed into my car

Unconscious Moment

When I opened my eyes, I didn't know what to feel. I felt really sore, but no sharp or burning pains. That was good. I slowly sat up, and was happy to find it wasn't hard to do.

"Alice, honey, are you ok? Can you hear me?" Someone whispered next to me. I turned my head slowly to see my dad.

"Obviously," I muttered with a smile. He smiled too.

"Glad to hear. You feel all right?" He asked as he started to write something on his clipboard.

"Sore, but otherwise I'm fine. What happened?" I asked, moving to sit at the edge of the bed.

"A car smashed into the back of your car, and spun you off the road. Surprised you go out with only a few scratches," He mused, and started to give me a small check up, and had me walk across the room, making sure I really was ok.

"Where's Mom?" I asked. I was surprised she wasn't in here.

"In the waiting room. She, Jasper, and Edward are out there. We didn't call Emmett and Rose, cause we didn't want them to worry and hurry down here. I told your mother that you were fine."

"How long was I out?"

"An hour and a half maybe? Possibly a little longer, your mother probably knows for sure. In that time, we got everything cleaned up and papers filled out." I nodded, thankful to have a doctor for a father, and one that was important enough to practically run the hospital. Because I'd refused to have any other doctor but my dad, and normally it wasn't allowed, but with Dad being where he was, they accepted it. But thinking of having everything taken care of made a scary thought come to me.

"What about my car?" I demanded. That question made Dad look wary, and his look made me gulp.

"It's at Rose's uncle's garage. He and Kevin are working on it now. It's pretty wrecked they said. It'll take a while to fix supposedly."

That was the last I heard before I blacked out again.

Later

It'd been two days since the crash, and I still couldn't grasp the fact that my car, my baby, was totaled, and might have irreversible damage on it. I almost cried when I went to go and see it. Dented, scratched, and shattered. It was nightmare inducing. Jasper almost had to carry me out of there.

But Mom and the others were just glad I was ok. When I called and told Emmett and Rose, Rose sympathized with me about my car and I was grateful to have someone understand the horror of it. At school I was constantly asked about it, and checked to see I was alive and ok. The only ones who didn't were the Volturi, the Quileutes, and Bella. And I understood that, but didn't like the last part.

Now school was done, and Edward was surprisingly sitting next to me on the living room couch. He'd come out of his room more to sit with me since the accident, for what purpose I didn't know, but he did, and that made Mom happy.

And I had to ruin it and ask. "Edward, why did you do it?" I didn't say names, or specify what I meant, but he knew. And he didn't leave.

"Because I'm not good for her. She's better off with someone else," He muttered, his head against the back of the sofa. His voice was hollow, like mine had been when Jasper left. Deja vu.

"Like Jacob Black. They went on a date you know. Did you hear?" I asked, and watched as his face changed from surprise, to despair, to anger, to relief, then to empty.

"That's good. She should get out. I don't think Jacob's right though."

"Why not? He likes her, and she seems to like him back."

"Because he's just as messed up as I am. He'll only hurt her."

"You don't know that, and you don't know that you'd have hurt her," I argued. This was starting to make me angry.

"I do know, and I'm going to stop before I do."

"You are hurting her now!"

"No, I'm not. She's happy now. I can see it." And what made me angrier was that he was right. She seemed to be getting better than she had been at first, but Edward wasn't.

"Edward, she will never be as happy as she was! She loves you, and you her. And for the sake of the argument, let's say that you're right, and Jacob hurts her. Then what? Who is she going to go to? Not you, because you won't let her! She'll be hurt and all because you didn't what to indirectly hurt her!" I asked, my voice raising every second.

He looked at me. His eyes were hollow and dull. No smile, and he seemed even paler. I couldn't believe the words that left his mouth. "Well by then it won't be my problem anymore."

I slapped him, and left to my room. Five minutes later, his music was blaring.

Emmett's POV

The past few days had been slightly eventful for me. I had a big test coming up, so I actually had to study, my little brother never talked to me when I called home lately, and Alice had totaled her Porsche. Things were off, but I couldn't think what it was.

"What are you doing, babe?" Rose asked as she came to where I was sitting at the desk.

"Studying. This damn test prep is driving me crazy!" I muttered. She laughed at my answer and left to go and sit on the bed, probably laying down. She'd been feeling off lately, but passed it off as not sleeping enough.

"You feeling ok?" I asked, taking a look back at her. She was laying down, her eyes closed.

She smiled. "Yes, Emmett, I feel fine. No need to ask every ten minutes."

"Not my fault you haven't been feeling well. I worry about you, Rose. If you don't feel good, then you should go to the doctor," I told her.

She sighed. "It's nothing, Em. I'll sleep it off."

"You tried that," I muttered, but she didn't say anything, and neither did I. Getting Rose to go to the doctor was like trying to get me to go to a fashion show. Wasn't going to happen unless the situation was dire.

"Do you know what's wrong with Edward?" Rose asked suddenly.

"No, I don't. Why?"

"Well I called Alice earlier, and she mentioned that he was being a major ass, but she didn't say why. I was just wondering if you knew."

"Wish I did," I said honestly. I did want to know, because something didn't feel right. I didn't like being away and not knowing what was happening to my siblings. I didn't feel like the big brother as much as I used to. I felt like I was no longer their protector.

And that made me feel slightly empty.

**I'm sorry that it's not that long, but this one was kind of a way to get into how the other siblings are faring with this, although Emmett only knows something wrong. Also, it has hints of upcoming events. Next chapter might take a bit to write out, might not. I'm not sure. Bare with me.**

**Animeaddict**


	11. Screwed!

**Author's Note - So as promised, more Emmett and Rosalie in this chapter, and also some more Jacob and Bella. We're not too far off from the important part of this story, few chapters away. So enjoy.**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing of Twilight.**

Screwed!

Chapter Ten: Screwed!

Rose's POV

Life was off. Things were getting weird as days went by. Emmett was studying harder than usual for an important test he had to take, Alice crashed her Porsche, Edward was really recluse, and when I had called Alice awhile ago, Edward had told me not to talk to Bella. What the hell? And most of all, I was really feeling off myself. I couldn't focus on anything, headaches were constant, my stomach would feel like it would heave, I couldn't sleep or I slept through my alarm, and Emmett said I'd been really moody lately. It'd been like this for a while, and I'd tried to sleep it off, but it never went away. Emmett was constantly asking me if I was ok, and just so he wouldn't worry I'd say I was fine. But Emmett seemed to know. Finally I was sick of feeling like that, so I conceded to go to the doctor.

That's why I'm here now, skipping a class to sit in this damn office, waiting for the doctor to come back, when I probably just had some damn cold or something. I never liked being here. White walls, ticking clock, and unusual smell. It was aggravating! It made me miss Forks. With me being friends with Emmett and them, Carlisle always checked me out quick when I went in. This just sucked!

"Mrs. Cullen," The doctor walked back in. "I've got the results."

I rolled my eyes. Why else would he be back here? "So what is it? I got a cold?" I couldn't help the sarcasm that slipped in.

He chuckled. "No, actually. Umm . . . Mrs. Cullen, you're pregnant." I stared at him, waiting for him to crack a smile and start laughing at his joke. He didn't.

"I'm sorry," I said, "what was that? I don't think I caught it."

"You're going to have a baby Mrs. Cullen. You're about two months through," He repeated. Life and time froze for a moment as my mind processed what he'd said, then accepted it.

When I spoke, my voice was calm, but edging toward hysteric. "That's impossible! I can't be pregnant! Can I?" Stupid way to end that.

He laughed. "Yes, you can and you are. I'll set up the times for when you can come in for needed checkups. I expect you to be here on those dates." Then he started writing things down. I went around in a daze. I nodded when needed, took the information he gave me, signed the needed papers, and left in the daze still. Driving home, I wasn't in that bad a daze, good enough to pay attention. I didn't bother going to class. I just drove home. And when I got there, and sat down on the bed, I started hyperventilating.

I couldn't be pregnant! I was only nineteen! Were Emmett and I ready for this? Was Emmett? How would he take this? Would he be mad? Would he want it? Would he ask me to get rid of it? Did I want to get rid of it? Could I? So many questions ran through my head at lightning fast speed. My headache that had came up earlier had escalated. I laid back, my legs hanging off the bed still, and automatically my hand went to my stomach. A baby. Emmett and I's baby. And surprisingly, I felt into a slumber with a smile.

Later

"Rosie. Rosie, sweetheart, wake up." I groaned and opened my eyes grudgingly to see Emmett's face above me.

"What is it, Emmett?" I moaned, desperately wanting to go back to sleep. I didn't know I was this tired.

"Baby, how was the doctor's?" Emmett asked. Then everything clicked. I remembered why I was probably so tired, and I remember why I'd went to sleep. My head started to ache again, My stomach was doing flips again, and my head was spinning slightly. I sat up with another groan, and I kept my eyes away from Emmett.

"Sweetheart? Rosie, how did it go? Everything ok?" Emmett asked again. I chanced a look at him, and he was sincere in his concern. He always was.

"Umm . . . Emmett, I think you might wanna sit down," I told him, my eyes on our bed.

"I am." I looked at where he was. I hadn't noticed he was sitting.

"Oh, well, um . . . I don't know how to tell you," I stumbled across my words. I felt Emmett take my hand in his.

"Then just tell me flat out." And he squeezed my hand. I decided to look at our hands, fingers intertwined. It had been my left hand he'd grabbed, and I looked at the ring on my finger. He loved me, we were married, and we would figure this out.

So I did as he said. "I'm pregnant." Silence, and not a good kind. Tension was on my shoulders, and I had to look at him. He looked blank, like he hadn't processed it yet. He just stared, looking at me. I suddenly felt horrible. He too was only nineteen, and I was putting him through this! I was making him a father!

"You're pregnant?" He whispered, a mixture of emotions in his voice.

"I'm so sorry!" The guilt piled on more.

"Sorry? Why? That's the greatest news I've heard!" My head snapped up to look at him. He looked elated. I'd never seen him so happy. The face of an angel.

"What?"

Emmett's smile only got wider, and he hopped up to his feet. "Rosie, that's the greatest news! I'm gonna be a father! Me! In the same year I got a beautiful wife that I love, and now I'm getting a baby? My life never been better than right now!" He exclaimed. And before I could think he picked me, and embraced me.

"You aren't mad? Or even scared?" I asked, amazed that he couldn't be.

Emmett looked at me. "Well, of course I'm not mad! You're my wife, and I'm a Cullen, it would have happened sooner or later. And I am scared, I guess. We are young, but I think we can handle this. Do you?" Then finally he looked hesitant, like he'd said something he shouldn't have. "Do you not want a baby?" He asked quietly.

I looked at him. He'd been happy, ecstatic really. Nothing like I thought he would have done. But did I want it? I always thought I'd have at least one kid, but to be honest I never thought it'd be at nineteen. But did that matter? I mean, going to classes would be hell once I got bigger, but I could take online classes of course.

Finally I said, "I know I don't want to get rid of it."

Emmett smiled again. "I think that means the same thing." Then there was a small pause, and he picked me up and spun me around slowly. "We're having a baby, Rose!" Then he kissed me, my feet still dangling in the air.

"And it's wonderful," I whispered against his lips, causing him to kiss me again.

Bella's POV

It was a surprisingly beautiful Saturday today. Perfect day to hang out with Jake and the others. Even after our so called "date", we didn't stray from our normal routine, and nothing felt awkward. We were friends, siblings almost it seemed. And I loved that. I was really getting better. Now longer did I tremble or almost cry when I saw him, and I could even think about him. It still hurt, that would never change, but I could live. Maybe not a completely happy life, but a life.

As I was eating a quick breakfast, the phone rang. I abandoned my cereal and went to answer it. "Hello?"

"Bella?"

"Oh! Hey, Jake! What's up?"

"Charlie there?" Jake asked. What? Charlie?

"Um . . . no, he went fishing with Harry. Did you want to talk to him?" I felt a little hurt.

"No! No! I just didn't want him to overhear us." He sounded unusually eager.

"What are you talking about, Jake?" I asked.

"The bikes are done." It was a simple statement, but I jumped and almost squeal in delight.

"Are you serious?! They're done?" I couldn't contain my excitement.

"Yeah! Can you come over? I've found the perfect place to teach you. Charlie won't even know."

"Yeah, I'll be there in no time! I'll see you later, Jake."

"See ya, Bells." We both hung up, and I left my cereal on the table, and hurried to get on my shoes and grab my jacket just incase. I guess good weather could mean good things. I only tripped twice when I ran to my truck, and no damage was done. I got in and went as fast as my truck would allow. I was there quicker than normal it seemed. Jake was already out there, both bikes with him. I hopped out.

"Where's Billy? Won't he see them?" I asked as Jake started loading them in.

"Nope, he ended up tagging along with Charlie and Harry. You ready?" Jake asked as he loaded the last one in.

"Totally. Just give me the directions."

Later

"Are you sure you've got it all done?" Jake asked. He'd taught me what was what and where it was. Also what to and not to do.

"Yeah, I've got it," I assured him.

He smiled. "Alright, then I think you're ready. Go."

I took in a deep and shaky breath. "Ok." Then I was going slow, and I heard Jake praise me, but then I heard someone else.

"_Don't make Charlie suffer because of me." _

Then I was going faster, as my hand had really eased up on the clutch. Edward. I hadn't expected to hear him. I hadn't in a while. I guess that's why I didn't see the tree I was heading toward.

"Brake, Bella, brake!" I heard Jake yell. So I braked, hard, and flew off the bike, and smashing into said tree. I couldn't feel it. My head was still reeling with what I'd heard. I really was crazy.

"Bella! Bella, are you all right." Then I noticed Jake right in front of me. He looked slightly frantic. "Oh, crap, you're bleeding." Was I? I moved my hand up to my head, and sure enough, there was blood.

"Oh, I am," I mumbled. Jake laughed shakily.

"Ok, you need to go to the hospital," He said, "and I think I need to teach you about the brakes again." Jake pulled me up. He pulled off his shirt and held it against my head.

"No way, Jake, no hospitals! Charlie will hear about it!" I protested. I took hold of the shirt, pressing it on my head. It actually did hurt!

Jake shook his head. "We'll lie and say you fell while we were hanging out in my garage. I'll tell it, I can lie better. Now let's go."

"What about the bikes?" I asked slowly, as Jake helped me get to the truck.

"I'll get 'em." And then he helped me up into the passenger seat and I could hear and feel him putting the bikes up onto the bed of the truck. Then he climbed in and drove.

"Are you really taking me to the hospital?" I asked him.

"Well you aren't going to bleed to death, not while I'm here," He joked, and I laughed weakly with him. My head was feeling much lighter.

At the Hospital

We were sitting in an office, waiting for a doctor to come in. We'd dropped the bikes off at Jake's, and had rushed over here. Jake was sitting across from me on a chair as I sat on the dumb bed, his jacket open, showing off his chest, and his shirt was still being pressed against my head.

"I'm sorry for ruining your shirt, Jake," I apologized.

He shrugged. "Don't worry about it. It's not my gang shirt, so I don't care."

Then the door opened, and my wonderful day got worse.

"Ah, Bella, hurt your head I hear?" Carlisle asked. I gulped. This had been the first time I'd talked to a Cullen since two days before the incident, and the first time I'd talked to anyone associated with Edward since Jasper.

"Um . . . yeah. I hit my head on something." That was the truth. No lie.

"Yeah, she hit a brick in my garage. I was working on my car," Jake supplied. I almost sighed in relief.

"Oh, well let me see." I was glad to see that Carlisle seemed a little tense too. But he was professional about it, and moved my hand to see it. "Well, it doesn't look stitch worthy, but it will need to be bandaged and cleaned." Then he went to work, and fixed it up. No other words were said between any of us, and we were out of the hospital in a matter time.

"Because that wasn't awkward," I said as Jake and I got back into the truck. He'd put the shirt back on. Since it was black, you couldn't really see the blood, but you could see a large stain on it.

"Well, I'm sorry. I should have thought of him before taking you here," Jake told me.

"That's ok. I'm glad it went ok. I didn't act as I thought I would." I was proud of myself. Immensely proud.

"Yeah, you're really getting better," Jake commented.

"Thanks to you," I whispered, but I think he heard me because his smile grew two sizes.

That Night

After the whole things, Jake and I agreed to take the bikes out again tomorrow, and throughly practice and make sure I got better. I'd have loved to get good enough to ride it to school, but that was impossible. Charlie would hear, then he'd kill me and Jake. But we were still gonna practice. And of course, everyone probably knew about my hospital visit.

"I heard you went to the hospital this afternoon," Charlie said as I cleared the table after dinner. I sighed. I was hoping he wouldn't ask.

"Yeah, I hit my head."

"On a brick at Jake's."

"Yep, but it's all good. No real damage."

"Maybe you should be hanging out in the garage," Charlie said uneasily.

I laughed. "Don't worry, Dad, Jake moved all of the bricks out of the way. I won't be falling on them anymore," I assured him. When I looked back at him, he still looked uneasy and hesitant.

"Ok." There was a long and heavy pause before he said, "I also heard that Carlisle was the one to fix you up." Oh, that's what this was about. Charlie was worried, and that made me feel a little happy. He was trying.

"Yeah, he did. The best doctor there, I'm glad he was willing to do. God knows he probably had a dozen other more serious injuries to fix." I played it off, hoping that would ease Charlie's mind.

It seemed to. "Yeah, he is the best. But you're ok?" He asked again.

I looked back and smiled at him. "Yes, Dad, I'm perfectly fine."

And I was sure I would stay that way.

**Ok, so Rose's having a baby! Soon, we'll find out why Emmett seemed so excited with no doubt. Next chapter might be awhile, because I'm bringing up some of Edward's POV, and I'm not sure how good I'll be able to do that. Give me time. Also, I'm thinking of having a chapter including more of Jacob and Leah's friendship and bond. Tell me what you think about that?**

**Animeaddict**


	12. My Baby Sister!

**Author's Note - Sorry! I did not mean for this chapter to take that long! I hope you all forgive me! A lot has happened, but I sat down and said that this needed to be done, so here it is! And I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing of Twilight.**

Screwed!

Chapter Eleven: My Baby Sister!

Edward's POV

The saying "Life sucks" doesn't cut it anymore. I would love for life to just suck, instead of feeling like my heart was being stomped on. Days were getting worse. Every day I saw her, every day with him, getting happier and happier. I'd unwillingly and willingly heard about their date. It ended in friendship, but the thought of them on a date had made me sick. Everyone wanted to help, but no one could. No one could fix my family problems, no one could assure me that I wouldn't hurt her. And if I had, I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

Mom and Dad were accepting, Alice was furious, Jasper was understanding, and Emmett and Rosalie were clueless. I hadn't yet told them about the breakup, just not to call her. Dad hadn't talked to Charlie, and for that I felt horrible. He also told me about how she had come to the hospital for a head injury. I had to force myself to swallow my worry, and thankfully that wasn't too hard. I'd gotten good at swallowing things like that over time.

"Edward," My mother said from behind me. I turned to look at her from my seat on the couch, "will you go and get Alice and Jasper for dinner?"

I sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I'll get 'em."

She smiled softly. "Thank you, Hon." Then she disappeared back into the kitchen, where I heard her and Dad talk. I got up and headed upstairs. As I got closer to Alice's room, her own music got louder, which was ironic, seeing as she complained about mine. I knocked on the door, but received no answer from inside. I knocked louder, but it was drowned out by the music. I started to open the door.

"Hey, it's time for . . . Woah! Shit!" I jumped back and turned my head.

"Edward!" Alice gasped behind me. I heard a thump, as if someone had fallen off a bed. And it had probably been Jasper. My heart was thumping, and my eyes were burning, and my head felt like spinning. I'd seen a sickening sight. My little sister and one of my best friends about ready to . . . I shuddered harshly.

We were quiet for a minute, then I finally found my voice, although it was shaky and a little higher than normal. "I'm so sorry! Look, it's time for dinner, ok!" I squeaked out. I started to close the door, which behind my back wasn't as easy.

"Wait, Edward!" Alice called, but I held up my hand.

"I don't want to hear it, Alice!" I almost yelled. I sighed and took in a deeper breath. "Just get decent and come down to eat. I will not tell anyone, and we will not speak of this ever again." And I closed the door and went down to the dining room.

"Did you get your sister and Jasper?" Mom asked when I came in. She was fixing the plates. Dad was sitting at the head of the table.

I gulped. "Yeah, I told them." Then I sat down and didn't speak. I just listened to Mom and Dad's conversation about Emmett and Rose's upcoming visit home. They had called and told us they were coming by for a visit, but didn't say why. Then Alice came in, and I had to look down at my plate. Alice didn't look at me when she sat down, and we all started to eat.

"Where's Jasper?" Mom asked Alice with concern.

"Oh, he thought he'd eat at home. He had something in his freezer he thought he'd eat before it went bad," Alice explained, but I could tell that it was an excuse for Jasper to leave, even if it was true.

"Well, I wish he'd have stayed. I worry about him living all alone," Mom worried.

I rolled my eyes. "He's a big boy, Mom." And with my words I felt my face heat up and Alice's head snapped toward me.

Mom didn't notice. "I know that, but still he might as well live here. We wouldn't mind."

"Jasper didn't want to be any trouble. Besides, he loves his apartment, and likes that he can support himself," Alice assured her.

Then Dad changed the topic. "By the way, Alice, did you clean your room?"

Alice hesitated, so I decided to help. "She and Jasper were doing it when I went up there." I almost smacked my head at my words, and Alice kicked my knee under the table.

"Good, it was a mess when I last went in there," Dad said as I rubbed my knee discreetly. Then we were all quiet for a bit.

"Edward, could you past me the salt?" Mom asked.

"Alice and Jasper were about to have sex when I went in!" I burst out, then slammed my mouth shut, and smacked my head on the table next to my plate. Everyone was silent, and Alice didn't attack me yet. I looked up to see that Alice was staring at me with her mouth slightly open. Mom and Dad were looking wide-eyed at Alice.

"Alice, is this true?" Dad asked, his voice trying to be stern, but shock and surprise surfacing more.

Alice sighed. "Yes, it is."

"Would it have been your first time?" Mom asked. Both Alice's and my cheeks got hot at Mom's blunt question.

"No," Alice practically whispered. It was silent then. None of us could believe it. Alice and Jasper didn't act like the normal couples did after they'd taken that step. But then again, Alice and Jasper weren't a normal couple.

"When was you first time?" Dad asked.

Alice let out a large sigh. "Sometime last year in the fall I think. But in my defense, we knew we loved each other." She looked at Mom and Dad with an honest look.

"Edward, would you take your plate into the living room, and give us a moment with Alice?" Dad asked. I nodded and got up with my plate and started to leave. Alice gave me a look of anger and disappointment as I passed her.

Alice's POV

I watched in fury and embarrassment as Edward left the room. I couldn't believe he had yelled that out! He said he wouldn't say anything! I looked at Mom and Dad as they stared back. When Edward was gone, Dad sighed.

"Look, Alice, you are eighteen, and can make your own choices, and we will not judge you. But we have to know that our daughter is being safe, and we have to make sure that you know what could happen for having sexual relations at a young age," Dad explained, and my cheeks felt quiet hot when he said 'sexual relations'. It was hard to have a doctor for a dad.

"Dad, we are being very safe. Mom's had me on the pill since I turned fifteen, you know that. And we were each other's firsts. And I really love him, and vice versa. You know that too," I said with a plead in my voice.

"We know that, honey," Mom said with a smile, "but as parents we have to be sure. Because sex without love is meaningless, and there's no way you are ready for a baby just yet."

I sighed. "Yes, I know that too. Jasper and I have discussed this whole issue, and a baby is totally not what we want right now. I'm going to graduate, and then we'll go to college. After that is sort of a mystery now, but we both have ideas of what we want to do."

"What kind of ideas are you considering?" Dad asked.

"Well, I kind of want to be a nurse. After everything that happened when Jasper was shot, I really think it's what I want to do." I told them. "And Jasper has a lot of ideas. He's even thought about being a cop like Uncle Charlie. A baby would really mess all that up."

We were all quiet for a while. None of us looked directly at each other. Finally I asked, "So do you approve?"

Thankfully Dad gave a weird kinda smile. "Alice, whether we approve doesn't matter. What matters is that you're happy."

"So you aren't mad?"

This time Mom spoke. "Alice, sex is out there. We can't stop it, nor can we stop you. We raised you right, and taught you right. You're a smart girl."

For the first time since Edward had yelled it out, I smiled. "Thanks."

Dad sighed. "No problem, Princess. Now, I get the feeling that maybe you and Edward should talk also. Edward!" I looked down when he said that. I didn't want to talk to Edward. Lately when we talked, we ended up in an argument, and one of us always stormed off.

"Yeah, Dad?" Edward asked as he walked in.

"Sit down," Dad told him. I looked up and he sat down next to me. "Now, Alice, who all knows?"

"Rosalie and . . ." I trailed off. I'd almost said Bella. I just kept quiet after that realization.

"Then, I suggest that we do not mention any of this to Emmett," Dad said, and I thanked everyone for Dad to Jesus in my head when he said that. Emmett would drive down here, yell, then have murder on his hands, and then so would I.

"Ok," Edward said with a nod. Then he looked at me, and his face turned a little red and uncomfortable. I think I looked the same. "Alice, I'm sorry I yelled that out. The whole thing just took me by surprise and kind of shook me."

I sighed and leaned my head back, looking at the ceiling. Despite the red face and uncomfortable look, his eyes were still dead, and his voice still hollow. I didn't want to look at him. It was scary. "It's ok, Edward. You didn't mean to. My fault for not locking the door." Edward didn't say anything else, but I heard his chair scrape against the table, and a clatter of a plate. When he moved in my line of sight, I could see him taking his and my plate to the kitchen. I was thankful. He still knew me.

"May I go upstairs?" I asked.

"Go ahead. Your mother and I need to talk anyway," Dad said, and I stood up and walked out. And as I went up the stairs, I wondered, how different would Edward had acted if this had happened before his and Bella's breakup? I always thought he flip and yell, but he didn't. Was it because of his heart, or did I really just miscalculate him? I pondered that for a while as I lay on my bed, staring at my ceiling and all the tiny patterns on it. But pondering that, just led me to rethinking and remembering everything that had happened. Because I'd never thought Edward and Bell would split. I never though Edward would be the cause. I knew he loved her. I knew it down to my bones. I kept rethinking these things as I got into bed early to sleep. I couldn't figure it out.

But for the first night in a long time, I slept easily without the blaring music.

Edward's POV

I sat in my room. It'd taken awhile for my cheeks to stop burning, but they cooled and now I was in here, sitting against my bed on the floor, doing what I always did these days. Think, a dangerous game. My chest was hurting even more lately, because my thoughts kept wondering over to them, and how they'd went on a date. Maybe she didn't love me anymore. Maybe she's over me. I wished she was. This whole thing would be easier.

I looked down at my hands. I'd been holding my cell phone, arguing with myself on whether I should call Seth. If I did, I wouldn't have to talk to her, and it would seem innocent. Well, maybe not, but Seth would answer my question. He would understand in a way. He wouldn't tell anyone.

I went to my contacts and clicked on his number and called him. I waited as it rang, and soon enough, a voice answered, and it was thankfully Seth.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Seth, this is Edward."

"Edward? Woah, you sound kinda sick. Your voice is hollow. You ok?" He asked. I sighed. I hadn't talked to a Quileute since before all this happened.

"I'm fine."

"What's up? Why are you calling me?" I could hear and understand the surprise. I was avoiding her, and it was like she was part of their gang now.

"I was wonder if you knew if Bella was over at the rez?" I my voice croaked and cracked at her name. It was the first time I'd said it in a long time. It felt a little unfamiliar.

"Well she was, but I think she already left. Should I call Jake and check, then call you back?"

"No!" I said, "No, I was just wondering. Thanks, Seth. I'll talk to you later."

"By, Edward." We both hung up, and I felt like a liar. I probably wouldn't talk to Seth later, unless it was to check on her. But I think Seth knew that too. I sighed and got up and left my room. I went down the stairs and stopped on the bottom to listen. By the distance of their voices, I could guess that they had moved to the kitchen. Keys in my pocket and a jacket on, I walked quietly through the living room and into the hall. I slipped on my shoes and unlocked the door. I opened it, locked it, and slipped out into the cold night. I closed the door quietly, and ran through the pelting, frozen rain down to the garage. I opened that garage door, and hurriedly pushed Dad's Mercedes out onto the drive. I got in and tore off silently into the night. It wasn't until I got on the highway toward her house that I turned the headlights on. I sped down the roads, so it wasn't long before I was on her street, and I slowed down, and went past her house, and parked next to the large opening of trees that led into a trail. I got out and looked at the house. I hadn't seen it in what felt like years. The only lights were one from downstairs, and one from her window. It wasn't very bright, dimmer than what was normal.

I sighed, not believing that I was doing this, and I went to the tree next to her window. I was already soaked, and the tree was worse, and that made it hard to climb. But after a few slips and falls, I got level with her window. But now that I was here, I didn't know what I was going to do. But then I saw her come into the room. She looked as lovely and as beautiful as the day I met her. And worst and best of all, she looked happy. A small smile played on her lips, and her eyes were not as lost. She was dressed for bed, and she turned off the bedside lamp and climbed into her bed. I couldn't see or hear anything through the darkness of her room and the howling of the wind, so I just sat up there, feeling like the stalker that I must be. I didn't want to go home, but I couldn't go to her.

It was the first night that I sat out her window, waiting for my Juliet to awake.

**Once again, I am so sorry this took so long! I've had soo much happening. A family death, then I got sick. It was really hard to think, let alone write! But, after all of that, I have produced this chapter for you, and now we get a bit of insight on Edward's feelings, and on Alice and Jasper. So I'm going to do my best to hurry up the next chapter, so try to be patient with me.**

**Animeaddict**


	13. Man's Challenge

**Author's Note - Well here is where it all starts! Everything is kinda starting to speed up it seems to me. But I hope you enjoy it, and I'll do my best to start the next one.**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing of Twilight.**

Screwed!

Chapter Twelve: Man's Challenge

Edward's POV

Alice and I stepped out into the bitterly cold rain and wind of January and ran to my Volvo. I had snuck up to my room only an hour ago, giving me a small amount of time to hurry and get ready and eat. I'd stayed til she woke up and Charlie left. Then I rushed home. During breakfast I had convinced Alice to ride with me to school. She gave me an odd, searching look, but eventually said yes.

Alice shivered as she closed the passenger door. "For not having snow, it sure gets pretty freaking cold out here!" She complained.

"Tell me about it," I muttered, and I pulled away from the house, going down the drive.

"Edward, what's up with you this morning?" Alice asked.

I shrugged. "What do you mean?"

"You seem not as . . . lifeless. A little more alive," She explained. I only shrugged. I was not going to tell Alice that I had been a stalker last night and stood out side her best friend's window. And I wasn't going to tell her that I was planning on doing it again. Instead she seemed to notice that that was all she was going to get from me, so she fiddled with the radio, then we were silent when I pulled up into school.

Later

Today was getting irritating. Everyone in the gang and their girlfriends constantly asked me what was up with me. It seemed everybody noticed what Alice did. Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory were the ones who asked the most, making them the most irritating. I was glad when Benjamin brought up the new subject of gossip, I didn't pay attention to what it was. But instead I discreetly watched as Bella walked into the cafeteria and went to get her food. It wasn't until she sat down at the Quileute table that I finally looked away.

"Edward." Benjamin snapped me out of my thoughts with a tap on my shoulder. I looked at him and he pointed to my right. I looked to see Afton of the Volturi coming toward us. His bright blonde hair was spiked up and back as it had been for years. He was wearing black jeans with chains today, and a black hoodie. He had his usual piercings and choker and bracelets on him. The sight of him made me glare, but brought a smile to my face.

After Kevin's initiation, rumor had it that Chelsea had thought it was him, resulting in them having a fight that ended with them breaking up for two months. They had just gotten back together recently. Afton never talked to us, so this wasn't fact, but I always got the feeling that he knew it was us. He had glared at us and had been even harsher toward us ever since.

Now he was right in front of me, and I stood up. We were the same height, but that was because of his hair.

"Edward."

"Afton."

"We have a matter to discuss and settle. Right here and right now." His glare at me was fierce and accusing.

"What is it?"

"During Spring Break, the rest of our gang is coming back from Italy. Our leaders want one last fight." that sent a stunned silence through us all. Most of the Volturi had left last year, having graduated. They all went to Italy for school, and all the other members would to when they graduated or dropped out.

"You want to fight our gang again?" I asked incredulously. They had fought us twice last year, and they never beat us. And after the last fight?

"This is it. Aro, Caius, and Marcus want to conquer and acquire," Afton explained, and that sent a hiss through my gang with many glares. I glared also. Aro was into collecting people like toys, and Alice was the prize he'd wanted for a long time. He'd wanted me and Benjamin, and Garret and Kate when they were here, and they'd wanted Eleazar back. But we all declined.

"When?" I growled.

"We'll give you the details when we have them," Afton told us, ending the conversation. But he didn't leave. Instead he took a step forward and hissed out in a whisper. "I know it was you assholes who did that Chelsea. And I swear, I will put one of us in the hospital. And I'll be working to get the chance to fight the tiny one." then Afton turned and stormed away. I sat back down.

"He knows it was us that did that to Chelsea. He's going to try and put one of us out, and he's going to try to fight Kevin," I told them.

"That ain't happening," Ben told me, "cause, no offense, Kev, but he'd kill you."

"None taken," Kevin told him, and his face looked a little pale.

"We have to tell the others, and around everybody up. Mike, you tell Jasper at work today. Eric, you find a Quileute and tell them to come to our garage tonight for a meeting so we can tell them. Alice, call Emmett, Garret, and Eleazar and let them know," I told them, and they all nodded.

Jacob's POV

I was in my car, waiting for Bella to get out fo Gym so she could follow me home when Eric tapped on my window. I gave him a weird look for standing out in the cold rain, but I rolled my window down.

"Bring your whole gang to the Cullens' garage tonight at our usual time. The Volturi want to fight us again. They want to have some of us join them," Eric explained.

"When is the fight?" I asked, my new leader tone taking over.

"Not sure yet. They don't have all the details, but it will be during Spring Break."

"We'll be there."

Jasper's POV

I pulled up to work on my bike, and I rushed inside and out of the rain. I shook the rain out of my hair as I went to get my vest.

"It's really pouring out there," I commented to Mike as I passed, but he grabbed my arm to stop me.

"There's going to be a meeting in the garage tonight after we get off work. The Volturi want another fight. 'Conquer and acquire' was what Afton said," Mike whispered, looking over my shoulder, where Bella was most likely getting ready for work too. I almost growled at his words.

"When?"

"Some time during Spring Break. They'll have the details later."

"I'll be there."

Emmett's POV

I was sitting on the couch, going over my book for the test tomorrow. Rose was at a class right now. My phone started vibrating against the table loudly, so I marked my page, set it down, and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Emmett, it's Alice."

I smiled. "Hey, Alice! What's up, little sis?"

"The Volturi want to fight us again." I stopped smiling.

"When?"

"Sometime during Spring Break, that's all we know. We are having a meeting in the garage tonight. I'll call and tell you everything afterwards. Can you tell Garret all this?"

"I'll tell them. And we'll all be there on Spring Break."

Garret's POV

I was sleeping when Kate pushed me off the bed and handed me my phone.

"It's Emmett, and he says it's important. It's about Twilight," Kate told me. I snatched the phone from her.

"Hey, Em, it's Garret. What's up with the gang?"

"The Volturi what to fight us again during Spring Break again. The others are having a meeting about it tonight."

"Should we rush over there?"

"No, Alice is going to call me with the details, then I'll call you. So don't make any plans Spring Break, and don't turn your phone off."

"Well we were going to go back to Kate's family's for break, but I'm guessing they'll be going to your house now."

"So are you up to another fight?" I could hear the excitement in Emmett's voice, and could feel my own rising.

"We'll be there."

Eleazar's POV

I was sitting on the couch, so tired, but unable to sleep. But thankfully to distract me, my phone rang. I looked at the i.d. to see Alice's name and picture.

"Hey, Alice. What's up?"

"The Volturi." That knocked the smile off my face.

"What about them?"

"They want one last fight. We don't know all the details, but sometime during Spring Break."

"Have you guys had a meeting yet?"

"No, it's tonight. I'll call afterwards and tell you everything. But I need to know if you can be here for Spring Break or not. Edward needs to know."

"We'll all be there." I assured her. Then we shared goodbyes, and with my phone on vibrate and resting on my stomach, I finally took a nap, that I would very well need.

Edward's POV

Almost all of us were already here, our gang standing in its normal circle, the Quileutes had spread out among us. We'd filled them in on our gangs tradition and etiquette you could say. There were four spaces open. Emmett, Garret, Eleazar, Jasper, and Mike weren't here, but Alice was taking Garret's space so she could report to the Emmett, Garret, and Eleazar what happens here. She was wearing a black hoodie and black pants like the rest of our gang, our hoods down. The Quileutes, they had got Sam, were all in their gang outfits. The wolves on their shirts, jackets over them, wristbands on.

Finally we saw headlights shining through the windows, and the sound of two engines cutting off. Then silently and quickly, Jasper and Mike came in, hoods up. The took their spots in the circle, and dropped their hoods. We were all silent, so I took one step forward and spoke.

"The Volturi have challenged us to one last fight. It'll take place sometime in Spring Break, but that's all we and they know. They will fill us in later. They wish to 'conquer and acquire' as they put it. We of course have the Quileutes' support?" I asked.

Jacob took a step forward. "We have all agreed to be there at the fight, Sam too." He stood back.

"And of our members that could not be here?" I looked at Alice.

She stepped forward. "They've been notified, and will be told of this meeting. They have all agreed to come." She stepped back.

"Then we should out number them, unless they bring new members. Ben and Colin, are you two willing to decide on who should fight who?"

Both stepped forward. "Agreed," They said, and stepped back.

"Now, from what Afton has personally told me, he will be wanting to do big damage to Kevin, so I advise we keep Kevin clear of him." Everyone nodded. "Also, they say this is the last battle between us and them. Whether they were lying or not, I don't know. But I feel that until this fight, things will be tense. They will try to put some of us out, and we will do the same.

"Jacob, you and your gang will alone figure out things you want to do, and we will do the same. Now as leader, I want to make sure that someone is with Kevin at school and anywhere else. I don't want Afton to corner him alone. So Kevin, stay with someone at all times."

Kevin stepped forward and nodded. "I'll stick with Seth while I go from class to class, and I'll call someone before I go out." Then he stepped back.

"Good. Now does anyone have any questions?"

Jacob stepped forward. "Are we sure that they won't bring in new members?" Before I could speak, Ben raised his hand. I nodded for him to answer. Ben stepped up.

"We aren't sure that they'll bring more, but it doesn't seem like them to do that. Caius is always cocky about his gang's strength, and he'll want to show how strong they've gotten while in Italy," Ben planned. He stepped back and I nodded. That sounded right.

So Jacob said, "Then that's all. We will be training and raising our strength up as well." And he stepped back.

I nodded toward him. "Then this meeting is over. Quileutes, you may leave first, since you are guests. Be sure to take the different paths we have showed you. They can be long and rough, but the Volturi don't know about them, and for all we know they have someone scouting out the main exit." Jacob nodded, then the Quileutes all left the circle. It was silent until we could no longer hear the rumble of the car engines.

"Alice," I looked at her, and she stepped up, "I want you to tell our lost members everything that has happened here tonight." She nodded and stepped back. "Twilight," I addressed, "you may go." And first, Kevin left, then Eric, then Tyler, then Ben, then Mike, then Benjamin. Once we heard them leave, Alice, Jasper, and I left the garage to an empty and dark yard.

"I guess I'll head on back to my place. I'll see you guys later," Jasper told us. Then he kissed Alice, and turned to his bike. Alice and I left to the house. When we got inside and went to my room, Alice was opening her phone.

Emmett's POV

Rose and I were laying on our bed, and I was lightly stroking Rose's tummy. It was hard to believe there a baby in there, but the doctor said she wouldn't be showing yet. It was then that my phone rang, and I picked it up to see I had gotten a text from Alice.

"Who is it?" Rose asked. I'd told her about the fight when she came home. She wasn't happy about it.

"A text from Alice," I told her. I opened it up.

_The Quileutes are going to be there with us, Sam too. They, like us, will be preparing for this fight until it finally happens. Ben and Colin are going to work together again to figure out who will go against who. Afton knows it was us that indirectly broke up him and Chelsea, and he suspects it was mainly Kevin. Edward has made it clear that Kevin is not to be alone at all, so someone will always be with him. Forward this to G and El._

"What's it say?" Rosalie asked. I sighed and relayed most of the message to her, leaving out the bit about Kevin. "Emmett, do you have to fight?" She asked after a moment of silence.

I looked at her bewildered. "Of course I do, you know that. That's my gang. My brother. Why are you asking?"

She looked unsure. "Emmett, what if this ends up as a repeat of last year? We're having a baby, and I don't want it to be you this time."

Oh. I sighed, then pulled her closer, my grip tight. "You ain't gonna lose me, Rose. I promise you. I will be with this baby and you every step of the way. Besides," I pulled back to give her a smile, "why would they shoot me? They never wanted me or you." And she smiled back, though only weakly.

"I love you, Emmett," She murmured against my neck.

I kissed her hair. "I love you too, Rosalie." Then, with her still in my arms, I forwarded the text to Garret and Eleazar, then we both fell asleep, our unborn baby between us.

**Well, here is the beginning of the tension. Next few chapter might be more of the Cullens and the Twilight gang, but still some Bella and Jake of course. So, be patient, and I'll do my best to get the next chapter out.**

**Animeaddict**


	14. New Alliance

**Author's Note - Sorry these take me so long.** **But this one I wasn't sure what all to include, so I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing of Twilight.**

Screwed!

Chapter Thirteen: A New Alliance

Edward's POV

Days passed since we were challenged by the Volturi again, and the tension was thick. Small fights and arguments broke out between gangs every day between classes at school. And Kevin was never alone. The Volturi had tried to jump him four times so far, Afton always one of the ones. But someone was always with him, usually one of us seniors.

But besides the run-ins and small talks held between classes, Twilight and the Volturi still had barely any contact, and I hadn't been around Black since the meeting. He smiled too much, and he barely left Bella's side. I couldn't be around her yet. I couldn't even really look at her without hurting sometimes. My late night visits to her window still happened every night, and it was the one time it didn't hurt to see or think about her. My Juliet at her bed, or reading her book. It was thinking like this that hurt.

"Edward!" There was a sharp and quick pain on the back of my head. I turned to see Alice with her hand still up. "Did you hear me?"

"Sorry, I spaced out. What did you say?"

She rolled her eyes. "The Romanian twins are coming over here!" I looked to where she was pointing and she was right. Stefan and Vladimir were walking toward us. Both thin and deathly pale. When they were a foot from our table, they stopped and were silent. So were we. It was like that for what could have been four minutes before I realized that they weren't going to speak first.

"What do you want?" I demanded. These two had been part of James's original gang, until they realized they were going to team up with the Volturi. The twins hated the Volturi with a passion, for a reason no one but them knew. The rare secret in Forks.

"We heard you were going to fight the Volturi in the spring," Stefan asked, his voice quiet with a rasp.

"We wish to help you," Vladimir said, his voice low and wispy.

We were all quiet, none of really surprised with their reason, but surprised with their offer.

"You want to fight with us? You understand the risk?" I asked them

"Of course. And we wish to destroy that gang. We want them gone!" Stefan's raspy voice got slightly louder with his anger mounting.

"You would have to attend our meetings, and even join our gang," I reminded them. "I'm not James. Once you are one of us, you are one of us always. We will defend you and you will defend us. We don't forgive newcomers' mistakes. We forgave Mike because he had been one of us for a long time, but you haven't."

"Very well," Vladimir rasped. "We can agree to that. We see no problem with being a Twilight member."

"Then you will be informed of more on our next meeting, and we would like it if you sat with us at lunch tomorrow. Our next meeting will be two days from now at our garage," I explained.

"See you tomorrow at lunch then," Stefan said. Then they both turned and with lithe steps went to leave the cafeteria.

"Think they'll fit in?" Alice asked, her eyes still on their retreating backs.

"Not completely, but well enough. We'll set up their initiation at the next meeting," I told her.

That Night

I sat up on the hood of my car, continuing the sin that I started days ago. Watching Juliet through her window. She'd only been home for half an hour, but I'd been waiting here for over an hour. I'd felt sick as I waited, thinking how sick I seemed, but once I'd seen her face through the glass, that feeling left, and relief and love washed over me. I couldn't help it. I was mentally sick.

I jumped at the sudden vibration in my pocket. Startled, I reached in and grabbed my phone. I looked at the picture and Emmett's smiling face greeted me. I sighed and answered it. Why was he calling me at this time?

"What do you want, Emmett?" I demanded quietly.

"Hello to you too, Eddie. I'm great, thanks for asking. I missed you too!" Emmett exaggerated. I rolled my eyes.

"Hi, Emmett. What do you want?" I repeated.

His raucous laugh was loud in my ear. "Well, I just called the house, and Allie said you weren't there, so I thought I'd call."

"Why?"

"I wanted you to know that Rosie and I are coming home the day after tomorrow, and that we've got some great news!"

I stared up at the window, my brow scrunched up in confusion. "What about school?"

Emmett scoffed. "It's only an hour away. We'll be fine! Besides, after you guys hear the news, Alice, Mom, and Bella, and all the women will want Rose to be around. Even Dad probably will!"

I winced at Bella's name. "Ok, well I've got something to talk to you two about also."

"What is it?!" Emmett asked, his voice excited.

"I'll tell you when you get here, Emmett. No sooner."

I heard Emmett sigh. "All right, Eddie. Well I gotta go, but you take care ok?"

I couldn't help but smile a little. "Yeah, you too, Emmett."

"Love ya, little bro!" I could hear his smile.

"Love you, Emmett."

"Bye!"

"Bye." I hung up and put my phone back into my pocket. My smile didn't leave as I focus my eyes back to Bella. I had missed Emmett. He seemed to understand and accept my choices. Except for the abstinence, but he only joked about it. He never really tried to change me. Rosalie I hadn't missed as much I'll admit, but I did. She was my sister-in-law after all. I'd grown up with her. But I knew she wouldn't approve of my news, and she'd throw a major hissy fit.

Next Morning

"Did Emmett call to tell you about them coming home?" Mom asked when I came down for breakfast. Her smile was bright and her eyes ecstatic. It made me smile.

"Yeah, he called and told me. He seemed really happy about it. Did he tell you why they were coming and willing to drive an hour every day?" I asked.

"Well actually, Rose has been taking online classes for some reason, so only Emmett will be going back-and-forth. But no, they didn't say," Mom clarified.

"Emmett's just lucky he had all his classes close together," Alice commented. She too seemed very happy at the prospect of having her best friend and sister home, and her brother too. But then she looked at me with a bit of a scowl. "Have you told them yet?" She asked.

I sighed, and a bad mood started to settle. "No, Alice, I haven't. I'll tell them when they get here. They already know I need to talk to them."

"Yeah, that sounds good." Dad walked in, the phone pressed against his ear, and a smile on his face. "No, that sounds perfect. Hey, Emmett's coming home tomorrow, how about I bring him along? All right, great! See you then, Charlie!" Dad hung up the phone, and no one made a fuss about him not inviting me. I think I would've crapped myself if he did. I was sthe last person Charlie would want to see.

"What are you boys doing?" Esme asked, her eyes alight at hearing Charlie's name. I felt guilty.

"He called and wanted me to come fishing with him, Harry, and Billy this weekend. He was happy to hear about Emmett," Dad explained. Alice and I looked at each other. Charlie and Dad hadn't talked since the breakup. Why now? But then I knew the answer. Charlie probably felt that he didn't have to worry anymore. Bella was happy again, with Jacob.

The bad mood settled with certainty.

That Late Afternoon

Bella's POV

I turned the corner on my bike, tailing Jake. My hair blew back in the wind that blew against my face. I felt the usual rush in my veins, and the quiet of not hearing Edward's voice in my head. I was sad to see that go, but I still loved the rush. Now Jake and I were going up a large hill, just riding around the reservation. It was a blast.

When I noticed that Jake had stopped. I his the brake and stopped right next to him. "What's up, Jake?" I asked.

He looked at me and grinned. "We reached the edge of the hill, Bella." He pointed and showed me the edge. Down far below were the dark and calm waters. "This is where they gang and I cliff dive."

I gave him a weird look. "Where you what?"

He laughed. "Cliff dive. It's totally recreational. We don't have malls and other things like that around here, Bella."

"We don't really have them in Forks either," I muttered, much to his amusement. "What's it like?"

His grin was still there. "It's a huge rush of excitement and danger. It's an awesome feeling. Like the bikes."

My head turned to the cliff and I grinned. "Really? Can we try it?" I pleaded. I looked over to him and he was grinning.

"Yeah, this weekend. Our dad's are going fishing, so it'll be the perfect time. No one to bother us. I don't think Charlie would approve."

"That's the point," I said, and Jake laughed. But I was thrilled. Another rush. I couldn't wait. Maybe, just maybe, I'd hear him again.

**Sorry this seems so short, but it was just to kind of get a few things known. Next chapter will be when Emmett and Rosalie come back and learn about Edward and Bella. You'll love their reactions. And I plan to soon include a little more Jacob and Leah. So, be patient with me.**


	15. We're Home!

**Author's Note - Well here is the return of two of our favorites! Emmett and Rosalie! Also, we'll have some Romeo and Juliet references in there, so be ready for that. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing of Twilight or Romeo&Juliet.**

Screwed!

Chapter Fourteen: We're Home!

Edward's POV

It was the day after tomorrow, meaning that Emmett and Rose were arriving today. Mom was in the kitchen, setting up for dinner. Dad, Alice, Jasper, and I were sitting in the living room. The rest of the gang wanted to be here, but today was just for family. There was a slightly awkward silence among the three of us, and we were happy and stood up when we heard tires coming down drive. Mom heard them too, cause she practically skipped into the livingroom, a huge smile on her face. We all listened as doors slammed and footsteps stomped and heels clicked up the steps. Then soon enough, the front door slammed open then close, and Emmett and Rose walked in the house.

"Are we home?" Emmett joked with a smile.

"Emmett!" Mom squealed, moving to hug him tight, then hugging Rosalie next. Dad hugged them both, then Alice and Rosalie squeezed each other, and it when on for a while. Finally Jasper offered to help Emmett get their stuff in the house, Emmett told everyone to sit down.

"So what is this news, Emmett?" Mom asked. Alice nodded, her eyes bright and excited.

Emmett and Rosalie looked at each other and smiled, and Rose nodded toward him. Emmett sighed, that goofy smile plastered on his face. "Well, last month Rose and I found out something great." He paused, obviously trying to make a dramatic effect. "Rose is about three months pregnant." A silent stunned pause.

Then squeals form all the girls erupted and Dad and Jasper were on their feet congratulating them. I stayed in my seat, not sure what to do. I suddenly felt awkward.

"What's up, Eddie, aren't you happy?" Emmett teased, but everyone else but Rosalie looked away.

"Hey, Emmett, hand me your keys, I'll grab you and Rose's stuff," Jasper said.

"Yeah, Mom, why don't you and I finish dinner," Alice suggested, and she and Mom were gone.

"I should tell Charlie you're here," Dad muttered, and he was pulling out his cell as he left.

"What's up?" Rosalie asked a scowl of confusion her face.

I sighed and stood up. "Emmett, give Jasper the keys. I need to talk to you and Rose about something."

Emmett shrugged and tossed the keys to Jasper, who practically ran out of the house. "It better be about why Bella ain't here. I was expecting to see her blushing face." I winced, but they didn't notice as they sat down. "So what's up, Eddie?"

I sighed and slightly paced for a moment, then sat in a chair across from them. "Look, remember when I told you too not to call Bella?" I asked.

"Yeah, what was that about, jackass?" Rose demanded.

I ignored her. "Well, now that you're here, not only do I not want you to call her, but I don't want you to see her either, so don't visit her."

"Why?" Rosalie demanded again.

"I fear it will be hard for her."

"Why?" Rose repeated.

"Because I broke up with her!" I shouted. The whole house was silent, and Jasper still hadn't come back inside.

Then there seemed to be an explosion. "You what?!" Rosalie yelled as she stood. "You broke up with her? Why? You loved each other! How stupid are you? How could you hurt her!?"

"That's why I did it," I mumbled.

"Explain, Edward," Emmett said calmly.

"I don't want to hurt her, but I am so messed up that I will, whether I mean to or not. It'll be inevitable. I will hurt her, so I can't be with her. Besides she's been hanging out with Jacob Black and she seems happy now, so it's ok."

"Are you happy?" Emmett asked.

I scoffed. "Emmett, there's no way I could be happy. But she is, and that's what matters."

"Then I don't understand this break up," Emmett said. I was about to argue my point, but he held up his hand. "But it is your decision, and a Cullen doesn't betray his sibling. No contact will be made." He looked toward the window. "Now I'm going to help Jasper, he seems to need it." Then with a sigh he got up and walked out of the house.

Rosalie glared at me, and I thought I felt part of my soul die. "I hope you're happy, because I know she isn't. She loved you." She turned to walk into the kitchen. "And now she probably has fleas." Then she was gone, and I just sat there, unsure of what to do.

Later

Emmett's POV

We all sat around the table eating dinner. It felt familiar, but with an awkward silence. Rosalie had been furious with Edward all day since the news, and I was just confused. I knew he loved Bella and vice versa. So why would he break up with her. They made each other happy, why would he throw that away?

"Edward," I addressed, trying to be formal. This was no joke. "I'm still a little confused about our earlier discussion."

Edward's eyes dropped. "Drop it, Emmett."

"No, I want to know, does Bella know why you two are through?"

"I told her, yes. Now drop it!"

"One more quick question. Did Bella know about our gang before you got together?" I watched his confused face carefully.

"You know she did. You were there when we told her."

"And you don't want to hurt her?"

"Yes, Emmett! Drop it!"

"Then when she agreed to be your girlfriend, didn't she already know that she could get hurt?"

"She shouldn't have had to agree to something like that! She doesn't deserve that!"

"But she obviously wanted to agree. Why are you making choices for her, Edward? Why are you denying her something she wants when you want it too? She chose to take the chance of getting hurt."

"She deserves better, Emmett!"

"There's a difference between what someone deserves and what they want." And with my last words Edward stood up so quick and hard that his chair flew to the floor, the crash resonating through the silent room. He turned to storm out of the room.

"When you open your heart to love someone," I murmured, hopping he'd hear, "no matter how messed up that person is, you always have a chance of getting hurt."

And then he was gone. Music blared not two minutes later.

Late at Night

With heavy feet I walked to the hall bathroom. I had just finished my five page essay and now it was time for me to go to sleep after I went. I was so tired. On my way back to my room I noticed Edward's door, music blaring from behind it still. With a quick decision I decided to apologize for dinner. I probably should have dropped it. Maybe.

I knocked on the door, loud enough for him to hear, but quiet enough not to bother the others. I waited. No answer. I knocked again, and still no answer. The music's volume didn't even waver. I turned the knob, and it twisted with ease. I gently pushed the door open, looking at the empty room that greeted me. I looked down both ends of the hall, then entered his room, shutting the door and locking it.

The first thing I noticed was that his window was open, and his keys weren't on his personal key hook. His bed was still neatly made, no clothes on the floor. His CDs were still alphabetized it looked. I walked to his bookshelf. Nice and organized by genre, then author, then the alphabet. I looked at this computer, a document opened. It was for his biology class it seemed. I looked at his printer, and a copy of it laid on top of it. I walked to his bed and sat down, and I looked at his bedside photo. I quickly noticed that he had changed it.

Before I'd left, it had been of all of us at Rose's house, me on the couch and Rose on my lap, her arms around my neck, both of us smiling. Alice had been sitting on the chair on the right, her legs on the arm. Jasper had sat on the other arm. Both of them had been smiling at each other. And Bella had been sitting on the floor, her back against the couch. Edward's head had been in her lap. Bella had been looking down at him with a smile. And Edward had his crooked grin with his eyes closed. A serene picture of love.

But now a new picture was there. It was all the guys from our gang before Eleazar had left, all of us hanging on each other grinning, and smiling, and laughing. It was a fun picture, but it didn't compare. With a sigh I turned away from the picture and looked at the book that was laying next to it. It was _Romeo&Juliet_. I opened it up to his bookmark. There was the picture. I read where he was.

_Enter ROMEO _

_ROMEO: He jests at scars that never felt a wound._

_JULIET appears above at a window_

_But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks?_

_It is the east, and Juliet is the sun._

_Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,_

_Who is already sick and pale with grief,_

_That thou her maid art far more fair than she:_

_Be not her maid, since she is envious;_

_Her vestal livery is but sick and green_

_And none but fools do wear it; cast it off._

_It is my lady, O, it is my love!_

_O, that she knew she were!_

I stopped there, not wanting to read more. I was never a Shakespeare fan. But now I thought that I knew where he was, and I didn't think that he had just stopped reading here. And he was going through this book for light reading. As smart as Edward is, he's not as smart as he thinks he is. He always left cracks to what he was thinking or to where he was.

I ran my hand across my face and sighed. I was still tired and getting more tired by the second, despite how interesting my brother was turning out to be. So I got up and smooth out his bed, and went over to his paper filled printer. I took out a piece and tore it so that there I held part of the corner. With one of the pens on his desk I wrote on the paper, stuck under his 'bookmark', then put the book back how I found it. Then after unlocking the door, I left the sad and tidy room and closed the door behind me. Then with a shake of my head and a bit of a grim grin, I walked back to my room.

Edward's POV

It was early morning when I arrived back home, 5:25 A.M. my car radio said. With steady hands I climbed back up to my window and into my room. My music was still playing. I felt guilt that everyone had to get used to it. I went and turned it off, wanting to try and get some sleep before having to get up and feign being alert. I put on some sweats for pajamas, then turned my light off and went to my bed. But before going to sleep I turned on my table lamp and picked up my book, just to read the passage that had been resonating through my head. But was surprised me was the small piece of folded paper that fell out. I picked it up and opened it, and I recognized the handwriting.

_Juliet would have never fell in love or been happy with Paris, no matter how hard she tried. She did all she could to be with Romeo, as did he. They made love's ultimate sacrifice for each other, and were hurt in the process._

_Desperation, irrational, wild, and painful. That's love. _

_From, your Mercutio._

I stared at the note for what seemed to be hours. Then with a gulp I put the bookmark back in, and set the book down, the note on top of it.Then I closed my eyes, not wanting to think. But a few last words came through before I finally drifted off to unconsciousness.

Heaven is here, where Juliet lives.

**So there is that chapter. I wasn't sure on the ending, but I think it's pretty good. A little bit of unintentional tension between Emmett and Edward, and major anger between Edward and Rosalie! But then again, have we ever known Rosalie to just sit back and do nothing? Just you wait!**

**Animeaddict**


	16. The Call

**Author's Note - Well, here's the next chapter, where our Rosalie takes action! Plus some more Leah, as a treat. We haven't had her around for a while. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight.**

Screwed!

Chapter Fifteen: The Call

Rosalie's POV

I paced around Emmett and I's room. I was furious, completely pissed! He broke up with her? I knew Bella well. Not as long as the others, but I've known her long enough to know that she's hurt. She wasn't one of my best friends for no freakin reason! I held my phone in my hand. I waiting, and I'd been waiting for about half an hour now. And waiting is not my skill!

Finally what I waiting for came. I heard tires on the drive. I looked out the window to see the silver Volvo come toward the house. Alice and Edward in the front seats. I knew for a fact that it took them longer to get home than it took Bella, no matter how fast Edward drove! I went and locked the door and opened my phone. I went to my contacts and scrolled to the name I was looking for.

Bella Swan.

I called her number, tapping my foot as it rang. Alice mentioned that lately she'd heard that Bella had been going to that dog's house lately, but there was no way she had left for there yet. Hopefully. But then it stopped ringing.

"Hello?" I recognized that voice.

"Bella, it's me, Rosalie."

Bella's POV

I had just gotten my shoes off when the phone rang. I hurried to get it, trying to take my jacket off in the process. With tired breaths I answered it.

"Hello?" There was a weird sigh of relief on the other end.

"Bella, it's me, Rosalie." I almost dropped the phone in shock. Why was she calling me? It couldn't be her? But I knew that voice. It was golden chimes and nothing else. How long had it been since I'd heard her talk? It felt like years.

"Rosalie?"

"I'm glad I caught you! I really missed talking to you!"

I shook my head, though I knew she couldn't see it. "Rose, why are you calling me?"

There was a gulp. "Well, I heard what happened, and I wanted to talk to you. Are you ok?"

"Edward didn't tell you not to talk to me?" I was stunned. Had Edward not told them earlier like the rest?

"He did, but since when did he become my boss? Besides, you're my best friend, and it's crap that he told the others to do that. You would need a friend more now than ever!" I felt relief, along with pain. I was happy, elated really to talk to her, but it still hurt. Actually talking to them turned out to be more painful than just thinking about them.

"Unless," Rose continued with uncertainty, "you would rather we didn't talk."

"Oh! No!" I gushed. I was happy to talk to her. "No, I'm glad you called. Are you back in town?"

I heard a happy sigh. "Yeah we are. I'm taking online courses from here, and Emmett's driving up there every day for his classes. We thought that Carlisle and the others would want us here. What with my condition," She explained.

My head involuntarily tilted. "What condition?" I thought it was for the fight that they were here.

"Well, are you sitting down, cause that might be safe, since you're clumsy."

"Thanks," I said dryly, rolling my eyes.

She let out a giggle. "Sorry."

"Let me get a chair." I put down the phone and dragged a chair to the counter and sat down. I picked the phone back up. "Ok. I'm sitting."

"Ok. Well . . . I'm about three months pregnant." A shocked paused for me.

"Oh my God! Rose, are you serious!"

"Yeah, I confirmed it a month or so ago! It's amazing!"

"It is. I mean, are you and Emmett ready for that?" I teased. I couldn't see Emmett trying to act like a daddy.

Rose laughed. "Well, we'll have everyone here for help of course, but we think we can do it. We'll have problems of course, but we'll be fine."

I smiled. "That's great, Rose, really great. You know, I think the boys had a bet on how long it would be until you guys had a baby. Looks like Jasper won."

I heard her scoff. "Are you serious?! God, I'm gonna kill them!" She sounded serious, but there was a little laughter in her tone, like she was smiling.

"Yeah, Jasper said within two years of your marriage," I told her.

"Ass."

I laughed, and this was a laugh that I hadn't heard from myself for a long time. It felt good. Painless. Normal. Like everything was right again. I missed it.

"So how have you been, Bella? I heard you were hanging with the mutts now?" Rose asked, and I rolled my eyes. Even though everyone else got along with them, Rose still called them things like that. She never let up.

"Yeah, I've been hanging with Jake. It's a lot of fun. They're really funny. But . . ." I trailed off, but I think Rose understood why.

"Yeah, he seems really off and dead here. He doesn't even respond when you call him by his hated nickname." There was a pause that was seemingly sad, but then Rose continued. "But hey, he's a dumbass. I've known that since I met him. And knowing him for as long as I have has only reinforced that statement." She laughed, and I weakly joined her.

Then Rosalie sighed. "Look, Bella, he si being stupid right now, but I think everything will fix itself."

I smiled, but it was painful, and my heart struck. "Thank you, Rosalie," I whispered.

"No problem. And hey, if you want to, call my phone anytime. Don't worry about him at all."

This time my smile was thankful. "Thanks, Rose. Look, . . . I gotta go. But I'll hopefully talk to you later, ok?" I didn't want to sound needy or whiney.

"Ok. I _will_ talk to you later, Bella. Bye."

"Bye, Rosalie." Dial tone. I hung up the phone with a sigh. I was already afraid that I wouldn't talk to her again.

"Why is Rosalie Hale calling you?!" I whirled around to see Jacob standing there, arms crossed and his jaw clenched.

"Don't worry about it, Jake."

"Bella."

"She called to tell me she was in town. She's having a baby, so I guess Carlisle wants her to stay closer," I explained, which was one reason she probably wanted to call.

"Does she know?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, she knows about me and him."

"Then why would she call? How much of a bitch is she trying to be?" Jake ranted.

"Hey, I'm glad she called! It's nice to know one of them cares! Don't be a jerk, Jake!"

"You're defending her? After what he did to you?" Jake's face was full of outrage and hurt.

"She is still one of my best friends! It's not her fault!"

"Whatever, Bella! Why don't I just go, if you're gonna go back to them?!"

I felt confused. "What are you talking about, Jake?"

Jake stopped moving and put his fists to his head, his eyes closed tight and his breathing heavy and slow. "I'm gonna go and cool off. I'll back later ok? I'm sorry." Then he turned and left before I could say anything. What was that?

Jacob's POV

I hopped back on my bike and left the house. I felt angry and a little betrayed that she would accept a phone call from one of them? And Rosalie of all of them? Couldn't be a different one? The only one that would be worse would be Edward!

By the time I got to the reservation, I hadn't completely calmed down, and I didn't know what I was doing. But when I stopped, I was at the Clearwater house. I knew why I was here now. I wanted some answers, answers to any of my problems, and these were the closest answers now, although they would probably be the hardest to get out of her. But I still pounded on the front door, and I waited with my arms crossed and a scowl on my face. Finally, and thankfully, Leah was the one that answered.

"What do you want, Black?" She demanded.

"Why have you been ignoring me since December? I questioned.

"What?" She scoffed.

"Ever since Bella came around, you started ignoring me and started being an even bigger bitch! So what is your problem? What do you have against me all of the sudden? We were friends!" I ranted.

"We were! I have nothing against you! It's Bella that annoys me!" She yelled back.

"Why? What did she do to you? She barely talks to you! And that's because you glare at her!"

"Because she hurts you!" Leah yelled. Then there was a silent and awkward pause between us.

"What?"

Leah sighed. "She hurts you, Jacob, I know she does. I can see it. Because you know she still loves him like we all do. You look like me when Sam's around. And I don't like that. It bugs me. She bugs me."

"You care about me? Care about me when someone hurts me?"

"Yeah," She whispered. Then we were quiet again, and she closed the door behind her. "So am I right? She hurts you?"

"She doesn't mean to. And I'm getting better. I've established that we'll never be more than friends, now I'm just getting rid of the romantic feelings," I explained.

"That's not an easy thing to do. I'm still getting over them." Then we were walking down to my car, and then down the sidewalk.

"No, I know that. It's even harder now. She got a call from the blonde one that got married. Rosalie."

"Rosalie called her!" Leah looked shocked. "What did Bella do?"

"She was glad. Happy, I hadn't seen her laugh or smile like that since before the breakup. Even with me she's never like that. And when I asked about, she defended the blonde." I felt betrayal at the memory.

Leah only shook her head. "How are you?"

I shrugged. "I'm ok now. I've cooled. I shouldn't have snapped like I did. Maybe it's good that she still has one of them with her. Even if it is the blonde bitch."

"Very mature, Black. Grown up fast," She teased.

I grinned, then let out what I was feeling. "Leah, would you go on a date with me this tomorrow after school?" I asked.

Leah gave me a shocked look and stopped walking. "A date? Like romance, walking by the beach, having a dinner date?" She asked.

I laughed. "Whatever you're into!"

She looked down at the sidewalk, then looked up at me through her lashes. "Why do you ask?"

I grinned. "You're pretty, and nice, and you care that I'm hurt, and . . . all this other stuff that you'll laugh at me if I say it."

She grinned. "I'll go out with you if you say it all."

I chuckled. "How much time do you got?"

This time, she smiled, and it made me smile. "To hear this? All the time in the world."

And I took that time gladly.

**I wasn't sure on how to end this one, so I hope you liked it. Well, I think I'll have Jacob and Leah's date in the next chapter. What do you think?**

**Animeaddict!**


	17. Cliff Diving

**Author's Note - I am soooooo sorry about the long pause in writing. I took a break for Christmas, and then a lot of other problems came up, so when I came back to this, I had a major writer's block! I threw out the chapter I had, and typed up this one. Finally. I know it's short, but I'm going to be doing my best to get this story going again. I hope you enjoy, and thanks for sticking around.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight.**

Screwed!

Chapter Sixteen: Cliff Diving

Bella's POV

I sighed as I sat at the kitchen table. I'd been going over my English paper for the twentieth time. In truth, I was waiting for Jake to call. He'd oddly gone a date with Leah Clearwater the night before, and he'd promise to call me about it.

He'd called me yesterday morning, and apologized for how he acted, and that it was hard to explain why he'd freaked, but just that he was ok. Then he sprung the news of him going out with Leah. It was shocking, but if he was happy, then I was ok with it.

And being totally honest, I was waiting to see if Rosalie would call me again. I know she said she would talk to me again, but still I wasn't sure. I seemed to be unsure about a lot of things lately.

Then the phone rang, and I hurried up to get it.

"Hello?" I asked, trying not to sound to eager.

"Bella? It's Jake."

I smiled. "Hey, Jake. How are you?"

"Pretty good. I just woke up a bit ago."

"Taking your Saturday for granted, huh?"

"You bet?" he laughed, and I couldn't help but laugh with him. But soon the laughter died, and I sighed.

"So . . . how was your date?"

"It was great! We had a blast!" I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Um, that's great. I'm glad to hear it."

"Still seems weird that me and Leah are going out?"

I chuckled. "Yeah, just a little."

He chuckled too. "Yeah, it's a little surreal on this side too." He sighed. "But, we can talk about it later. I have the perfect idea of what we should do today."

I smiled. "And what would that be?"

"Feel like cliff diving today?"

* * *

I drove up to Jake's house, glee filling me alongside the eagerness at what we were going to do today. Just as I got out of my truck, Jake and Billy were coming out of the house.

"Hey, Bella," Billy greeted.

"Hey, Billy. Just leaving for fishing? Charlie's been talking about since it was planned," I asked.

"Yep, but I gotta borrow Jake for a bit," Billy replied.

I looked quickly at Jake, then back at Billy. "Why? What's up?"

"Well, Harry's feeling sick, so he can't come get me, so Jake's gunna have to take me up there," Billy explained.

"It's not that far. I'll be back soon," Jacob said with confidence. "Just stay and hang out here. I'll be back."

I smiled. "Yeah, ok. I'll see you in a bit then."

I watched as Jake helped Billy in the car, and then as they drove off. I sighed as I looked around. I wasn't really sure what to do. I'd been excited about diving. So I went up the small path and went inside. I turned on their small tv, watching the cartoon that was on the first channel I stopped on. This entertainment only lasted a half hour, and I was starting to doubt that it was only a quick drive.

I turned off the tv and went back outside. I started up my truck, and drove the familiar path that Jake and I took when we went riding. I figured I'd just wait for him up there. He'd know where I was. I was up on top of the hill in fifteen minutes. I got out of the car and I looked around. I looked over the cliff. The water below was splashing around with the wind. Again I felt that rush, the eagerness to do something with a little danger involved.

How bad would it be to do it alone? Just once. Practice at it. That way I knew how it would feel, and I'd be used to it. Me and Jake could do over and over again. What harm could it do?

With those thoughts in mind, I took a few steps back. I stared at the expanse of sky in front of me as I took in a deep breath. Then I ran those few steps, and jumped. I rushed toward the water, the wind whipping against me, what should have been painful. But it was exhilarating! This was better than the bikes, as I spun in the air, gravity pulling me down. Too soon I reached the water, and I sank low below the waves. I started to swim back up when I was batted lower in the water by the current. My lungs were crying, so I paddled harder, and hurled myself above the surface. I was able to pull in one breath before being shoved forcefully back under.

I was starting to feel dizzy as I was jerked around by the waves and current. My lungs burned, and I felt frigid and numb. It was like I could see my arms moving helplessly, but I couldn't feel them. My vision started to fade and grow black.

_Edward . . . I love you._

The last I remembered was a distant splash of what had to be a wave.

* * *

"Yeah, yeah, she's breathing, but it sounds really raspy and erratic."

I groaned quietly. I felt cold and numb. My throat was burning and felt scratchy. I tried to twitch my fingers, but it's like they weren't there. I couldn't even open my eyes.

"Wait! Dr. Cullen, she made a small sound. I think she might be waking up!"

Carlisle? Was that Jacob? What was Jake calling Carlisle for?

"Bella? Sweetie, can you hear me? Are you ok?" Jake asked, his voice quiet by my ear.

"Jake" I rasped.

There was a sigh of relief. "Yeah, she's up. Her eyes are opening."

I was opening them, and I saw Jacob sitting on the table next to the couch I was on. He had a phone in his hands.

"Yeah, you'd better hurry up. She seems ok, but I'd rather you check her out. Ok. Thanks." He hung up the phone, then came back to look at me. "Bella, what the hell were you thinking?"

I coughed. "I was . . ." I stopped. My voice was just as scratchy and raspy as my throat. Jake handed me a glass of water. I drank it, but that didn't completely help. "I just wanted to try it."

"Without me? And from that high up? Bella, you could have died! You're lucky I got there!" Jake yelled.

"I'm sorry," I said with a rough sigh.

Jake visibly calmed. "Well, I called Dr. Cullen. He, my dad, your dad, and Emmett are on their way over. They should be here in a few minutes."

I groaned. "What did you tell them?"

"Exactly what happened, though I did my best to make it sound non-suicidal," he answered.

"This is going be terrible," I muttered.

Jake nodded. "Yeah, Charlie was freaked."

Alice's POV

I sighed as I ran my hand through Rosalie's hair. Rose, Jasper, and I had been sitting in the living room for about an hour now. I'd been playing with her hair was we talked. Mostly, we talked baby names.

"Emmett likes the name Jamison, but because it's the name of a type of alcohol, he doesn't want it to seem blunt," Rose confided.

"Well as long as you don't name it Jagermeister, I think you're pretty low on that radar," I replied, much to Rose's amusement.

"Please don't name my nephew Jagermeister," Edward said as he came through.

Rose just shrugged. "Well, we don't even know if it's a boy yet."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Rose's has been frosty toward Edward since she knew of the break up, but she had lightened up a bit. A small bit, but a bit.

Edward shrugged to. "Just try to be normal with the names."

"Jamison is common," I argued.

"What are you hoping for, Rosalie?" Mom asked as she set a few glasses down in front of us.

Rose smiled. "I kinda want a girl, but I'd still be happy if it was a boy."

"Be careful," Jasper warned. "You could get a boy that ends up just like Emmett."

Rose was about to reply, but then the door was opened, and then shut. And we all looked as Emmett came in, a weird smile on his face, and a chuckle still on his lips. "You won't believe what happened."

"Emmett, what are you doing home? Your dad said you two would be out late," Mom replied.

Emmett's odd smile grew. "We got a call that made us leave early."

"What happened?" I asked.

"Dad got a call from Jacob Black. Apparently, he and Bella were going to go cliff diving, but she went without him," Emmett replied.

Everything was quiet. I looked at Edward. His face was frozen in a look of distant cold.

"Is she ok?" Mom asked, her voice full of worry.

Emmett nodded. "Yeah. Jacob had to drive his dad out to the spot. When he got back, Bella wasn't at his house where she was supposed to be. So he figured she be at the beach, so he went looking. He searched a bit, then saw her head resurfacing the water for a moment before she was back under. When he got to her, she was out."

"Are you sure she's ok?" I asked, my heart pounding. Rose was looking just as scared.

"Yeah, Dad's still with her. Jacob got her to his house, and then called us, and we hightailed it home. She was cold, numb, and her throat sounded horrible when we got there, but she was better when I left."

"How's Charlie?" Rose asked quietly.

"Freaked," Emmett said with a nod. "He was really scared. Thought she was suicidal or something."

Edward was gone. He was running up the stairs. Soon a door slammed hard, and then music was blaring.

I looked at Emmett sharply. "Was she?"

Emmett was looking at the ceiling, but with sad eyes he looked back at me and shook his head. "No, she wasn't. She had just wanted to try it out."

I sighed. "Well, maybe now he'll come to his senses. He has to know now that she can still get hurt without him."

But Emmett shook his head again. "I don't think so. He still loves her, but I don't think this was a big enough push."

I raised a brow incredulously. "Not a big enough push? He didn't even stay around, so for all Edward knows, she was suicidal! How is that not a push?"

Emmett gave a dry laugh. "Alice, it's Edward. He'll find some way to blame it on himself."

I glared, first at Emmett, then at the ceiling. I had that bad feeling that he was right, but I didn't want to admit it.

Mom cleared her throat. "Well, dinner's ready. I didn't plan on you or father being home, but I still made more than enough," she told Emmett.

Emmett grinned as he stood up. "Good, cause I'm starved!"

"I don't know how you feed that guy," Jasper said to Rose.

Rose shrugged. "It works out some how."

They all kept talking as we moved into the dinning room, but I was quiet, and my eyes kept straying to the ceiling. It was vibrating slightly from the music.

The rest of the night went as normal . . . for the others. But I couldn't stop my thoughts from straying toward Edward. I couldn't believe that he'd still continue this, yet I knew he was going to. He was pigheaded, and right now, he was being a child, and irresponsible! That was my sister! Emmett and I's sister! My best friend! This included all of us, not just him! How stupid was he?

My thoughts ranted on in anger at him. As I laid in my bed that night, waiting for sleep, I glared at my ceiling. The music was loud, as it was every night now. The songs that had been playing since we'd heard were each sad and depressing. I'd hate to catagorize my brother as an emo, but he made it hard. But as I closed my eyes, I made a choice.

We were so having a talk tomorrow morning!

**Ok, so this one is really short, and I'm sorry about that. I skipped the chapter on Leah and Jacob's date, but I just couldn't get it right, and I had to get rid of it. But I hope this makes up for. Next chapter will feature Alice and Edward's chat about Bella.**


	18. Making Up

**Author's Note - Ok, so I've had this chapter written for a while now. This is actually one of my favorite chapters so far. So, I hope you enjoy it too.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight.**

Screwed!

Chapter Seventeen: Making Up

Alice's POV

With anger and determination in every step, I marched toward Edward's room. I'd only just reached the top of the stairs and I could hear the blare of his stereo. His continuous music sessions were getting annoying, and louder every day. It ended tonight.

Without knocking I swung his door open and slammed it shut. He didn't hear me. Hell, I could barely hear it over the music. Edward was laying on his bed, looking away from me, out the large expanse of windows facing the forest behind the house. I stomped over to his stereo and abruptly shut it off. Edward didn't look at me as I went to stand next to his bed.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, I want to talk to you now!" I demanded.

Lazily, he looked at me. There was no spark of interest in his eyes. Not even life it seemed.

"What do you want, Alice?" he mumbled as he looked away again.

"We need to talk about Bella," I told him.

His head snapped toward me. "There's nothing to discuss about her."

"Yes there is!" I snapped.

He stood up and sighed. "Look, Alice, I appreciate that you care, but don't! It has nothing to do with you!" He went to turn on his stereo, but I stood in front of him.

"The hell it doesn't!" I growled, "That's my best friend and sister! This isn't just about you anymore, Edward! You brought her into this family! It includes all of us!"

"She is not a part of this family!" he snarled.

"You brought her to the family reunion!"

"Unwillingly."

"You brought her to the house. You introduced her to Grandpa and Grandma as YOUR girlfriend! You told her you loved her! You can't just take that back!" I yelled.

"I can and I did! I'm a danger to her!"

"She didn't care! She still doesn't! She loves you, Edward! You are killing her, and hurting her even more!"

"What would you know?" Edward snarled.

"A lot more than you!" I snarled back. "All you are is a small, weak-willed boy, who can't man up and take responsibility for what he's done. All you every do is run away from your mistakes, you perfectionist prick!"

And with a small spark of insanity in his eyes, he slapped me. That spark grew through him to me, and I instantly punched him back. He shoved me against the wall, and I flipped him around, slamming his back into his CD rack, shattering glass everywhere.

He grabbed my wrists, as I dug my nails into his arms, and flung me down into the shattered pile of glass. I could feel nothing but the odd feeling of a piece of glass sliding through my forehead. I kicked at his kneecap, bringing him down, and I knocked him down on his back, punching him again, and his fist connected with my arm, his knee pushing forcefully into my shin.

And then we were being pulled apart, and voices could be heard.

"Edward, Alice, quit it now!" "Both of you calm down!" "Alice, are you ok?" "What the hell are you doing?" "Are you out of your minds!?"

Then the insanity left me. I could think clearly. I looked back to see that Jasper had pulled me up, his face full of worry and concern. I could see Emmett and Rosalie at the door. Emmett looked at us in a knowing way, and Rosalie stared at us in a worried confusion. Mom was between Edward and me, looking terrified and ready to cry, and Dad had pulled Edward away. He looked astounded but firm. Edward looked like he had regained his thoughts too. His eye was red, starting to swell, blood was going down both his arms, one's flow heavier. His cheek was bruising already, and he was leaning heavily on his right leg, putting no weight on his left. I took a look at his room. His stereo had been knocked over, glass and CDs were everywhere. Blood stains were in splotches on his floor.

"What is the matter with you two?" Dad demanded.

Edward didn't say anything as he stared at the floor. I sighed and answered. "Nothing at all, Dad. Just a little spat."

"Little?" Dad repeated skeptically. I watched as his eyes scanned the damage, the room's and our's.

"Little compared to what it could have been," I told him, "If you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go and fix up what I can." I could feel blood running down my cheek, and parts of my body starting to bruise already. I turned and left the broken room of the broken boy, and walked straight through Emmett and Rosalie. I relaxed as I heard Jasper follow. He didn't say anything as we went into my room, and then into my bathroom. I couldn't stop myself from cringing at the sight of me.

There was a giant gash in my forehead, and blood was still gushing out of it, and running down my cheek. My other cheek was a bright red, with parts already black and blue. I couldn't see my back, but I could feel it start to bruise, and blood trickling down. My right arm had a giant bruise on it, and my left had a cut on my shoulder with glass still in it. It had sliced though my shirt too. I looked down and could see a few small cuts on my legs with a bruise below my knee.

I sighed as I looked at Jasper through the mirror. "Wow, you know I didn't feel any of this earlier," I commented. I hadn't really. The insanity of the whole moment numbed my body.

"Would I be a dick if I said I wanted to hit your brother for this?" Jasper asked as he came to lean against the wall next to me.

I smiled. "Maybe, but don't worry about it, and don't think about it anymore. Everything will be fine for now, and if I did it right, everything will be perfect."

Jasper only stared at me for a moment, before understanding and smiling. He watched as I started to do my best to patch myself up. I took a towel and pressed it against my forehead. Pain sliced through me as I tried to pause the blood flow. I gave up and just took a large band-aid to cover it.

"That's not going to fix it," Jasper told me.

"I know, but it'll hold off the bleeding until Dad looks at it," I told him. Then I started to wash off the blood on my face since not a lot of it had dried. I lightly touch my cheek. It throbbed under my fingers, but it wasn't too bad. I tore off the rest of the torn sleeve of my shirt, and hopped up onto the counter. I put my leg up and started to take out any glass shards, covering up any cuts, and wiping off the blood. It didn't take too long before I was done.

"I'll go get your dad," Jasper told me, and when I nodded, he left the bathroom. I settled for wiping the blood off my arms. It wasn't long before Dad came in.

"How's Edward?" I asked right off.

"Well, he has a black eye, there is a bunch of tiny cuts on both his arms, but one has a big gash. All it needed was to be wrapped up. His knee is very sore, and he has a lot of bigger cuts on his back, but no stitches," Dad reported, "What about you?"

"Well, my bruises are ok, and I covered up the cuts on my leg. You might wanna check my forehead though. Also my arm and back," I answered.

He nodded, and immediately went to work. He checked my shoulder, and started to pull out any glass in my arm. "Well, I don't think you'll need stitches, as long as it stays wrapped up tight, and you don't press on it anymore. Now let me see your forehead," He said. I pulled off the band-aid, and I could already feel blood starting to pour. He pressed on it a bit, and I winced at the feel. "Yeah, we'll have to stitch this up and wrap it tight." He put the band-aid back on. "But let's look at that back first."

I got off the counter and pulled my shirt up. Dad took the towel, and I could feel him wipe it across my back, probably trying to clean the blood. "Well, nothing serious here, just a bunch of cuts. Glass seems to have already fallen out."

He disinfected every cut, and patched them up nicely. "Stay here." He left and I put my shirt back down, and hopped back up on the counter. Jasper moved to stand next to me.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

I smiled and kissed him. "I feel fine. My forehead's throbbing, but it'll be fine."

Dad came back in with his own personal first-aid kit. "I didn't think you'd want to go to the hospital. There's no need to anyway," he commented, and he immediately went to work on stitching up my head. "So might I know what this was about?" he asked.

"Family," I answered, and he immediately understood. "Think I got through to him?" I asked him.

"I think that he's going through it in his mind. Everything might be fine tomorrow," he told me. Soon he was done, and was taping on a large white patch over it. "Now, just be careful not to touch it."

I hopped down and looked into the mirror. "Ugh," I groaned.

"Still hurting?" Dad asked.

"No! This patch looks horrible against my hair!" I complained. Both Dad and Jasper laughed at me. I sighed. "Well, I'm hungry."

"What?" Dad asked with a smile.

"I didn't eat breakfast, and it's only a little past lunch," I answered as we all left my bathroom. When we got down to the kitchen, Mom, Emmett, and Rosalie were there too. Their hushed whispers stopped as we came in. I ignored it and went to the cabinet and took out a bag of chips. When I turned back around they all started at me. Finally Mom ran over and hugged me.

"Are you ok, honey?" she worried.

I laughed. "I'm fine, Mom, really. But my back's kinda bruised, and you're squeezing," I told her.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" She pulled away, but kept her hands on my shoulders. "But you're ok?"

"Perfectly fine. Have you asked Edward this too?" I wondered.

"Are you kidding?" Emmett asked, "It took her almost ten minutes to leave his room."

We all looked toward the door as footsteps echoed on the tiled floor. Edward had stopped at the entryway, and looked at me. I stared back at him. Finally I walked over to him, and held out the bag.

"Hungry?" I asked. I could hear Emmett laugh.

Edward smiled weakly, and took a handful. "Yeah, I am. Wanna choose a song?" he asked.

"No, but I would like to hear one," I answered.

He nodded, and we both left to the living room. We sat down at his piano, and he started to play Mom's favorite song. We sat there, I ate as he played, and I gave him a chip every now and then. We were content and quiet. But I had to know.

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

He sighed. "Well, I'm not sure. I'm a little afraid that she won't want me back."

"Then maybe you don't know Bella as well as you think," I told him.

He shrugged. "She can be hard to read at times. I never know what she's thinking. Besides she seems happy with Jacob." Edward looked pained at the thought.

"She only looks that way because Jacob has helped her cope with this. She let him. You won't let anyone help you," I explained.

He was quiet for a moment as the song ended. He flowed into the lullaby he'd wrote for Bella earlier this year and smiled. "Maybe I'll talk to her tomorrow. If she'll let me."

"I'm sure she'd be happy to," I told him. "She loves you. She misses you too. She's been looking lost, lifeless, and hopeless. I've felt that."

Edward looked at me, and his face was almost that same mask as I'd had last winter. "I know," he whispered, "and I guess that sometimes I just forget that."

I held a chip up to him, and he took it into his mouth. "It's ok, Edward, but your situation is different from mine. You have seen Bella a school during all of this."

"But it must hurt all the same. It hurts to see her and know I can't hold her, but I'd be worried to death if I couldn't see her every day," Edward replied. He was quiet for a few moments longer before saying, "You know, I've been sneaking out at night, and going to her house. Sometimes I'd wait out her window until she'd gone to bed. And if she wasn't home, I'd call Seth Clearwater, and see if she was at the reservation. She's been there every day."

I watched him as he spoke. His face of longing and hurt. "You know, Edward, I hate to make you feel worse, but you need to understand that when she takes you back, you will still have to put up with the consequences of this," I replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Bella isn't just going to stop hanging out with Jacob because of you. He's been her best friend through this whole ordeal. Her world won't revolve just around you."

He stopped playing, his fingers still over the final notes of the song. His face was full of guilt and regret. I could see tears threatening to fall, and for once his fingers shook. "I know," he whispered, his voice cracking.

And he played the final notes, ending the song with sadness in his eyes and in his heart.

Bella's POV

When I had gotten to school, I immediately went over to Jacob and his gang, but soon, Twilight came to join us, and I felt my heart beat uncomfortably. Jacob held my hand and squeezed before letting go.

"Hey, did you guys hear about the Cullens this weekend?" Mike asked.

My head snapped up to face him. What had happened? Charlie was usually in the know when it came to the children of one of his oldest friends. But then again, Charlie hadn't mentioned them since the incident.

"No, what happened? They get hurt?" Seth asked.

"Alice crash another car?" Quil joked.

Jessica shook her head. "No, my cousin that works at the hospital said that Dr. Cullen called in late because his kids got into a big fight. Apparently, Edward and Alice got into a fight with each other!" She told us, with what sounded like unconstrained excitement. "I can't wait to see if it's true!" My heart pounded harder, and I caught Jacob's eye. He gave me a worried look.

"No way!" Seth exclaimed, "I don't believe it!"

"Yeah, those two were always tight," Embry disagreed.

"Well let's see for ourselves," Tyler said, and we all looked to where he was looking. Just pulling into the parking lot was a silver Volvo. It wasn't too far away, but not too close. It was silent all around as the car doors opened, and when they got out gasps were all around.

They were beat up. Bruises and bandages everywhere. Alice had a _very_ visible bandage on her forehead. Edward's eye was broadly black and blue. I wasn't sure what to make of them. For the first time ever, I was as curious as all of the gossiping girls. What had made them fight each other? Edward and Alice, who were so close. They were all close of course, but Edward and Alice had always seemed to carry a special bond. What caused them to snap?

I watched as they moved to walk to us, but Edward stopped abruptly when he looked toward me. My heart throbbed painfully at the sight of him as always. His face was one of hurt and worry. Alice noticed him halt, and turned to look at him. They shared words, their faces serious, Edward with worry, and Alice with confidence. After two minutes, they continued their way toward us. It seemed like seconds as my heart thudded with every step, but it wasn't long until they were right in front of us.

"What happened to you two?" Jessica asked in a voice of mock oblivion.

Alice and Edward smiled, Edward's looked a little strained as he looked at the ground. "Oh, nothing," Alice blew off, "just a little tiff, no harm done."

"No harm? Have you seen yourselves?" Tyler asked. Alice laughed and Edward gave a small chuckle.

Silence settled over everyone, Edward still looking down, Alice looking expectantly at him, everyone else waiting for Alice or Edward to speak again, and I stared at Edward, my eyes refusing to look anywhere else.

What seemed like an eternity, Edward looked up and locked eyes with me. "Bella, may I please speak with you in private?"

"Yes." My answer was so automatic and sure. I would do anything to talk with him again. To kiss and hold him again. I was such a masochist.

He nodded his head over to the area behind the school where he usually hung out. I looked back at Jacob and he squeezed my hand once more before letting my hand go again. When I turned back to Edward, he looked more crestfallen than before, but he led me away from our friends. We were quiet as we walked to the back, and quiet as we stood there and waited. He'd wanted to talk to me, so he was going to have to talk first.

Finally he sighed heavily. "Look, Bella, I really don't know what to say to make this right. I'm sure you're happy with Jacob, and I don't want to mess with that. I just wanted to say, that I don't want to stay away from you anymore," he rambled.

"Wait, Edward, Jake's just a friend," I told him. "I'm never going to want anyone else but you. But I want to know what you're afraid of."

Edward nodded. "You deserve to know that." He was silent for a moment before continuing. "Look, Bella, my family is messed up, and my life is dangerous. I love you so much that I don't want you to get hurt, and I couldn't bare to see you run from me. I thought that if I ended it before you could, it wouldn't hurt as bad," he explained.

"Edward, I would never run from you."

"Look at what I've brought you into in the past. Fights, my family problems, estranging you from your other friends. I brought you into this."

I sighed, and looked him straight in the eyes. "Edward, I chose to get into those troubles when I chose you. And I will always choose you. I love you too much to run away from you."

"Well at least one of us is." He laughed wryly.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He paused again, and looked toward the front of the school, where our friends were most likely still waiting. "Bella, I have always seen myself as a perfectionist, but whenever I do mess up, I run away. I ignore the problem. I'm weak and still just a boy." He paused again. "But, if you're willing to have me, I'll show you that I'm ready to take responsibility for my problems, and ready to man up and handle the consequences of all of this."

My heart started to pound harder. He wanted me again? And he thought I wouldn't want him? How bad did Alice hit his head?

"You think I wouldn't take you back?" I asked astounded.

And for the first time in a while, I heard him laugh. "Well I wouldn't blame you!"

I laughed with him. "Well I'm ready and willing to see you man up."

And he smiled his crooked smile brightly. And in that instance, he kissed me hard, harder than ever before, with passion and desire laced within it. My fingers wove and tangled into his bronze locks, and his tightened around my waist. My thoughts melted, fire rushed through my veins, and finally the world was right. Everything fit together again. Life was perfect!

We pulled away after what felt like hours. Identical smug smiles on our faces as we panted heavily. I leaned forward and kissed him again. But he pulled away sooner than before. "We should go back before Alice come and hunts us down," he said with a smile.

"Let her come," I muttered, kissing the side of his jaw.

"That would be hazardous, but I think that I should come to your house and make up for lost time," he promised.

I grinned. "Ok then. I guess I could wait."

And holding my hand tightly, he pulled me back to the front of the school. "Awws," gasps, squeals, and even a few claps and whistles issued from around. I could feel my cheeks burning, but Edward smiled wider, and squeezed my hand. When we reached the others, Alice looked the happiest. She skipped over to me and hugged me tight, and I hugged her back.

"Thank you, Alice," I whispered.

"I missed my other sister too much," she whispered back. She pulled away with a smile.

"Thank you, sis," Edward told her.

Alice laughed. "Well, you helped me last winter, I thought I owed it to you."

"My help wasn't so violent though," Edward muttered. Alice ignored it.

"Hey, Alice," Eric said, catching all of our attention, "is Jasper mad about the fight?" he asked.

Alice frowned and looked confused. "He said he was irritated, but he was fine. Why?" Eric only pointed toward the end of the lot. Parked at the end, was Jasper on his bike, staring straight at us. Alice sighed and waved for him to come over. "I'm gonna beat him."

"How long is he going to hate me?" Edward asked.

"He doesn't hate you," she stated simply.

Jasper reached us in a minute and only nodded toward the rest of us. "Hey, baby." He leaned down and kissed her none-bruised cheek.

"Why in the hell are you here?" Alice demanded.

"Love you too," Jasper mumbled. Alice shot him a mean look. "Umm . . . I thought I'd come and see how you two were this morning. Make sure you were ok. You two left before I got up."

"Jasper." Alice's voice held a warning. Meanwhile I could hear Jessica ask, "He sleeps at their house!?"

He sighed. "Look, I just don't like the idea of you in a fight, and after everything that happened last year, can you blame me for being paranoid?"

Alice smiled. "He's not here anymore, Jazz. There's nothing to worry about anymore. Not with you protecting me."

Jasper smiled back tenderly. "I'd take another bullet if I had to. You're worth a million." The moment was so tender and private, but it was impossible to look away from it. It was compelling and hypnotic. It was love in motion.

"Mr. Whitlock," came a stern voice. Mr. Marceline was coming toward us. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but haven't you already graduated?"

Jasper gave an arrogant grin. "Why yes I have, sir."

"Then why are you here?" Mr. Marceline demanded.

"Because I am here to drop off a message from Mrs. Cullen to her children," Jasper answered with confidence. It was hard to know if he really was lying, but Alice was the only one with a knowing look on her face.

"Which is?" Mr. Marceline asked.

"She wanted me to stop by and tell them that they will be having company for dinner tonight."

Mr. Marceline scanned his face for a hint of a lie, but seemed to find none. "Well, be on your way then," Mr. Marceline told him, and he turned and left.

"Are you serious?" Edward asked. "Who?"

"Oh, Charlie, Rosalie's family, my mom and sister, and they said some others might be there too. Esme started inviting them this morning, hoping that Edward would patch things up with Bella here," Jasper answered.

"Well nice to know she had no doubts," Edward muttered as the others laughed.

Jasper smiled. "Yeah, but to be honest that's not why I'm here. But I probably should go before Marceline comes and gets on my ass again. I'll see you later." He leaned down and kissed Alice again, both whispered words to each other before he turned to go to his bike.

Alice let out a sigh. "I can't blame him, but his worrying does get a little annoying," she said.

Edward chuckled. "You are a lying bitch, Alice." Everyone gave him a weird look.

Alice looked at him with mock surprise. "What are you talking about?"

"You know damn well what. You told me he didn't stay over last night," Edward said.

Alice laughed. "Well you get all weird when you know he's staying over now. And Mom and Dad knew, so don't worry."

"I'm sure they did. The question is, did Emmett know?" Edward asked.

Alice rolled her eyes. "I doubt Emmett and Rose are even up. You didn't hear them last night?" Both of them shuddered.

The bell rung, and we all grabbed our bags to leave. Along with his bag, Edward also grabbed my hand. I smiled gratefully at him.

Everything was perfect again.

**Yay! So Edward finally came to his senses! Now we just have the big fight, not to mention getting everyone together! There are going to be about six or some more chapters, and I'm not sure how long it'll take, but I'm going to do my best to get done and out to you! Please, bare with me.**


End file.
